Lady of the Lake
by dafney64
Summary: Fitz and Mellie have been married for 19 years and four boys. They are beginning to be empty nesters. Fitz goes for a jog around Lake Tahoe and runs into the Lady of the Lake and his life will never be the same.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone! I know it's a new story and I need to finish my other one, but this story came to me in my dreams and I wanted to put something out. I have absolutely**_ _ ** _ **no**_ idea where this story is going yet. It's been just a nocturnal thing so far. It might be three chapter or 20 will see. Feel free to give me ideas where you think this should go. I am not Shonda Rhimes and have not rights to Scandal.**_

Summer in Lake Tahoe was just as spectacular as it was in the winter. The trails along the lake were wondrous and the mountain air was to die for. Fitz loved his evening runs along the lake every year. It was his time to think, relax and contemplate his existence. As a husband and a father of four rambunctious boys that were from 12 to 18 the nest at home was about to empty in a few years. He was contemplating his marriage and how they would manage without the boys around anymore. In all the years that he was married to Mellie he wasn't quite sure he knew her all that well. They married at twenty-one and they had their first son a year later. After being married for over nineteen years he was pretty sure they had both changed a lot, but the how was not in his vocabulary yet.

As he was pondering what the year would bring he suddenly halted his running stride to see a woman hip deep in the lake with nothing on. With the sun going down and her hands playing on the surface of the water she look like a mermaid perched out of the water. He didn't know how long he had been standing there looking at this mythic water maiden when for the strangest reason he pulled off his running tank, then his shoes and socks then his running shorts and waded into the water to see her face. She never turned to see who was sloshing through the water near her, she just waited until he was in front of her as naked as she was.

Fitz looked from her pubic bone to her breast, then finally her face. He was gobsmacked by what he saw when he peered into her eyes. In that moment of silence and recognition in each other eyes time seemed to stand still. Olivia finally broke their stare and examined what was standing in front of her. From his pubic hair to his face she was satisfied with what she saw and without uttering a single word she grabbed his hand and started to move toward the shore and her house.

Fitz felt this kind of being spellbound with this woman. He didn't know her name or who she was, but she had reached inside his very soul and plucked it out. As she moved toward her house he was defenseless in trying to stop her. He knew in that moment that he would never deny her anything she asked. As they emerged from the water and moved toward the steps to her home, Fitz didn't even bother to pick up his clothes. As he moved into the living room of her small chalet, there was a fire lit. Although the lake was cold he felt none of it. His mind was on autopilot. He had a yearning in him he never felt before. Whatever she wanted he wanted.

She laid him down on the rug in front of the fire and without even a sound uttered she climb on top of him bent over and placed the sexiest kiss he had ever received in his life and as she pulled back to look down at him, he knew he was hers to do whatever she wanted. He would never be the same again.

Fitz laid there with an erection so hard he thought his penis would shatter into pieces if she touched him, and without even a breath she sat up rubbed the tip of his penis to her entrance and slowly came down to the hilt. She took one hand and squeezed his ball and Fitz came so fast he was embarrassed by it. His face and ears matched. He looked off to the side so she couldn't see his face.

She turned his face back to her and she had the most serene smile on her face. Fitz although had cum, he was still hard and she started to slowly work her hips. Fitz grabbed her ass to steady her stroke to his liking. She bent down again and bit his bottom lip and then soothed it with her tongue. She darted her tongue into the seam of his mouth for him to open. When she dove in he started to moan over and over again as she sucked his tongue and explored ever inch of his mouth. Fitz couldn't take it anymore he flipped them over and with one hand grabbed the crook of one of her knees so he could get a different angle and go a little deeper. His other hand worked her nipples as he dominated her mouth now. He was in control and he was going to fuck her into oblivion for making him cum to soon. His ego couldn't take him cumming that fast and before her.

He was pumping so hard into her that she nearly flew out of his grip. Something animalistic in him would let him stop. He could feel her fluttering around his dick, but he didn't care. When she finally came, he picked up the pace again as she trembled underneath him. He was going to take back her hold on him. As he rounded the corner on his own orgasm, he spurted out his cum but picked up the pace again and in a manner of minutes he was cumming again. In his entire sexual lifetime he had never cum so hard or so many times in one session. His head had fallen into the side of her neck and when he had cum the last time he shifted so their foreheads were connected. He was still buried deep in her, and as they panted to catch their breaths they stared into each others eyes. Still nothing was said only knowledge that they were now bonded together forever.

She lifted her hand to his cheek and stroked him until he closed his eyes and from her tender touch. He opened his eyes again and knew he had to go. He wasn't sure how long they had been at it, but he had to go none the less. He bent down and placed the most tender kiss on her lips and eyes and then he pulled out of her, stood up and left her laying on the rug in front of that fire.

Fitz turned on last time as he saw her laying there looking at him as he left. He hurried down to the running path to put his clothes on, but thought better of it. He dove into the lake to get the sweat and sex smell off him before he put his clothes on and resumed his run home.

* * *

Fitz's mind was all over the place. He wasn't even sure what happened was even real. He wasn't the type of guy to just toss his vows out the window. He knew he was a attractive guy. He'd known it since he was twelve. Women always threw themselves at him, but he had never in his life strayed from any committed relationship he was in, and certainly not from his marriage. The one thing that kept popping up in all his deliberations on the way home was he wasn't the least bit sorry it happened. He knew it would happen again. His heart and soul were gone. She had stolen it and like a siren he would return to her over and over again. He saw the lights of his house in the distance. He stood by a tree to look at his family through the window. He loved his boys and the men they were becoming, but what was he going to do about the lady of the lake. For the first time he realized that they didn't use any protection. Even though the consequences could be dire he didn't care. A baby with her seemed like a natural occurrence. Something this passionate and sexy as hell had to result in something.

Fitz moved toward the house and went inside.

"Well we thought we were going to have to send out a search party for you Fitz."

"Sorry Mel. I just ran a little bit further than I thought I was."

"Hope you got what you needed then. Dinner is ready. Ok, boys lets get to the table."

Fitz spent the next two hours going through the usual motions with his family as he thought of the beautiful water goddess further down the lake. By the time bedtime rolled around Fitz jumped in bed as fast as he could so Mellie wouldn't get any ideas tonight. He heard her come in and head for the bathroom to take her nightly shower. He didn't know if she was buying that he was asleep, but he had to keep his distance. He felt like it would be betraying her if he slept with Mellie. He couldn't wait to see her again and maybe they could talk the next time. He needed to know everything about her. He had to be with her again. As his thoughts relived their time together he started to get an erection. He got up and went downstairs because he couldn't let Mellie see or feel it. It belonged to her now.

As he leaned out over the deck toward the lake he didn't hear Mellie come up behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his back as she felt him stiffen in her arms. She let him go and stood beside him.

"You've been quite all night. Matter of fact you've been distant this entire week. What's going on with you Fitz?"

Fitz didn't want to panic and give her a flimsy excuse, so he continued to stare out at the water and take a sip of the scotch he had gotten on his way outside.

"I've just been weighing out our lives lately. With Gerry in college and Teddy about to leave next year. What do you think will become of us? That's all."

Mellie was shocked by what he said. How could he think there was anything other than them continuing on as they always had done.

"Fitz we go on like we always have. What's brought this all on?"

"Mel, we were so young when we got married. I feel like we are different people now. Our parents were glad we became everything they expected out of us, but when did we ever just be what we wanted to be? I followed Dad into the company and you knew that's not what I wanted. We were set to go to medical school and then you got pregnant with Gerry and everything changed for us."

"Are you saying you didn't want this life we have? No one was putting a gun to your head. You had a responsibility to take care of your family. If you had gone on to medical school, you would have been cut completely off by your parents. I didn't have money or parents who had money to help us along, so you stepped up and made the sacrifice."

"I know Mel, but we had a plan. You would go to medical school first, then I would follow later, but you got used to the comfort I could provide and you never went through with the plan."

"Are you implying that I trapped you into this life?"

"No Mel. I was as complicit as you were. I could have told my father to stuff it, but I was a coward and I've got to live with that. It's not on you at all Mel. It's all on me, and either I'm going to live with it or do something about it."

Mellie was shocked by her husband's revelations and a little scared. What he didn't know was that she had been in cahoots with his father. He told her to get pregnant and steer Fitz toward working for him until she finished medical school, but she was never going to medical school. She only wanted to be married and a mother and what better way to live out her dream, but in the lap of luxury.

"Are you coming to bed?"

"Maybe later. Got to bed Mel, sweet dreams."

Mellie went to bed and Fitz sat out in one of the lounge chairs to figure out what he was going to do. He was so deep in thought he didn't here Gerry come out and sit in the lounger next to him. When he finally realized that he wasn't alone he looked at his beautiful oldest son with a bit of a smirk on his face.

"What so funny?"

"You!"

"Ok, I'll bite."

"Sometimes Dad I think your to good for your own good. Me on the other hand, I'm like Mom. I get what I want and take no prisoner getting them. When are you going to realize that Mom had no intention of going to medical school."

Fitz sat forward a little and looked at his son.

"How do you know that?"

"Remember when I got into the habit of playing hide and seek even though no one was looking for me. One afternoon Grandpa came over to visit. He and Mom went into your office to talk and it just so happened I was hiding in your closet. Long story short, Grandpa had come over to give Mom the last payment he owed her. What made my ears perk up is the amount he said. Two million will make any kid more curious. So I leaned closer to the crack in the door and listened to them talk about their agreement. She was to get pregnant with me and steer you toward working for Grandpa and then she would welsh on going to medical school."

Fitz was furious. How could they have done this to him. His life had been a lie. More to the point how could he have let it happen. He jumped up from where he was sitting and paced back and forth, looking over at his son once in a while.

"Why Gerry! Why now!"

"Because I'm tired of her winning. You don't deserve it Dad. You've never made me feel like a pawn, but in reality that's all I've ever been to her. A means to and end. I love you Dad and I want you to be happy. I heard what you said to Mom and I thought I'd give you the ammunition or the means to take your life back. If that means without us, then do it."

Fitz halted what he was thinking to go and grab his son up and hug him till he started to cry.

As he rocked Gerry from side to side, who was now the same size as he was, he held him until he pulled away.

He sat side by side on the end of the lounger with Gerry.

"You know, when you were born I cried like a baby."

"Was I that ugly Gerry joked."

Fitz gave Gerry a side hug as he continued.

"No dork boy. I cried because I had never been in so much love as I was when I first saw you. No matter how big or uncool I got, you would always be my baby boy. I'm proud of the way you've grown son, but don't let your mother's actions turn you away from being a good guy. You'll let her win if you do."

Gerry tilted his head against his father and shook his head as he got up to go to bed. Before he left.

"I'm glad your my Dad."

Unshed tears filled Fitz's eyes as he watched his baby boy walk away.

* * *

Bewilderment, was the word that spelled out his day thus far. First acting out of his character and having unprotected sex with a woman he didn't even know her name and now knowing his life up to now was a total lie. He needed time to process what was happening to him before he made any rash decisions. So he went upstairs packed a bag much to Mellie's questioning eyes and just left without saying a word. If he had spoken he knew he would end his marriage right then and their. What he felt for Mellie at that moment was rage. Rage he wasn't sure he could control. So he left without saying a word and booked a hotel across the lake for the night or however long he needed.

So many things were flashing through his mind as he stood out on the balcony of his suite. He felt like he had experienced the depths of heaven and hell in one day. What was he going to do?


	2. What Should I Do?

Fitz woke up early because he really didn't sleep the night before. He stood out on his balcony looking across the lake at two possibilities. On the one hand his nineteen year marriage was at stake. He couldn't say that he loved his life other than his boys. He wasn't even positive that he loved Mellie all that much. She was his everyday, his familiar. Was that what life was about, the familiar, was it enough? Could he continue to pretend that he loved his job, his wife, or the life they had made?

Could he wait until his youngest was out of the house? Could he sacrifice his happiness for six more years and pretend he was ok with what he knows? What about the lady at the lake? Why was he so drawn to her? One thing he was certain of, he needed to resolve his family situation first and foremost before he started anything with anyone. But he had to find out more from this woman. Something in him made him irrational when in her presence, and he needed to at least know her name. He owed her at least a conversation or they both needed a conversation.

He hopped into his car and drove where he thought her house would be located if not, he would just get back on the path to find her again. He struck out on finding the location of the house from the street, so he parked in a cul de sac and dropped down onto the running path he used yesterday. As he got closer to her house doubts started to creep in and he wasn't sure he should just bust into this ladies house and ask for answer. Before he could turn around he was at the bottom of her steps and she was sitting on her deck with her feet up gazing down on him. He looked up and it felt like she was squeezing the life out of his heart. He could barely breath as they looked into each others eyes. She motioned for him to come up. He slowly got his limbs working and walked up the wooden stairs onto the entrance of her deck. He noticed a chair next to her and plobbed down next to her as his legs gave out. Before he could form a question she spoke.

"No, I've never done that before."

Fitz continued to look out over the lake as she had when she spoke. He knew if he looked in her eyes again, he would not be able to control himself. He was there for answers.

He croaked out, "what's your name?"

"Olivia"

"Fitz. And I've never done anything like that either."

She seemed to take in his words as being truthful as she slightly shook her head in the affirmative.

"What would you like to know. I'm an open book you can ask me anything."

Fitz searched the waves on the lake before he spoke. "Did it mean anything to you?"

Olivia picked up her glass of white wine beside her and thought for a moment.

"Yes. But not in the way you think. My being in that water was me trying to wipe my life clean from all that's happened to me the last two years. I don't know if your religious or not, but it was a bit of a prayer for the Lord to show me I could continue on and that there was purpose for me to continue. Then you showed up and you made me realize that I was still here and could still feel things other than sorrow. You brought me joy if only for the briefest moment, but I felt it."

"Well our joy was not all that brief if you ask me." He chuckled.

She smiled a little at his joke.

"No it wasn't. I did enjoy our time together, but I know your married so this won't be happening again. I'm not into creating sorrow for someone else. I saw your wedding ring when you got up to leave."

"I'm sorry for not telling you, but I'm not sorry about us coming together the other night. Something powerful pulled me to you and I'm not ashamed to say I want to find out what it is. I also don't want to involve you in my family issues either. If you let me, I would like to get to know you at least as a friend."

She looked over toward him and rolled her eyes.

"Fitz, us being friends is way beyond us now. We had sex, we connected on a level that I've never known and I think you have too, so lets not lie to ourselves about what this is and it's not friendship. You want to see where this might go and your not to sure about breaking up I assume your family."

Fitz smirked a bit because she called him out on his bullshit. He had to make a decision and soon, but he could not put it all on her. He made that mistake already with Mellie.

He blew out a little breath before he spoke.

"Your right. I found something out yesterday about my marriage that calls everything into question. I have this need to see and be near you, but I also know it's not fair to you or my family. So I have to put on my big boy pants and figure this all out, but I don't want to lose you either. Does this all make sense to you? If it does please enlighten me."

Olivia looked back out over the water before she spoke.

"I don't want to lose your either Fitz, but I won't be your excuse to leave your family. I think that maybe you should take some time and be by yourself for a moment and clear your head and figure out what you want. There's nothing wrong with being a little selfish for a moment so you can be clear about what you truly want in your life. Tell you what, I'll give you my cell number and if you just need to talk, call me, but I won't tell you what to do and I won't talk to you in romantic terms until you resolve this. If you decide to stay with your family just delete my number and no harm no foul. It will just be a good memory for both of us to remember once in a while."

Fitz shook his head in agreement and turned and sat there with her way into the night. They had lunch and dinner together that she cooked, and talked about anything and everything and skirting personal topics. He knew it would be a while before he saw her again if at all. He wanted this memory to last.

* * *

When Fitz made it back to his car, his phone had at least thirteen messages on it. He left it in the car because he needed this uninterrupted time with Olivia. He listened to at least five of the messages. Two were from work and the rest were from Mellie asking where he was and if he was coming back that night. He was sure he wasn't and he needed to let his family know where he was and he was alright. He called Gerry to tell the rest of his son's where he was and if they wanted to come by they could.

Fitz made his way back to his hotel room and made up his mind about what Olivia suggested and he was going to take the time and be a little selfish for once. He had given up so many dreams for everyone else and now was the time to decide. Was he having a mid-life crisis or was he finally seeing things for what they were.

He was sitting on his small balcony with a scotch pondering this when he heard a knock on his door. It was late and he was a little annoyed that someone would be knocking this late. He went to the door looked through his peephole and saw Mellie and his father standing there. He rolled his eyes so hard he thought they would get stuck. This was not what he needed right now and for just a second he thought of just pretending he wasn't in. Then curiosity got the better of him and he opened the door.

"Well son it took you a damn good minute to answer the door. What are you doing in here wanking off?"

Jerry brushed through the door with Mellie behind him.

"Hello to you to Dad."

"Cut the crap Fitzgerald! What's going on with you? You should be across the lake right now with your family, and I should be back in Malibu enjoying my time with Candy."

Mellie and Jerry took two chairs in the living room of his suite as he sat on the couch.

"Listen Fitz, honey. I didn't expect Jerry to make his way all the way up here to talk some sense into you, but we all need to talk and clear the air."

Fitz slid back and said, "well talk. This is your little show, so go ahead tell me what you have to say."

Jerry and Mellie had never seen this Fitz before and they were starting to panic on the inside a little. They had concocted their stories and they weren't sure it would fly now that he was acting this way.

Fitz wasn't sure she knew why he left, but he wanted to let them put their cards on the table before he spoke.

"Fitz honey, I'm sure this looks like an ambush, but after you left I called Jerry to commiserate and he decided to come up and kind of mediate for us. The way you were talking before you left felt like you were having some kind of crisis of faith in us. I don't want you throw away a good thing here. We have 19 years under our belts and we have four wonderful boys that adore you. Adam is only twelve and he still needs to have his father ever present in his life."

Fitz eyes narrowed when she mentioned his youngest son. He tried to control his feeling as best he could, but he was sure his ears were turning red as fire, but he let them continue.

"Listen son, it appears your going through a mid-life crisis and we've all been there. Heck! I have and much to my shame it cost me my marriage to your mother. I don't want that for you son."

Fitz had had enough. With the mention of his mother he nearly lost it, but he took three deep breaths before he spoke.

"You know I was sitting here debating what I should do next with my life, my family and you two just made it all the more easy."

He stood up and moved to stand closer to both of them.

"What? Did you two think coming here and invoking Adam and Mom's name that it would pull at my heart strings and get me to go running back into the fold. Huh...your two make me sick to my stomach. You Jerry, who I will never call father again, paid my wife to kill my dreams and follow you into that shit hole you call a company. And you! My wife! The mother of my children! Sold your soul to my father for what a few millions dollars! Your worst than him! Your right I might be having a mid-life crisis, but now that I'm clear about who and what you two are, I'd say that you've made it very easy for me to divorce you, and quit the company. Oh, and don't worry I don't want anything from either of you! You can have it all for all I care! You two deserve each other! NOW GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM BEFORE I DO SOMETHING I WILL REGRET OR MORE TO THE POINT WILL HAVE TO BE INCARCERATED!"

They both leap to their feet and made it to the door as fast as their feet could carry them. They had never seen Fitz this mad before and they were actually afraid that he would do something to them.

Fitz slammed the door as they left and paced furiously for seemed like hours. He needed to calm down, so in a fit of desperation he called Olivia he needed her.

He forgot how late is was, but she answered as if she had been up.

"Fitz? Are you alright? Fitz, are you there?"

"I'm here Liv." He croaked out.

"Fitz what's wrong? I can hear something in your voice."

"Please Olivia, can you just talk to me. I just need to hear your voice right now, that's all I want."

Olivia was a little alarmed, but she did as he requested.

"Well I was reading a book in bed and since it's late. How about I read to you for a little bit. I want you to get in bed though."

Fitz smiled at her request, he hadn't been read to in since he was a boy. Olivia could hear noises in the background when he finally told her he was in bed.

"Ok, no judgments, but I was reading a Harlequin romance novel. It's my one guilty pleasure. So sit back as Sabatian and Lila work our their woes."

Fitz chuckled as she began to read to him. She read for an hour and every once in a while she would check to see if he was awake. She finally heard him snore. She giggled because it was so cute. She finally hung up and went out to her deck to look across the lake. Olivia didn't sleep most nights, but the last good sleep was when she made love to Fitz. She was happy to return the favor tonight.


	3. Olivia

_**Hello everyone! I love all the reviews I've been getting and it's help with the creative juices. One of my reviews asked for back story so here it is. For your enjoyment another chapter. Don't hate me if I slow down a bit, but I will keep putting this out as I go. It's the only story I have going at the minute. I do not own any Scandal characters.**_

* * *

Across the lake Olivia was out on her deck again looking at the calm clean lake wishing her life the past two years had been as calm as the lake, but in reality she had lived on the sea of despair, but she wasn't always like that, it just seemed that the last two years had marred the previous thirty-one.

When you lose your spouse your a widower. When you loose your child you become a pariah to all your old friends. Most will try to say they know how you feel, but others wish to high heaven they never know what it feels like.

Two years ago Olivia had it all. She was a wife, a mother and CEO of her families international import business. Life was good until that fatal day Daniel came home complaining that his stomach hurt. He hadn't been eating lately and Olivia thought he was coming down with something from school. Olivia and Michael were hands on parents, no nanny's for their son. So Olivia took Daniel to their pediatrician. When he poked around in Daniel stomach he looked like he'd found something, but he excused himself and said he would be right back. Within minutes he came back and told me that he'd booked Daniel a room at Sloan Kettering Children's Hospital. They needed to leave now and head over and see Dr. Lee immediately. He told her to call Michael and tell him to bring a change of clothes for her and him, he would be their for a while. Then he proceeded to tell us that he thought Daniel had childhood Leukemia and he needed to be diagnosed quickly to find out which version he had.

Olivia kind of checked out after he said Leukemia. She seemed to have tunnel vision toward her son. He's only nine, how could this be? He hadn't lived his life yet.

For the next six months it all became a blur to her. Countless rounds of chemo and then them telling her and Michael that they could take him home to be more comfortable. She carried him for nine months and in a blink of an eye he was gone and so was Michael. She loved her husband, but this perhaps was not his shinning moment. Once they put Daniel in the ground Michael left without even a word, but he didn't have to, because she couldn't take the accusation in his eyes anymore. As if she had done something while pregnant to make this happen.

She didn't even try and look for him once he was gone. The last thing she heard from him was divorce papers that came in the mail two months later. It was like the final nail in her coffin. She slowly retreated into herself and her penthouse apartment overlooking central park. Even that was to hard to look at, so she sat in the dark hour upon hours drinking wine and subsisting on whatever her mother brought to her every few days.

Maya Pope feared that she would loose her child if she didn't do something drastic, so she came over one night, pulled her daughter out of the bed. She was alarmed at how skinny and light she was. It was like she was her little girl again. She ran a bath and placed her in and washed her and hummed her favorite lullaby until Olivia broke. She whaled and shook so hard that her mother thought she was loosing her, but her mother knew what she needed so she kept washing and rocking her until her daughter came back to her. She got her out of the tub dried her off, put her back to bed before she spoke.

"Olivia, you had nine great years with that boy and I know the pain will never leave you, but you have two choices. Either you lay here and die and let me feel the same pain you are having now burying my child. Or you can get up tomorrow get on a plane and go to our summer house in Lake Tahoe for a while. I lost your father so many years ago and I can tell you that pain is pain, it won't leave you, but the memory of it will haunt you less and less the longer you live. Don't disgrace his memory by giving up. Hope is a precious commodity, but you have to get it back. It's what keeps us going."

Maya laid down with Olivia and held her all night while she cried. She was so afraid she would choose to stay and wallow in her grief, but Olivia surprised her by telling her as dawn broke that she needed to pack.

Maya had planned to go with Olivia, but she told her that she needed to do this herself if she was going to heal, plus her younger brother's wife was due any day now. She felt bad that she wouldn't be around for the birth, but right now she couldn't be around children. It was to painful. She would send her apologies to her brother and his wife later with a gift. Everyone around her was treating her glass, like she would shatter into pieces at any minute. Olivia recognized that she had used that to keep people at bay, but it had this other effect of isolating her from the world. Maya Pope was the bulldozer she needed to snap her out of it.

Maya drove Olivia to the private air strip so she could take the company plane out west. Maya walked her to the steps of the plane before she grabbed and hugged her.

"Be well my lovely. You deserve to be happy again. It will take some time, but try and be happy everyday ate least for a second, a minute, then and hour, then a whole day. Come back when you can get through a month. Your brother and I will handle the business until you are ready to come back, or if you never want to come back that's ok too. This is your time sweetie to remember, morn, and recover. Come back to us Olivia."

They hugged each other as tear ran down both their eyes. Maya was not sure she would be strong enough to come back, but she prayed she would face her demons eventually.

* * *

So that's how Olivia found herself the first month in Lake Tahoe wondering where her life would take her next, or if she wanted to move forward.

She did a lot of soul searching for two months and she tried to do like her mother told her and let a sliver of happiness bubble up every once in a while. Most of it came from her memories of Daniel. She would remember then the pain would follow the memory that he wasn't there anymore. She could be happy about a memory and not feel her heart falling out of her chest. The best way to describe it was that the pain would come back like it happened yesterday, but each month the days became shorter with the pain. She knew it would never leave her, but it wasn't everyday now. Just days at a time.

She also needed to get back to work at least a little at a time. She talked to her mother every week when she needed to hear her voice. Sometimes you just need your mother to make everything alright. She agreed that she would take a back seat to the business for now, but she needed a distraction to her sorrow at least a few hours a day. So she took over shipping and receiving again. Her father had made her learn the business from the ground up and this had always been her favorite part of the company. She always got excited about what new came in to their warehouse. It felt like Xmas everyday at the warehouse.

She was slowly starting to feel like herself, but she knew this black mark would remain on her heart forever, but she knew she could live with it now.


	4. Fitz

Fitz had grown up in somewhat of and idealistic atmosphere most of his childhood until it all changed after he came back one summer from his relatives in Florence. He found his mother had moved out of his childhood home, and his father had moved some bimbo in. Fitz had grown as tall as his father that summer and when he found out what happened he had a knock down drag out fight with his father before he moved into a small apartment with his mother. His father froze all his mother's accounts so she couldn't pay for much, so Fitz and his mother got jobs to keep their heads above water.

This became a blessing and a curse for Fitz. He had to stop playing football in order to work an after school job at a sporting goods store. Through his great work ethic the owner gave him a scholarship so he could at least go to college. His mother was so grateful that her son was taken care of, that she decided to move back home to Florence Italy to be near her family again, and to get help with hiring a lawyer to sue her husband for child support and alimony he owed, but had held all of it up in a court of law for years.

His mother went home to fight the good fight and Fitz was a man on a mission to make something out of his life. He would get the occasional call from his father demanding that he study business so he could come into the company. He promised himself that he would never ask that sperm donor for anything while he was in college.

After his Freshman year at USC, he spent the summer back in Italy with his mother and family. His cousin Nikolas asked him if he wanted to volunteer at the refugee center in Rome. So he spent two weeks helping refugees from the middle east get help with food, clothing, and medical care. Fitz was asked to assist mostly in the medical tent since he seemed to have a knack with the kids. It was in those two weeks that he decided that he would become a doctor. When he returned to campus the following couple of months he had a new fire burning inside him and that was to help others.

It was in his Junior year that he met and started to date one Melody Carmichael. She was on scholarship as well. They met in an Organic Chemistry class and found that they shared the same amount of goals about going to Medical school, or though Fitz thought. Mellie knew exactly who Fitz was, and she knew he was the heir to Grant Foods. What she didn't know was that he was estranged from his father and they really hadn't seen each other in over five years.

Melody Carmichael came from a poor family that lived on the wrong site of the tracks in Hicksville North Carolina. Mellie's greatest wish was to make herself over in another place far away from North Carolina. Her out was academics and it led her to the greatest pool of rich people she could find. She was determined to never live like her family again. She was so adamant about forgetting her past that she never saw any of her family again. She even told Fitz she was an orphan while they dated. He felt sorry for her and it allowed Mellie to get closer to him. She molded herself to fit what Fitz needed in a wife. She said and did everything that Fitz thought he needed in a wife. Only problem was that Mellie always had an agenda running in the background. When she found out about Fitz and his father's woe's she reached out to Gerry and asked if they could meet.

Gerry liked Mellie right away. She was the kind of woman who could get things done. They hashed out a plan to get Fitz back into the Grant Foods fold. But Mellie had a price for such dealing. She wanted five million in her own Swiss bank account that Fitz would never know about. She would take the first payment when she got pregnant, and the second when Fitz was in the company for at least five years. Gerry wanted to make sure that Fitz would be to entrenched in the business and responsible to his family financially.

Fitz swallowed his pride the moment he got Mellie pregnant and asked for a job from his Dad. He didn't want a job at the top, he wanted to stay as far away from his Dad as he possible could. So he started out in the distribution warehouse loading trucks at night and trying to study for his MCAT's for entrance into Medial School. He was sure his plan with Mellie would work it's way out, and he would only be there for four years to let Mellie finish up, but after she had Jerry and she told him she didn't want to go to medical school with Jerry being so young. He saw his dreams start to slip away from him. Even though he worked in the distribution warehouse, no one knew who he was. He used his mother's maiden name and his middle name. His boss was impressed with his work ethic and asked him if he was interested in the day shift's supervisors position. He thought if he could work really hard he could save up enough for him to go to Medical School and live on the saving with his pay raise. But again Mellie foiled his plans with another pregnancy.

Although Gerry knew Fitz was working in the distribution center. Mellie always kept him informed about how he was doing. Gerry was really proud of his son, he wanted him to live up to his potential as a Grant, but he had never imagined just how good his son was. He sent word down to the distribution center for Fitz to come up and speak to the owner.

Fitz was annoyed that Gerry had sent for him, but he had to keep up the charade that he was not the heir to Grant Foods. He sat in his father's waiting room in his work cloths as people came in and out and looked at his appearance and sneered at how he looked.

"When Gerry finally came out he spoke loudly enough for everyone to hear, "Fitz my boy, come on in son."

Eyes shot up at finally seeing Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III. No one had seen him since he was a boy of ten, so much to their surprise they had been giving him the side eye the entire time he was sitting there.

Fitz sad down.

"What do you want Gerry?"

Gerry was a little taken back by being addressed by his name instead of Dad. Even though he had not seen him in five years he still kept his eye out for him. He was really proud of his son making his way in the world on his own and he wanted him to use that work ethic his bosses boasted about in corporate headquarters.

"Listen son, I know I haven't been the father you wanted or needed, but I'm still your father and I want you to succeed. I've gotten really glowing reports about your work and how you have climbed to a supervisors position within two years. You have a great head on your shoulders and your a strong confident young man with a growing family. I would like to put our past behind us, and I would like to offer you a position working with me. I want to hand over the business to you when I retire. Name your price for a salary and I will fulfill it. This is your legacy son. Me your grandpa and your great-grandpa build this bushiness with family in mind. What do you say?"

"That's real funny Gerry that you would use family as a selling point to me when you cheated on your wife, disowned your son, and taken up with anything that wears a skirt. If anything this is not the kind of family I want to be part of. Thanks for the offer, but lets go back to the status quo. I don't see you and you don't see me."

Fitz got up to walk out.

"I'll make you a deal. You work under me for the next two years and I will not only pay your mother everything she's owed, but I'll sweeten the pot by tossing in an additional ten million."

Fitz knew at that moment he was on a precipice of his life. Does he sacrifice his dream to help his mother, or does he remain selfish and walk out the door.

"I'll give you a week to consider, but I want an answer by next Friday."

Fitz still had his back toward his father, but he shook his head in the affirmative and left.

Fitz left work early and went to a nearby park from the two bedroom apartment he shared with Mellie and his two boys.

He weighed out his options and decided that taking his father's offer was the right thing to do for everyone. Everyone but him. He sat on the picnic bench and let his tears fall, because he knew that he had sold his soul and no one would ever know just how much he had sacrificed that day.

Mellie didn't care that Fitz seemed to change year after year into someone she didn't know anymore. She got what she wanted. Him to marry her after she got pregnant, a large house, the finest cars, and all the spending cash she wanted from Fitz. She had achieved her goal and now she was going to enjoy it to the hilt. She made sure that she kept having the kids to sink Fitz deeper and deeper into his responsibility, but she was to busy with all her social responsibilities to raise the kids. She had gotten a nanny the moment Fitz took his new job. She was to busy with the country club ladies to stay at home on a regular basis. She had a job to climb as high into society as she possible could. The boys were well taken care of and Fitz seemed to spend all his free time with them and in her mind that was enough for growing boys.


	5. A New Day

_**Hello Everyone! Thank you so much for your reviews, favorites and views. I hope you like this new chapter, I start back in their present. Hope you guys enjoy it. I do not own any characters from Scandal.**_

* * *

When Fitz woke up the next morning. His phone had imprinted on his face from last night. Oddly enough he woke up feeling refreshed. He got a good nights sleep despite his little visit form Gerry and Mellie the night before. He got up, got cleaned up. By the time he was ready to eat it was already noon. He called down for room service to bring up the biggest steak and fixings they had.

Not only had he had a good nights sleep, but he felt like for the first time in a long time he was really awake to his life. He had made a decision and it felt good despite the consequences. He had also made another decision. He was going to get custody of Teddy, Philip, and Adam. They were all old enough to choose and could talk to the judge. He was the more loving and caring parent, and he would be damned if he let his wife turn his children into monsters like her. Besides he could bring the nanny into to testify to her care methods.

He wasn't sure how this would affect Olivia, but if she couldn't deal with it, then it wasn't meant to be. His kids came first.

After he scarfed down his meal. He needed to talk to someone who wouldn't judge him and would understand. So he called his mother in Italy. It was early evening at her villa.

"Ciao Mamma! How are you?"

"Mio figlio! How are you my child! I've missed you so much. When are you and the boys coming to visit me again? It's so lonely here in this villa all by myself."

"You can solve that by coming home. I miss you so much."

Adriana Farfalla Grant heard something in her son's voice she hadn't in years. Hope.

"You know I would if I could, but being within 3000 miles of your father upsets me." She laughed.

"I know the feeling."

"Thomas my love tell me what is wrong with you and your father." She used Thomas when he was a child because she thought it set him apart from his father. She wanted him to be his own man.

There was never anything between them but the truth always. He left nothing out even about Olivia.

"Well son, you have been a busy little bee. First let me start by saying how sorry I was not to be able to help you with your dream at the time. It took me years to get the money out of your father he owed me after the divorce. If you want to still pursue your dream I have the money and the influence to back you. You never have to worry about that. Second, I think securing the boys is paramount. I never like Mellie as you know and now we know why she always gave me the creeps. Thirdly, your happiness has always been paramount to me. If this Olivia woman makes you happy then go for it. Life is short my son and we both are not getting any younger. I know you want to get everything settled with your wife and kids, but don't let her slip away. She gave you great advice and I love her already. Take the month to get settled, at the end of that month I will return and help you with the boys. We will work this out. Never give up on love my son."

He and his mother hung up after saying their goodbyes and he felt so light after that conversation. She was right he was not going to waste anymore time with getting his life back on his track. He was just 40 and he could go to medical school now. It would be a little weird going to school the same time as his boys, but here was a chance to show them that you should never give up on your dreams.

He felt like his heart started pumping for the first time in a long time, he was actually getting excited even though he knew there would be a lot of hurdles to get over, mainly his father and soon to be ex-wife. He wanted to call and talk to Olivia, but he wanted to hold off about his news until his boys knew at least. To him this would be the hardest thing to do. He knew where Gerry's loyalties lied, but it would be a tougher sale to Teddy, Philip and Adam. They were not Mamma boys per se, because Mellie didn't have a maternal bone in her body. It was upsetting the apple cart their routines and where they would be living.

He picked up his phone and called his son Gerry and asked him to bring his brothers to his hotel. He had to break it to the kids before Mellie smoothed his absence over with a lie. He had to just pull the bandage off quick and deal with the fallout.

* * *

An hour later he was sitting in a chair facing his boys on the couch. He took a deep breath and started to talk.

"I'm sure you all have been wondering about my absence for the last two days. I wanted to tell you myself. Your mother and I are going to get divorced."

He gave them all a moment to let the information sink in. Adam started to tear up and Gerry put his arm around his little brother. Teddy had a blank look on his face, but Philips face was filled with anger."

"So who is she?" Philip said.

"What?"

"WHO IS SHE! THE WOMAN YOU ARE LEAVING US FOR!"

"Philip this is not about another woman, this is about lies that have been told and dreams sold for money."

"What the fuck does that mean?" He said.

"Philip I know your mad, but I'm still your father and you will not use that kind of language with me. You have a right to feel angry, but you don't have a right to talk to me like I'm one of your friends. You want adult answers then ask them like an adult."

Philip looked down as his father scolded him about his language.

"Dad, what the heck is going on, could you explain a little more other than the cryptic stuff you just said." Teddy said.

He took another deep breath before he spoke again.

"Before Gerry was born your Mom and I had agreed that we would go to medical school, in fact we were both accepted at John Hopkins. Four months before we were due to leave your Mom got pregnant. So, I decided to go to work for Grandpa for a few years while Mom went to Medical School then I would go after she finished. What I did not know and found out recently was that she and Grandpa conspired to keep me at the company. Grandpa paid Mom a couple million dollars to sabotage my plans to go to medical school so I could stay at the company."

"So we were nothing more that pawns to keep you in place so Mom could live the high life?"

"No Teddy you all were never a pawn. I love each of you so much! I even want you all to live with me, if you want. Your all old enough to decide for yourself. If you want to stay with Mom that doesn't make me love you any less."

He went over and bent down in front of Adam and stroked his head and his son fell into his arms and sobbed. He knew it was going to be bad, but he had to let them know where they stood with him. Fitz picked up Adam and sat back in his spot and hugged all his sons at once.

* * *

The boys made it back to the house and adjourned into Gerry's room. They needed to talk it out among themselves. Gerry was your typical big brother they all wanted to hear from him first.

He looked at his little brothers on his bed before he started to talk.

"I'm the one who told Dad about Mom. I was tired of her getting away with everything."

His brother's all looked at him wide eyed.

"What the hell Ger! Your ass is away at school you won't have to live in this shit storm." Philip yelled.

"Sit your scrawny ass back down Philip. I have my reasons. Look, I've known about Mom for over ten years. At first I didn't know what was really going on until two years later when I could process it. I held it in me until last night and it was killing me to know that Mom had fooled Dad for so many years. Just looking at her made me want to just yell it out, but last night I heard Mom and Dad talking and he was questioning their marriage. I think he knew deep down that something wasn't right, but because he had a responsibility to us he's hung in there. Well guess what? Dad has a right to be happy. If that's not with Mom then so be it. He's been nothing but a stand up guy and that's all he's ever wanted for us to be. So this is me being a stand up guy, and letting him know what Mom did to him so many years ago. I couldn't keep this in anymore. I'm sorry I never told you guys, but I'm telling you now. If your mad at me then deal with it. It was the right thing to do."

They all sat their taking in everything that was said and trying to decide what they wanted for themselves.

* * *

Adam could not take it anymore, he told his brothers he was going for walk around the lake and he would be back later. Gerry wanted to go with him, but he said he needed to think about what he said and what Dad had said.

They all knew Adam was going to be a tough sell. Mellie and Adam had nearly died at birth because of complications. Although she rarely gave a crap about the older boys, she did show a little more affection for Adam.

It was late in the afternoon when Adam took off and he just mindlessly walked around the lake not paying attention to where he was going. With the last slivers of light going out he started to panic a little because he could not see up the banks to distinguish the houses. When it finally went dark he stopped stumbling around and squatted down by a tree that jutted out over the lake and wrapped his arms around his knees and started to cry.

Olivia was perched on her deck as usual drinking a glass of wine after a long day of reading manifest. She was almost in full relax mode when she heard sobbing below her deck near the water. She went back inside to get a flashlight went down her steps to see if she could find out where it was coming from. When she pointed her flashlight along the water she saw a small boy with his hand up covering his eyes from her light.

"Hey! Are you ok? What are you doing out near the water in the dark? Look I live just up this hill in that house. Lets get you away from this cold water."

Adam knew he was not suppose to go with strangers, but he heard the concern in her voice and he some how trusted it.

When she finally got him up to her home and into some light she thought he looked vaguely familiar. His curly hair and beautiful blue tear filled eyes.

"My names Olivia. What's yours?"

"Adam"

"Well hello just Adam. You have a last name or will I have to guess?" She smiled.

Adam felt the warmth glowing off her and he answered, "Grant. Adam Grant."

Olivia smiled at how small a world it really was. Of course he reminded her of someone it was mini Fitz.

"Well Adam Grant, I believe I know your father. Do you want to give him a call to let him come and get you and that your alright. I'm sure people are out looking for you now."

"Please! I don't want to see any of my family right now. Dad told us he was divorcing our Mom today and everyone seems to be just ok with it."

Olivia jestered for him to come and sit down with her on the couch.

"Would you like to talk to me about how your feeling? I'm a good listener."

"I guess, as long as you don't tell my Dad or Mom."

"I pinky swear to the tenth power that I won't." She giggled.

Adam took her pinky with his and then shook on it. And laughed at how silly this lady was being.

"First we have to give your Dad a call to let him know your alright. If you were my son, I would be really worried."

"Sure, but don't tell Dad where I am right now."

"Ok, for now, but he will probably want to come pick you up."

"I know and I'm probable in all kinds of hot water for not taking my cell phone, but I needed to think about everything that happened today and make a decision on who to live with. I just got all turned around and everything seemed to look the same."

"Hey I can understand that, I have a hard time myself in the dark, but lets put your parents out of their misery first."

Olivia goes to her house phone so Adam could dial Fitz.

Fitz and Teddy had taken the other side of the lake to look for Adam and Gerry and Phillip had taken the opposite. When his cell phone rang with an unknown number he held his breath.

"Hi Dad!"

Fitz legs gave out on him as he dropped to one knee after hearing Adam's voice.

"Thank God Adam! Where are you and who's phone is this?"

"I'm ok Dad, I'm with a lady called Olivia at her house. I'm fine, I just got turned around and she found me and took me to her house. I know before you say it about going with strangers, but she seems like a nice lady or she might be a serial kill, jury's still out on that one." He smiled.

Olivia busted out laughing and shook her head.

"Are you at Olivia Pope's house?"

"Is your last name Pope?"

She shook her head.

"Yeah Dad. She said she knew you, but Dad I'm not ready to come home just yet. Can you give me an hour or two before you pick me up? I'll let Ms. Olivia call you and give you directions. I know I'm in all kinds of trouble, but please Dad give me the time. I promise to call you as soon as I'm done."

Fitz breath a sigh of relief and agreed to give him some more time. After he hung up he called his other son's and Mellie to let her know that Adam was safe and he would pick him up later tonight.

Adam turned to Olivia and asked the question. "How do you know my father?"

"We are business acquaintances." She didn't believe in lying but after all he's been through today, now was not the time to confess all her sins to a twelve year old.

Adam shook his head thinking of course that is how they know each other.

"So, lets get you something to eat. I just made some spaghetti and I was about to dish it up. How about it?"

Adam didn't realize he was so hungry until Olivia mentioned food. They sat down at her small dining room table and ate spaghetti and meatballs with garlic bread.

Olivia was overjoyed with Adam's company. If Daniel had lived he would almost be his age give or take a few years. After they ate and Adam helped her with the dishes they went out on the deck for fresh air and she thought to give Adam some time to think or talk either was fine with her.

It had been really quite for some time before Olivia noticed that Adam had fallen asleep in the lounger. She put her glass of wine down and lifted Adam into her arms although it was tough going. He looked small but he was heavy, she only manged to get him to her couch. She took off his shoes and covered him up with an afghan and then she used her cell phone to call Fitz.

"Hey Fitz my visitor has fallen asleep, you can come and get him."

She gave him directions on how to drive down to her place from the street above. Fitz was there within minutes. She went to answer the door and before she could get a hello out Fitz had fused his lips to hers. His kiss was fueled by gratefulness and fear. Olivia allowed him a minute to get his emotions out before she pulled back.

"Sorry. I don't know what got into me, but when I saw you and knew you had found my son. I will forever be in your debt."

She caressed his face, "Fitz it was my pleasure and glad fate played a little into me finding him tonight. He's in the living room sleep. He weighs a ton by the way." She laughed.

"Livie, you shouldn't have moved him."

"Fitz, I was not going to let him stay outside in the cold until you got here. Here lets go into my bedroom to talk a minute."

Olivia checked on Adam again before they headed to her bedroom.

"Fitz Adam was really upset about the conversation you had with him earlier, and the following conversation with his brothers. He's pretty torn up about how things are about to change for him. I just wanted you to know why he took off. He loves you very much, but he loves his Mom too."

Fitz brushed his hands through his hair and blew out a breath before he spoke to Olivia.

"I knew this would be hard, but it's especially hard on Adam. He's such a sensitive little kid. He's like me in so many ways."

Olivia smiled at what he said. He was Fitz's mini me and she loved the pint sized version of Fitz.

Before she know what was happening Fitz had closed the space between them and he leaned down and pecked her lips.

"Thank you for taking care of my child. You really didn't have to do that."

Olivia smiled as she rubbed her hands up and down his forearms.

"Fitz it was a complete pleasure. He's really a smart funny kid. I like him a lot."

This time Fitz pulled her close and smothered her with a smoldering kiss. When she opened her eyes again, she was now pressed up against a wall with Fitz's very prominent erection against her stomach. She needed to focus for a minute his son was in the next room.

"Fitz we can't do this right now, we might wake up Adam."

Fitz lifted her up and started to grind his erection against her core.

"Let me just put it in a little that's all I want. Please Olivia." He whispered in her ear.

This was totally insane and she seemed to have no control with this man. She was loosing focus.

She breathy spoke out, "Fitz we can't, we both know you won't stop with your tip inside me. I want all of you and you know this."

He looked her in her eyes and shook his head yes, but he wasn't going to let his erection go to waste so he continued to grind into her until they both found release. Fitz looked down at his pants and laughed at what a mess he made, but it was worth it. This woman was incredible. She took care of his son when she didn't have to, and to him it made her even more sexy in his eyes and that was why he had to have her.

Olivia let Fitz use her bathroom to get cleaned up before he carried Adam to his car and left for the night. Before he left he kissed her again and thanked her for looking out for his son. He would call her tomorrow.

Olivia waved as Fitz pulled away and she returned to her home.

"This is not going very well with staying away from him until he gets his life together."

She heard her mother's voice say try to be a little happier everyday. She had to admit, Fitz made her happy.


	6. New Begginings

Fitz didn't want to interrupt his kids summer vacation, but he knew he needed to get back to LA to get the ball rolling on a few thing. One was to consult a lawyer. He knew Mellie wouldn't go silently, so he needed a bulldog to handle his divorce and that was one smooth talker named Harrison Wright. Fitz had known Harrison since his high school days. They both went to USC together, but after Fitz started to date and marry Mellie Carmichael. Their friendship kind of took a backseat. Harrison hated Mellie and thought she was a gold digger, but he could never prove it. So he did the right thing and took a step back from them and their family. He wasn't going to bring strife into his friends home. Harrison went off to Harvard Law and came back home and made a name for himself as a divorce attorney to the stars. To say Harrison was talented was an understatement. He got one of his billionaire client off paying just twenty percent of his fortune instead of half what was due in California. He was good with prenups and he made sure that his client never established residency in California, which was news to the spouse at their divorce hearing.

After getting Adam and the boys settled back at the Tahoe house, he let them know that if they wanted to come back home with him it was ok, and it was ok if they wanted to stay with their Mom for the rest of their vacation. The boys decided to stay in Tahoe for the rest of the month and their Dad would come up every weekend to see them.

So here was Fitz on a Monday morning in the Bel Air office's of one Harrison Wright Esq.

"Fitzy my man! How the hell are you!"

Harrison greeted Fitz with a bro hug.

"Fine Harry, just fine." He smiled. He was still the same old Harrison.

"Fine is not what brings most people to my office. Come on back. Amanda hold all my calls while I talk to Fitzgerald."

Harrison asked Fitz to sit down across from his desk.

"So Fitz my man have you come to your senses and finally decided to kick that witch of a wife to the curb? Or am I overstepping my bounds right now?"

"No, your right on the money with why I'm here. I want to get out of my marriage as quickly as possible, and I want custody of my three school aged boys."

Harrison sat back in his high backed chair and rocked a little with a smirk on his face.

"So what did you catch her in, because I can tell she did something really terrible for you to try and divorce her while you have kids in school."

"What if it's me that did something?"

"Riiight! Mr. Boy scout himself is having a mid-life crisis and he is wilding out up in Tahoe with every hotty he comes in contact with. Please don't bore me with that story."

"Well your partially right, but wrong context."

Harrison sits there wide eyed for a moment.

"Well spill Fitzy. This has to be really good if you came to me."

For the next thirty minutes Fitz explains everything that happened last week."

Harrison blows out a breath he had no idea he had been holding.

"Damn man! When you go off the reservation, you really go off the reservation. The good news is their is probably no available footage of the lake porn scene you made. So we don't have to worry about that, that is if Mellie doesn't get wind of it. Second, you sure you don't want some kind of spousal support or child support from your Dad?"

"My Dad?! What's he got to do with my divorce and support?"

"Since Mellie doesn't work, and if I were you and I'm advising you to see if we can recover the money she got from your Dad. In essence your Dad and wife colluded to perpetrate a fraud on you. He is equally liable as Mellie, not to mention this is spousal interference on a galactic level."

Fitz got up and started to pace a little taking in all of what Harrison was saying. He could use the money to help support himself while he was in school, and the money that Mellie got he could turn into educational funds for his kids.

"Will this delay my divorce? I want to be done with her as fast as I can. I want to pursue something with Olivia."

"It could, but I have a guy. Don't ask who, but he can hack anything and run down any money outside the US. Can you give us Jerry's account numbers?"

"Yeah, he's dumb enough to let me handle all the families finances. If he's delusional enough, he may think I might cool down and come back to the company. I have passwords and codes to all our financial institutions. For him to move that large amount of money, he had to have taken it from the company."

"You know if we can prove he took the money from the company, we could have the board kick him out. That's if you still care about the company."

"No Harry. I meant it when I said I'm going to medical school. I'm going to do what I've always dreamed of. I just want to be away from the company and away from him."

"Alright, but I still think we should sue him for spousal support and child support. You could use the money to live off and not use your mother's finances."

"I'll think about it Harry, but do you want to have your guy meet with me about the accounts or what?"

"I'll have him call you. His name is Huck and he will probably want to come by your house later this week. Just know he looks a little spooky, but he gets the job done."

"Speaking of house, I'm looking for a house in the kids same school district so they don't have to move."

"Why don't you put Mellie out? If you have the kids then you get the house."

"I never liked that mausoleum. It was what Mellie had to have. I want to find a nice cozy house for me and the boys. She can do whatever the hell she wants with it, I never put it in my name. She's the only one on the deed."

"Good man, she will be sattled with the expense and upkeep, you should be able to walk away scott free."

* * *

After he and Harrison went over a few other things, he had other errands to run that day. He needed to find a roof for him and the boys to live under, and he needed to see about reapplying to medical school. He wasn't sure where he was going to go, but he wanted to have options on the West and East coast.

Later in the week he found a realtor that could show him three rentals in the boys school district. He wanted to rent for only a year. By the end the next school year and the summer he would know where he was going to school in the fall and Teddy would be ready for college as well. It would be just Philip and Adam he had to worry about uprooting.

While Fitz had been busy all week he still managed to talk to Olivia every night. He told her what Harrison said and she said that he should consider it. She asked what he was going to do about working while he spent the school year with his boys. He hadn't gotten that far into his thinking.

"Fitz, I'm not trying to butt into your life, but I have a good friend who is the head of Pediatrics at Cedars. Why not be a full time volunteer at the hospital until your ready for medical school. Maybe I could ask Cyrus if you could be paid somehow. He always tells me they are always short on volunteers."

"Livie! That is a great idea. It would allow me to get my feet wet again and observe new techniques and maybe one day I'll be back here on staff. You are my little life saver in so many ways."

"I just want what's best for you. On another note. Summer will be over soon and I think I'm strong enough to go back home. I won't leave without saying goodbye."

Fitz's heart sunk. He knew she would have to go back home soon, but next month. His heart felt like it was breaking.

"Liv don't say yes or no, but think about me coming out a weekend a month. I'm sure I'll have to share weekends with Mellie and when I do, I want us to go on a real date. I want you to show me your New York and if you have time to come out, I'll show you my LA."

"I'd really like that Fitz. I want you to meet my family, and I want to show you our business and all my favorite restaurants around town."

"Then it's a date. So, are you going to read to me tonight or not? Who do we have in peril tonight?"

Olivia giggled and pulled out her latest novel and started to read.

* * *

Before he knew it the month had gone by so fast. He made his last trip to Tahoe to bring his kids home and to find out where they wanted to live. And he needed to say goodbye to Olivia. That task was making his heart feel like it was being squeezed to death at the thought.

He called Gerry to bring the boys over to his suite so they all could talk and make some decisions.

"Well guys who's it going to be? Before you say who you want to live with know this. I will not love you any less if you decided to stay with Mom. You will always be welcomed into my home and I will see you guys on alternate weekends. Don't worry about telling Mom, I'll do that."

All his boys looked around before Gerry spoke up.

"Dad it goes without saying that if I wasn't going back to school I'd be at your place, and just because I'm going back to school I still need my room at your house during breaks."

Fitz stood up and hugged his oldest. He was going back to school at the University of Michigan where he was on a football scholarship as a Tight End.

Teddy spoke up next. "I'm with you Dad. I only have a year left in school and I want to go to Michigan with Gerry even if it's an academic scholarship. Not all of us can be lunk heads."

Gerry pushed his nerdy brother in the head, but he was glad he was coming to Michigan with him. He didn't say it much but he really looked out for Teddy at all times.

Fitz got up again and hugged Teddy.

Everyone's gaze turned on Philip.

"I'm going to stay with Mom. I like my room and riding the bus with all my friends."

Fitz knew it was going to be a tough sale to Philip, he never liked change even as a baby. Fitz got up again and hugged Philip and kissed him on his cheek. Philip had made his choice but he was struggling with it. He felt like his brothers were judging him.

Fitz put both his hands on the sides of his son's face, "it's ok Philip, I don't love you any less son. Don't beat yourself up over all this. And your brother's will not think less of you either."

Fitz turned to look at them all.

Philip sat back down and everyone looked at Adam.

Everyone was so focused on Philip that they didn't see Adam crying. Fitz picked him up and sat him on his lap and said that he didn't have to live with him and he would see him and Philip as much as he could.

"That's not why I'm crying Dad. I want to live with you, but Philip won't be there."

Fitz was taken aback by Adam's admission. He thought for sure that he would choose Mellie.

"If you want to stay with Mom and Philip it's ok Adam. I don't want you to feel bad about this."

"No Daddy, I'm going with you and Teddy."

Adam hadn't called him Daddy for a while now. He always slipped up when he was upset. He told him one time he thought that big boys should say Dad and not Daddy.

Philip came over and put his arm around his little brother and said, "how about I come over to Dad's after school and Teddy or Dad can drop me back off at home in the evening."

Philip and Adam were just as close as Gerry and Teddy. Philip looked after his little brother just as much.

Fitz breathed a sign of relieve and said, "alright then. I found a five bedroom house two blocks over from our old home and Grandma is coming from Italy to stay and help me out. There is a mother-in-law apartment out back so she has her own space."

"Oh so now you tell us!" Philip said.

They all laughed. There was one universal feeling and that was Grandma Adriana Farfalla Grant was an excellent Italian cook. Her cooking skills had only gotten better when she moved back to Florence. The boys loved their vacations to Italy to see their Grandmother.

Adam jumped off Fitz's lap and yelled "YES!" as he pumped his arms in the air.

Everyone laughed because Grandma spoiled Adam in particular.

* * *

After living arrangements had been discussed he drove back over to the Tahoe house to talk to Mellie. He knew she had been served with divorce papers the week before. She had been livid and called him and cursed at him, and called him everything but a child of God. He knew she was going to be uncooperative, but Fitz was baited for bear. He and Huck had been working together finding out where she parked her money and moved it without her knowledge.

When he walked in the house behind his kids he could see the steam coming off of her head.

"Hey Ger, can you take your brother's to the movie or something on me." He pulled out his wallet and gave him a couple hundred of dollars.

"What? You think we're running away?"

"No, I just know how much you eat and the rest of the boys, it takes a couple hundred to fill your tank."

"Growing boy Dad, growing boy." He smiled as he noticed his mother's demeanor as he hustled his brother's out the door.

Soon as the door closed Mellie launched her attack.

"Who the hell do you think you are divorcing me! You spineless little snake. I made you! We wouldn't have half the stuff we have or our social standing in the community if it wasn't for me!"

Fitz held up his hand to stop her rant.

"See this is where you really don't get it, and I was spineless alright to not kick you to the curb after Gerry was born and went on to medical school. That's on me and I own it, but what I don't take credit for is your gold digging heart! Mellie Belle!"

Mellie took a step back horrified at the nick name she had in her hometown in North Carolina. Once she gathered her composure a bit.

"Where the hell did you get that name?"

"From your Ma and Pa, who by the way were so happy to know that you are in fact still alive and doing very well here in California. I invited them and your whole family out to visit you and the boys. They were so proud you had made something of yourself, but they were mystified by the police report years ago claiming that you had been a victim of a car jacking. Hmm...well I told them it must have been a mistake on someones part, but they were ecstatic that they will be able to ride a plane for the first time. I told them they could stay at the house you had plenty of room."

Fitz turned his back as he almost giggled at the faces Mellie was making. He turned back around to deliver the gut shot.

"That got me to thinking about what else you were hiding. I had my lawyer, you know Harrison who hates the ground you walk on. He had someone dig into your background and your finances, and shucks all to heaven he found five million dollars in a Swiss Bank account under Melody Carmichael's name. Surely this must be the blood money Jerry paid you to ruin my life, so I had him move the money out of the account and put somewhere else. So here is what is going to happen. My first thought was to turn it into a college fund for the boys, but our boys seem to keep astounding me with their brilliance, plus I don't want them tainted by all this. The money's dirty like you and Jerry. You are going to let the boys live where they want to. The only one who wanted to stay was Philip, the rest will be going with me. You are going to sign the divorce papers and you will get nothing other than the house. It's in your name so you live with it. Once our divorce goes through I'll put the money back. Make no mistake Mellie you so much as sneer at me from now until the divorce is final and I will have that money sent to every charity in this country."

Fitz turned to leave, then turned around.

"Buck up baby your family should be here tomorrow."


	7. Saying Goodbye

_**Hi everyone and Happy Memorial Day. I want to sent a shout out to those families who have lost a love one for our freedom. Thanks can never be enough for my brother and sisters in arms. I hope everyone is having a great time with family and friends. Another thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favored, or read my story so far. Just so you know, I've already started on the next chapter. I do not own any characters from Scandal.**_

* * *

After Fitz left the house he texted Olivia to let her know he was coming over. He wanted to spend as much time with her before she left. She had changed his life for good. He felt like he was just starting again. Everything was mostly put back right in his life, and the final piece had to be her. He drove down to her house parked his car as Olivia waited at the door for him. Her driveway was ultra private and her neighbors could not look down on to her property, so when she walked up to Fitz and hugged him and kissed him passionately there would be no one there to see it.

"Well that was some kind of welcome." Fitz said.

"I know we're not really together, but I missed touching you. Our phone conversations are nice, but I missed you. Does that make sense?"

"Oh course it does Livie. I've missed you too. I've had a lot to keep me busy so I wouldn't go out of my mind thinking of you, but in the quiet times all I think about is you."

They walked back into the house where Olivia had prepared lunch for them.

"I wanted to cook for you before I go. Speaking of leaving. The jet will be here tomorrow morning to take me home."

Fitz thought he was having a heart attack listening to her tell him she was leaving sooner than he thought.

"Why the sudden need to go back home?"

"My brother been holding down the business for me these last few months, but he has a new baby and it's not fair to keep him from enjoying the first few months of his son's life. I have to put on my big girl panties and go home and take care of the business."

Fitz hugged Olivia so tight he thought he might break her, but he knew it was the right thing for her to go home, even though it was breaking his heart. After some time he pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"Lets make the rest of this day count. I want to spend the entire day and night with you. We don't have to be intimate, but I want to squeeze out every second I can with you."

She reached out her hand and guided him to the kitchen for the chicken Alfredo she made for lunch. She opened one of her best white wines and they sat down and devoured the food and drink while they talked and laughed about everything and nothing.

Once they were done with lunch, Olivia made him the most wonderful cup of Greek coffee. He was amazed by her culinary skills and how her work had afforded her the chance to travel and incorporate that into her cooking. They went out on her deck to enjoy the coffee and the calm of the lake. Once they were done, Olivia asked him to go wading down on the lake.

When they were knee deep in the cold water, Olivia turned to him.

"I want you to know you were an answer to a prayer. Not you per se, but an idea that I could be happy again and that I could let hope back into my life. I want to thank you for that and let you know how truly grateful I am to know you."

Fitz's breathing hitched and tears started to prick his eyes.

"No Olivia, you saved me from a life time of hopelessness. You were the answer to my prayer that I never knew I needed."

He sloshed over and hugged her and kissed her all over her face calmly and slowly as the lake. They stayed like that for which they thought was for hours, but it wasn't because the lake was to cold for them to stay long. They adjourned back up to her deck and sat together on her lounger. Fitz at the back and Olivia sitting between his legs as they enjoyed the day together. Both knew it would be a long time before they might get to see each other again, so the large majority of the day was spent in silence and contentment. When the sun began to set, Olivia prompted Fitz to fire up the grill for the skirt steaks she had been marinating all day.

She made a roasted pepper couscous and a Moroccan spiced Arugula salad, with cranberry's and pistachios. For wine she pulled out one her best red's she had, an Italian Malbec, just for Fitz.

Fitz was suitable impressed by how she went all out to make this dinner. Other than his mother no one had ever cooked for him like this. He was so humbled by how she took the time to make a meal he had no doubt would never forget. His mother always told him that food and how you prepared it was an act of love. From the moment he stepped through her threshold today he knew in his soul that this is what he had been missing his whole life. Someone who actually cared about what he thought or listened to him. From one conversation over the phone about how he missed traveling and eating while in Europe, and how he wanted so desperately to experience Africa, this woman brought Northern Africa to him on a plate. He knew in that moment he had to see and dine the world with her.

When dinner was done, he couldn't believe when he was outside barbecuing that she had put some pillows and a beautiful Moroccan styled table cloth on the coffee table. They would be dining in front of the fire. The couscous was in a clay pot called a Tangine, and they had individual salads next to their plates.

Fitz brought the steaks into the kitchen as Olivia was opening the bottle of wine. Fitz sat the Moroccan seasoned steaks down and took the bottle from Olivia to open it for her. He smiled as he read the label.

"Now you have to marry me. I love this wine, my Mom usually has it when I go home to Florence. How did you know?"

"One of our many conversations about wine. You mentioned that you were raised on Malbec's so I thought I would make you really feel at home tonight."

Fitz smiled at her confession. It warmed his heart to no end to know that, that minor conversation played a part in their dinner tonight. He kissed her tenderly for her thoughtfulness. Even though she was leaving tomorrow the dinner had such a festive mood to it. He loved the food she prepared. He thought if he married her, he would definitely gain some weight, but it would be so much fun putting it on.

They finished off their dinner with a traditional Italian espresso with raw sugar. Fitz laid on the floor stuffed to the gill from all the food they had consumed. Olivia got up to clean the dishes, but Fitz stopped her.

"You cooked, I clean. Another Italian tradition in our family."

"How about we clean together?"

"How about we load the dishwasher together and go outside and star gaze a little. It's a clear sky tonight."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll go get a blanket so we can wrap up."

Olivia disappeared out of the kitchen to get the quilt off her bed. Fitz rinsed the dishes and hummed a tune thinking how he could get used to this for the rest of his life. Olivia came back and stared at Fitz from the door and thought she could get used to this.

After all the dishes were loaded they headed out to the deck and sat in the lounger together again and just drank up just being together. It was minutes later that Olivia had a thought.

"Fitz will you stay the night with me? I don't mean in the sexual way, but in I need to feel you next to me tonight."

"I'm glad you asked, because I was going to ask if I could stay. Let me call the boys now and say goodnight."

Olivia went to get up to give him some privacy, but he held her in place as he said goodnight to his boys and told them to call him at anytime if they needed him. Olivia sat there and wished they were her boys and one of them being Daniel. She felt the emotion in her well up at the thought. She could tell that Fitz was a great father and she wanted that with him in the future if they had one.

It was near midnight as they got up and went to her bedroom and got into bed. Neither wore any clothes, they needed that skin on skin contact to sill their bond to each other. It was an hour or so before Fitz heard her breathing even out.

Fitz promised himself that he would not allow Olivia to ever be out of his life before he drifted off to sleep.


	8. Home

_**Hey folks I'm back! Work got a little hectic, but I had some time this morning to finish this chapter. It's the longest so far. I hope you enjoy it. Just a little hint that next chapter will be about his trip to New York. Thank you everyone who has reviewed this story so far. You guys rock! I do not own any Scandal characters.**_

* * *

The morning of her flight Olivia and Fitz held each other for dear life until her alarm put a stop to their time together. They got up and showered together, it wasn't sexual it was a healing ritual for both of them. Memorizing every inch of each others bodies so when the lonely times came, they would have something to hold on to. Olivia slowly got dressed and put the rest of her clothes into her suit cases as Fitz walked them to his car. He was going to drive her to her jet. Olivia was going to leave her car in the garage and call a cab anyway, this was just an extra added bonus of them being together for a little longer.

The perk of having your own plane you could be a little late. Fitz drove up to the hanger got out, let Olivia out and then handed off her luggage to the pilots. Fitz and Olivia stood wrapped in each others arms as they pressed their foreheads together.

Olivia closed her eyes, "it's time for me to go Fitz."

Fitz shook his head, "no, don't leave me please."

Olivia was about to loose it before Fitz spoke again. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put this kind of pressure on you. I'm going to miss you so much."

"I know baby. I'm trying to hold it together too, but you know I will see you in a months time remember. I'm going to show you around town."

They both smiled at the thought.

"Thank you for reminding me. That will help me with pushing forward with my new life."

"Besides, you have a lot happening in the next few weeks yourself. You won't have time to miss me. Your Mom should be here soon, your boys need to get settled at your house. Your divorce has to become final and you need to prep for medical school. So, I don't know how you will have time to miss me."

"Livie, don't sell yourself short. I'm starting to miss you now. I want you to call me when you get home. I need to know that your ok. Also, we need to pick up on our latest novel tonight. Orlando and Beatrice were just about to get together."

Olivia laughed out loud.

"Ok, now I know I need to go. Give me a kiss."

Fitz gave Olivia a kiss that made the pilots toes curl. When he pulled back he could see one lone tear run down Olivia's face as she turned, walked up the stairs and sat down at the window looking out at Fitz, as he backed up toward the car as the plane started up and taxied out of the hanger. Fitz waited inside the hanger doors until she was no longer visible after she took off.

"Goodbye my love. This will be the longest month in history."

* * *

Somewhere over Minnesota Olivia became violently ill. She was throwing up so bad that the pilot asked if she needed him to make and emergency landing. She told him no, they were close enough to New York, but could they make sure that her mother could pick her up. She gave them her drivers number and asked that he pick his mother up and meet them at the airport. She asked the hostess for crackers and ginger ale until they landed.

It was another hour before they landed at the private landing strip outside of Manhattan. Her mother was there when she got off the plane and was mortified by what she saw. Olivia was so pale and sweaty. They got her things in the car and she told the driver to take them straight to New York-Prespertierian. She had an old friend who ran the ER there named Elizabeth North. She called before they left the air field to let her know they were on her way. Lizzie met them at the doors of ER and got her situated and had a nurse draw blood. Olivia was still a little queasy. She thought that the food she had last night might be the culprit or rather she was hoping it was. She was so glad her mother was there with her. She just felt tons better with her there.

Liz North came back into the room with a serious face.

"I got your test back and it is a bit of stomach bug, but one that will last the next seven months. Your going to have a baby Olivia."

Shock doesn't even describe Olivia and Maya's reactions. Maya looked at her daughter laying on the bed and all she could do was start to laugh. She was not laughing at Olivia, but it was the only thing she could do because she was happy and shocked at the same time. She wasn't sure who the baby's father was or if she wanted to keep it. That notion went out of her mind quick knowing what she went through with Daniel. It was like a miracle.

"Livia! This is great news! Isn't it?"

All Olivia heard was that she was pregnant and she could tell her Mom was talking and laughing like a loon, but all she kept thinking is what the hell was she going to tell Fitz. He just unearthed himself from a marriage that trapped him with a baby and now she was pregnant. There was no way in hell she was getting rid of it, but how or when should she tell him. Christ!

She finally came out of her haze to look at her Mom and Liz.

"It's the best news Mom. Life sure has a way of kicking you in the teeth when you least expect it to. I know the drill Liz about vitamins. I'll make an appointment with my own doctor later this week. Can you give me something for my nausea?"

Liz and Maya were a little taken back by the emotionless response she was giving. It was like she was on autopilot.

"Livia, you are coming home with me for a bit so we can get you settled. I don't want you alone in that apartment without someone looking after you with this morning sickness."

"Sure Mom. I don't like the idea either."

What she was really feeling or remembering was what Michael had said about her not taking care of herself when she was pregnant. His words were haunting her now and to be quite frank she was scared shitless on so many levels.

* * *

The drive to Maya's Greenwich Village town home was quite as Olivia climbed deeper into herself. Maya saw it coming and she was going to put a stop to it before it took hold over her daughter again. She waited to long the last time to say something, but not this time. She had a grand baby to bring into this world and she was going to do it with her kicking and screaming if she had to.

Olivia went upstairs to her old room, not the room she used to share with Michael, but the one she had growing up. Her mother had redecorated nicely, but it was her safe haven. Where she knew no one could get to her. Her father always made her feel safe in that house and she needed it right now.

Maya had gone to the kitchen to ask her cook to make some chicken broth and some ginger tea and bring it upstairs when she was done. Maya took off her coat and gloves and laid them across the chair at Olivia's old vanity table. She sat on the side of her bed and took her hands in her and squeezed so Olivia could look at her and hear what she had to say.

"I could hear you thinking all the way home lovely. You did nothing wrong during your pregnancy to make Daniel sick. It was just a twisted roll of the dice that gave Daniel cancer. What Michael said to you is someone who needed a reason why his nine year old son died, and that happened to be you. He was a little man who couldn't see that you carried Daniel for nine month, cared for him in his early months because he couldn't be bothered to stop his career, because he always thought he would have time with Daniel later. Life doesn't work that way. We need to love now, not later, or when we have time. He looked in the mirror and couldn't live with what he had done, so he had to make someone else feel his pain. This is not a second chance or a do over, this child is a sign that your hope was not lost, but a prayer being answered in a way that you weren't expecting. Enjoy this Olivia, laugh, dance! This is pure joy and a gift from God. I don't know who the father is, but he deserves to know this child, if he doesn't want to be in it's life then so be it, but this child will be loved beyond measure. What do we Pope's always do?"

Olivia smiled through her tears. "We always do the right thing."

"Damn right!" She brushed her hair out of her daughters face.

"I had Sara make you some chicken broth and ginger tea. It should settle your stomach. Like the last time we will figure out what you can and can't keep down. Since your brother is home with his new baby and you are a little under the weather, I will be running the business for a few days until we can get you upright. Besides Maya Pope is going to be a very good looking grandma again!"

Olivia laughed at her mother. She was beyond happy being at home again, and her mother always knew how to cut through the bull and put things into perspective.

* * *

After she ate her dinner she took a nap. She was worn out from the flight and staying up all night with Fitz. It was really dark in her room when her cell phone went off. Without looking at the displayed she answered in a groggy voice.

"Hello?"

"Livie, your home. I waited for you to call to let me know you were home, but I started to worry."

She rolled over and turned on her bedside lamp to look at her alarm clock, it was nearly 2am.

"Oh goodness! Fitz, I'm so sorry. The flight was so long and then when I got home I got so sleepy that I thought I would take a little nap."

She knew she had left out a few details in her story, but she was not ready to drop the bomb on him. In fact as she ate her dinner with Maya in the room with her. She told her everything about what happened with her and Fitz and his current marital situation. Maya and Olivia thought that I would be better to tell Fitz face to face while he was in New York. This was to much of an important talk to have over the phone.

"I'm sorry Livie for waking you up, but I needed to here your voice before I went to bed. Go back to sleep, I'll call you tomorrow at ten your time tomorrow. Sleep well. I miss you."

"I miss you too Fitz. Sleep well."

They hung up with different feelings.

Fitz grateful she made it back home safely. Olivia petrified to the tenth degree, but also so excited about the baby. She could hardly wait to see him again. She knew that it's not the same situation that Fitz was in. She has her own life and money to support their child, but if he wanted to be in the baby's life, will that stop him from pursuing his dream. Before Olivia went to sleep she felt a peace knowing that whatever the future held, they would work it out.

* * *

 _ **Two weeks later...**_

Everyone had settled into their new living arrangements back in LA. Fitz's Mom was due in that day and he was so excited about seeing her and her being around on a much more permanent basis. Gerry was due to go back to school the following week, so he was glad that he would have a little time with his Grandma.

Fitz and all the boys were at LAX waiting in the International terminal for his mom to arrive.

Adam said, "do you think she will make desert for dinner tonight?"

All his brother groaned at what he said. Fitz smirked at his youngest son. He loved his Grandma's deserts and he couldn't disagree with him they were the best.

"Probably not right away son. She's been on a plane for over 16 hours. She's going to need to rest up for a few days to get her legs back under her."

He shook his head in understanding. When he looked back up he saw his mother coming down the escalator in a white simple Armani Dress with a matching coat that was the same length as the dress. Her Gucci swing purse black and matching shoes. She looked like Sophia Loren with her shades in her hand when he saw her. His father said the first time he laid eyes on her that's what he thought. She looked like a goddess as she descended the escalator. His boys could hardly wait for the her to get off the escalator before they mobbed her for her usual hugs and kisses. Fitz was so grateful that his boys had a positive loving example of motherhood. He knew that Mellie wasn't very warm, but his mother had always made up for her lack.

Adriana shouted, "il mio bambino beautiful."

"Mama!" Fitz didn't realize how much he missed his mother until he was in her arms. So much had happened and for so many reason when he saw his mother he started to cry.

"Shhh, Thomas it's going to be alright. I'm here to help you, you don't have to do it all by yourself."

His boys were astounded at how emotional their father had gotten. Fitz felt stupid for breaking down, but he felt like a weight had been lifted off him also. He kissed his mother and rounded up her bags and got everyone loaded into his Range Rover.

The boys bombarded his mother with questions that she volleyed back to them. They were to excited about their grandma being around. Adriana was a little concerned that Philip was still staying with his mother.

"Philip, how are things at home with your mother?"

"Fine I guess. Well right now we have a bunch of house guest. It's Mom's parents and all her siblings, all ten of them. They don't know the meaning of privacy at all. I was on the toilet this morning and her Mom just walked in and started brushing her teeth. I nearly fainted from embarrassment. Dad said I could stay with you guys until they leave. I locked my door and crawled out the window to make sure they don't go in my room. I hope they don't find a way back into my room. All they do is touch all my stuff and borrow it without asking. When I call them on it, they say family shares everything."

Everyone chuckled in the car as Philip imitated them.

"Well son, they've never had much and I hear this is their first trip anywhere, much less their first time on a plane. You should all get to know your Mom's family while their here. I think we should invite them over to my house for a barbecue."

Fitz had ulterior motives for inviting them over. He wanted to see the look on Mellie's face. He knew he was being petty, but he had every right to be as he semised it.

* * *

After everyone got settled in their own spaces for the night. Fitz and his Mom sat out on the patio for a long time talking about all that had happened, and they planned to sit down later that week to work out how to run the household and figure out what they were going to do about his father and getting an income for his family.

It was late, but he had to talk to Olivia before he went to sleep. He found it odd, that he could not sleep without hearing her voice so soon. It unnerved him that he had become so close to this woman so fast. He wasn't so sure if she asked him to move to the East coast he wouldn't do it and that really scared him. They had started to facetime each other every night. It made them feel so connected because they would both be in bed when they talked. He dialed and waited for her to answer. It took a while before she answered.

"Hi babe." She said in a sleepy voice.

"Livie baby. I'm sorry I woke you. Go back to sleep I'll call you later today."

"No. I was just resting my eyes." She smiled.

Fitz thought his heart would just float right out of his chest with little wings on it, like in a cartoon. Her smile was incredible. He noticed that she had a glow about her recently, and he wondered if she was feeling what he was feeling for her, but to afraid to put it into words.

"Well resting your eyes looks mighty close to you being asleep. Would you like me to read tonight?"

They had started to take turns reading to each other. She sent him a copy of what they were reading.

"Yes! I love going to sleep to your voice. It's like a blanket."

Fitz chuckled at how funny she was when she was sleepy. He almost equated it to her being drunk. She would say all kinds of cute stuff.

"Wait. How is your Mom? Did she have a pleasant flight?"

Fitz felt his heart warm further with the mention of his mother. Mellie never asked about his mother, and when he would take the boys to Italy she never came. His mother never liked Mellie, and like Harrison she could never put her finger on why she felt she was all wrong for her son.

"She is in Grandma heaven right now. The boys are so happy she is here. I'm glad she made it before Gerry goes back to school. She will be making all their favorites. She spoils them so much."

"Are you jealous? Mr. I'm an only child." She giggled.

"Hey Livie! She was my Mom first." He laughed.

"No, I'm just so happy that my boys have a positive female image than their Mom. Lets just say that Mellie was never the warm and fuzzy type. My Mom is full of hugs and kisses. Even when I was growing up. My boys need that."

"I'm so happy she's there with you. I can't wait to meet all your family. On another note. I can't wait to see you in two weeks. Are we still on?"

"Heck yeah! I can't wait to meet your family too. It's what's keeping me going right now. Hey you, let me start where we left off and you get some sleep ok."

"Ok, commence my prince." She smiled.

"You are the corniest person I know."

"Yeah, but you love me still." She was still a little sleepy and didn't realize what she said.

Fitz froze and said, "you got that one right. Now lay back and let me read."

Within minutes she was asleep and Fitz whispered. "I love you Livie, goodnight baby."


	9. New York

_**Hello everyone! Hope you are enjoying your weekend. This took a little longer, but I hope it was well worth the wait. I do not own any Scandal characters.**_

* * *

The next two weeks were just as hectic as the first in his new home. Gerry finally went back to school, all the other boys started their new year. Philip was still at his house and it seemed he wasn't all that much in a hurry to return home with his Mom. Fitz's Mom stepped in her roll with zesto. She organized the boys chores, she cooked every night, but she had the boys clean up, and on some occasions she taught them how to cook. She told them that a man who could cook, could have any woman he wanted. That alone seemed to motivate them to learn.

Fitz had taken Olivia's suggestion and contacted Cyrus Beane at Cedars. He was able to get Fitz a paid position in the Transforming Care at the Bedside (TCAB) program. The program is for people who are interested in pursuing a career in health care. It was perfect fit for Fitz. Part of the program is to journal electronically their experience and submitted it each week. The shifts were four hours each between 5am to 9pm. Fitz couldn't ask for anything more perfect then this. He would get a hands on approach to being a doctor, and he would be allowed to experience different disciples and have an idea by the time he starts medical school, what kind of a physician he wanted to be. He was over the moon that Olivia suggested it and made the contact for him. Another reason why he needed her in his life. She whole heartily believed in his dream and she helped to bring it along a bit further to reality. He was so excited to see her in a few days.

* * *

Before he left for New York he told his boys he was going to the east coast to check out a few medical schools, and if they needed him he was only a phone call away. He knew it was a lie, but he needed time to get to know Olivia more before his divorce to finalize. He called Gerry and told him the same thing. He also told the boys to be mindful of their grandmother and help her out as much as possible. Adriana was the only one who knew the whole story. He gave her Olivia's number if she couldn't get a hold of him and his hotel number. His mother told him to open his heart to this new relationship and see where it takes him.

Fitz could barely keep it together on the fiver hour flight. He was going to see and hold Olivia in a matter of hours. He tried to sleep and watch a movie, but he would always drift to thinking about her. He felt like a giddy kid going on his first date.

As soon as the plane landed he texted his boys and mother to let them know he had landed. Even though Fitz was not working he still had money. His entire working life he had saved money and it was a substantial amount that allowed him to fly first class. He was happy he would be the first one off the plane. He didn't bother to check his bag, he just rolled it off the plane and nearly ran to baggage claim to see Olivia.

He texted her that he landed and she told him to meet her at baggage claim. When he came down the escalator he saw her immediately. He didn't really see anyone else around her, it seemed that everyone was fuzzy around her. She was like a beacon calling him home. He slowly walked up to her, all the while taking in how beautiful she was, but more since the last time he saw her. She was like a dream to him and all he needed right now was to hold her.

"Hi."

"Hi. How was your flight?"

He moved closer and pulled her close. He leaned down and put his forehead on hers.

"Fine now that I'm here with you. How can you be more beautiful than the last time I saw you? You seem to have a glow about you. Am I just delusional, or have I missed you this much?"

Olivia heart did stop for a split second and sped up.

"I think you just missed me that's all, and you've been reading trashy novels." She giggled.

He threw his head back in the most boisterous laughter she's ever heard. He pulled her into the most sensual of hugs after he settled down.

"Hey, lets go. My driver is outside waiting for us."

"Good we can drop my bag by my hotel and then we can have that lunch you promised me."

Olivia halted her steps to look back up to Fitz.

"I thought you were going to stay with me. I have an extra bedroom and I wanted to cook for you tonight."

Fitz's heart warmed so much his breath hitched at the thought of being in the same home as her.

"Your wish is my command my lady. This is your weekend to do and take me anywhere you like. I'll call the hotel and cancel."

"I can pay the cancellation fee. I should have let you know a little more about our plans this weekend."

"No need. I am a priority customer for this hotel. They allow for cancellations on same day arrival."

"Sweet, lets go drop your bag at my place and then I want to walk across central park to Tavern on the Green."

* * *

They strolled across Central park hand in hand like they had been together for years to their destination. It was a late lunch due to Fitz's flight, but he didn't realize how hungry he was until the food came. He found it strange that Olivia didn't ask for wine with her meal, but he thought she needed to keep a clear head before she cooked for them tonight.

Fitz had the Tavern Burger and the Olivia had the East Harlem Taco's. Olivia had Perrier to drink and Fitz had the Captain Lawerence Pale Ale. The food was out of this world. They ate to their hearts were content. She paid for lunch at her insistence, telling him he was her guest this weekend and she had everything in hand.

Once they were on their way back to her apartment, she took a detour and found a guy in the park who made the most fantastic gelato in the world according to Olivia. It was a beautiful semi warm day in the park and Olivia want to enjoy her gelato and people watch, so they strolled until they found a bench to sit on. Olivia felt so content and she felt like now was the right time to tell Fitz. There was no getting around it and her not drinking already raised his suspicion already. Olivia let Fitz finish his gelato and let him throw away both their containers. As he sat back down and wrapped his arm around Olivia she spoke.

"I have to confess a little something to you."

Fitz looked down into her beautiful eyes. "Oh?"

"Yes, I told you a little fib, well maybe a big fib about the reason I didn't call you when I got home last month. I got sick on the flight home and I had to go to the emergency room."

"Olivia! You should have told me the truth. I know I couldn't come to you, but you should feel like you can tell me anything, and especially anything that impacts your health."

She patted his hand that caressed her face as he admonished her.

"I know Fitz, but what I needed to tell you, I felt I should tell you in person, plus you were coming out the following month." She smiled softly.

Fitz didn't want her to feel bad, and he was glad she finally told him. He was sure she didn't want to worry him with all that was going on in his life.

"Okay, but you get only one pass on this one. So, tell me what was wrong? Was it something you ate, or was it the some kind of flu bug?"

Olivia reached in her coat pocket and gave him a card with his name on it. He looked at her a bit puzzled by the card, but the calm on her face and the glow emanating from her had him smiling from ear to ear.

He opened the card and the front said, "We cordially invite you to a birthday party on Feb 8th. Time has yet to be determined." He had a puzzled look on his face looking back up at Olivia before he opened the card. Inside was a sonogram picture of their baby.

Olivia watched the myriad of emotions pass across his face as he stared at the picture. Surprise, fear, love, then contentment. The the tears fell.

Olivia turned a little sideways and put both her hands on his face and pulled his head down to her forehead.  
"Tell me what your thinking? Whether it's good or bad."

Before he answered he swept her up into his lap and put his hand on her stomach. He looked back into her eyes and started to laugh through his tears.

"Well, I guess your not to mad about me not telling you about my little illness."

Fitz laughed out loud. He felt like he was high. How could his life get any better for him. He knew they had a lot to work out, but he was so happy about the baby.

"How are you feeling? How is the morning sickness? Is anyone staying with you? When is your next appointment?"

Olivia laughed at how animated he was when rattling off all his questions. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her nose into his neck, to sooth him. She could feel him take a deep breath, and for a few seconds they just enjoyed each other on a beautiful sunny day in the park. Just the three of them.

"My morning sickness has been non-existent since the plane ride home. I think this little bundle of joy wanted to make their presence known. My Mom stayed with me for a week to make sure I was ok. Since then, I've been very active at work, working out, and eating everything in site." She giggled.

Fitz pulled her in tighter at the glorious laugh she had. They stayed like that for a few minutes more. Olivia sat up and looked Fitz in the eyes.

"Tell me. How are you feeling truly."

Fitz looked off into the distance before he turned back to look her in the eyes.

"Scared as hell. Overjoyed beyond believe. Life could not get any better than this moment. I want to be involved in the pregnancy all the way. I don't know what that looks like, but I think we can come up with something. What do you think?"

She looked in this sweet man's eyes and knew that everything would be alright, but he was right they needed to come up with a few options. Olivia had an idea what kind of reaction she might get from him, so she had run some scenario's with her Mom and brother.

"I knew you would want to be involved in the process, so I've been throwing around a few ideas with my Mom and brother. Let's go to the grocery store now and shop for our dinner, and you can help me prepare our meal and we can go over a few options."

Fitz smiled. This woman was so amazing. She had to come to know him so well that she took everything into consideration to come up with some alternatives for them to co-parent. He wasn't sure what the plan was, but they would work it out. She got out of his lap, reached back for his hand as they walked toward her local market to make their dinner.

* * *

Olivia took him to her local market that had a wonderful international flavor to all the items she need for their meal. She decided to make him an authentic Italian meal. She hadn't told Fitz that she had spent three months in Florence when she first graduate college, her Dad sent her to Florence to source food products to the US. In addition to learning about traditional foods, she took a cooking class in Florentine cuisine.

So Fitz was shocked as she walk through the isles picking up steaks to make Beef Steak Florentine, extra-virgin olive oil for the Italian bread she bought, and casseroled new peas, and for dessert she was going to make deep fried profiteroles.

Fitz was so impressed with her selections, which happened to be his favorite meal in the world. She even paired it with the perfect Chianti wine.

After they made their way back to her apartment she go to work prepping their meal. She put Fitz in an apron and gave him a cutting board to debone the steak. Fitz's mom had him cooking with her at the age of three so he knew his way around the kitchen. They moved around like they had been doing this for years. It was like a dance of sorts, both acknowledging to themselves that they could really get used to this.

When everything was in the oven, Olivia got Fitz a beer they picked up at the market and she grabbed a bottle of water as they settled down at her kitchen's island.

"Tell me what you've come up with?"

"So, I've come up with three option, if you want to jump in at anytime with your own suggestions, please feel free."

Fitz nodded his head for her to continue.

"The first thought I had was that you would just come out for every check up and when I was ready to deliver. You could come more if you liked, not trying to limit you at all. The second was that you move out here for the time being, but I thought that would be to disruptive to the boys especially Teddy in his last year. The final option was for me to move out to California for the year. This is what makes more sense and I would get to know your boys and they could share in the pregnancy as well as your Mom, but it can only be temporary. I would run the business in partnership with my brother, then I would have to return. I will still be working remotely until the baby is born, by then you will know where you will be going to Medical school. Whether you come back East or stay in California we will work out visitation with you as well as the boys. I will not be the reason for you leaving California, just know that I want you to choose based on your hearts desire, no more dreams deferred."

Fitz just sat there dumbfounded at how amazing this woman truly was, she really weighed out everything and made really great decisions or options. It took him a moment to speak.

"First let me say that you are absolutely an amazing woman and I want to thank you for taking in my current situation and coming up with a great solutions. You should know that I have narrowed my choices down to five. Don't think I'm coming up with these schools after you told me about the baby, but it's John Hopkins, USC, Harvard, Columbia, and Cornell. They all excel in Pediatric medicine."

Olivia beamed with excitement.

"You know...I happen to know both the Dean's of admission at both colleges here in New York. One just so happens to be my Godmother."

Fitz nearly fell off his chair laughing. Could this woman be this real or is he in one hell of a great dream? If he was he didn't want to wake up.

After he stopped laughing, "Livie you are to much. I appreciate the offer of help, but for now I want to do this on my own. I just need to see this though on my own. You have brought so much joy and hope to my life, that sometimes I can't believe that this is my life now. I want you to know that I want more for us in the future and not as co-parents, but as a family. I think we are to old for games, so I want to set your expectations for us. I want the everyday for us. Just being here for a few hour today confirms that we belong together. I want to wake up with you, I want rub your feet and back when the time comes. I want the boys to get to know you and fall in love with you as much as I have. I love you Olivia and there's nothing you can do about it."

Olivia was crying from Fitz's deceleration, and he was right she loved him too. She had to admit she was a little gun shy, but this baby and this man were washing that fear away.

Before she could answer him the timer on the oven went off.

"Saved by the bell." Fitz said.

Olivia stood and held his hands in hers and looked him in the eyes. "I love you too. I want the same thing you want and more. We are on a path that fate has put us on, and I can't wait to see where it leads us. We both have been in a valley of sorts in our individual lives, but it was a moment, I now know that we are meant to be together. There is are still barriers that we must get across, but in my heart I know we will make it."

She lets go of his hands and took out their meal and they went about sharing a fantastic meal. He would never tell Olivia, but she cooked just as well if not better than his Mom.

* * *

The rest of the weekend was spent going around the city. Although she had planned to introduce Fitz to her mother and brother, she needed this weekend alone with Fitz. Olivia wouldn't allow them to get intimate, but she did allow Fitz to sleep in her bed. She needed to cross another barrier with him. Sort of slowly making her way back to that couple in the lake, but different this time. Something that would be real and not dream like.

They made Sunday a bit of a lazy day. Olivia got the NY Times Sunday edition and they laid around the living room reading the paper, wearing comfy clothes and indulging in the pastries from the bakery around the corner.

They did manage to go back to Central park with a blanket and books, a packed lunch of seasonal meats and cheese. Mini bottle of wine for Fitz and a bottle of Perrier for Olivia. Fitz laid his head in her lap as she read as he went to sleep for about an hour. You could never tell him that this would always be one of the best days of his life. He felt like he was in the park with his wife for the day. After their stint in the park, they dropped off their basket went to the market again to get ingredients for Lamb chops with ratatouille. For desert she was making Banoffee pie. Fitz thought if he lived with her he would be a thousand pounds from her cooking. Her cooking alone was making him fall deeper in love with her. She did everything with care and a bit of love. Not to mention, her appetite rivaled his. He loved a woman who loved food as much as he did.

Fitz cleaned up the kitchen and popped a bowl of popcorn for the on the demand movie. It was a spy thriller and Fitz found it funny every time the movie got to a thrilling part, Olivia would put a pillow over her eyes and peek over the pillow throughout the scene. He was finding a lot of things she did as endearing. He was already going to miss her.

Fitz was due to Fly out Monday afternoon, so they spent the morning nailing down what they were going to do, and it was decided that Olivia would move out to California till the end of the school year, then she would move back home. Fitz was dreading what was going to happen with his boys if he decided to move to New York, but he needed to put all his cards on the table with them. He was not going to miss out on his youngest child's life. He knew that if the boys could get to know Olivia the way he has, they would love her as he did. He couldn't' worry about it right now, he needed to get Olivia set up out in Cali. So with plans set in motion, they decided that she would move out next moth. Fitz would fly to New York help her close up her home, then fly back out to California with her and look for a house close by, if not at the house. He would have to see how things go after he told them about their sibling.

Olivia and her driver took Fitz back to the airport. He got out at curbside and pulled his suit case out and set it down. He pulled Olivia into an embrace and whispered in her ear.

"I don't want to leave you."

Olivia hugged him tighter. "It will just be a month, and you'll see before you know it, you'll be back to help me move out."

"I know, but it doesn't make this any easier. Listen, if anything, I mean so much as you catch a cold, I want to hear about it right away. Promise."

"Promise. Give me a kiss, it's time for you to go."

He gave her the most sensual kiss she had from him in a while. When he pulled back she was a little off balance from it. When she opened her eyes he was smirking at her. He backed toward the door and waved at her before he disappeared inside. Olivia touched her lips. Touched her belly.

"Your Daddy is something else." As she smiled and got back in the car.


	10. Come to Jesus

_**Hello everyone! Here is a new chapter I wrote today. Since I had the benefit of being home today because of my birthday. Here is a little present for you guys. Enjoy! I do not own any Scandal characters.**_

* * *

When Fitz got home he knew he needed to talk to all the boys at the same time. He was a little worried about Philip. He was feeding into his worst fears about him leaving because of a possible other woman. He had to lay it all out for them, so he called Gerry to have him come home the following weekend. He had to talk to his coach to let him know it was a bit of a family emergency and he needed to come home that weekend. After the call Gerry was excused from practice on Friday and he flew home.

Saturday morning Fitz called a family meeting with the boys and his Mom. He was sweating bullets when he finally started to talk.

"I brought you all here because I have news that will be impacting all our lives in the very near future." He took a very deep breath.

"I've met someone and we are going to have a baby in February."

He was met with silence. He felt it was better that he just put it out there for them to process and formulate questions.

Gerry asked the most obvious question. "Who is she? And where did you two meet?"

"Her name is Olivia Pope and I met her one night while running around the lake."

Adam popped his head up in surprise. "You mean, Olivia who found me when I got lost?"

"Yes."

Silence for another few moments.

"So you want us to believe that you wanting to divorce Mother just came out of nowhere. When this woman or tramp got herself pregnant at the same time you decided to leave!" Philip screamed.

"First off Philip you will never call Olivia anything other than her Christian name. I understand that you are upset, but I will not put up with your disrespect! Either you talk to me with some respect or you can go to your room and sulk like the little kid your acting like. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir."

After the dust up between Fitz and Philip settled down Teddy asked a question.

"She's due in February, so that means that you were sleeping with her the same time that you asked Mother for a divorce. Is she the reason you asked for a divorce?"

"To be absolutely honest with you. We slept together just once, I know it sounds like a cliche but it's what happened. After it happened it just solidified in my mind that I wasn't happy with your mother. That same run I was on that night I met Olivia, I was questioning our marriage. I had come up to Lake Tahoe with the intent on asking your mother if she was happy with our marriage because I wasn't. Olivia made me realize what I never had with your mother. She took my obligation blinders off. Don't get me wrong, I love each and everyone of you and I would not change a single thing about having you all in my life, but was I staying because I felt obligated to give you guys a complete family or was I there because I was happy to be. I'm not apologizing for what happened with Olivia, and I'm happier to know that we are going to have a baby together. Timing may have been off, but the baby is coming and I will be part of it's life as well as you all. I'm sorry I told you a lie about going to New York. I went to see Olivia initially to see if we could be more than just friends, and that's when she told me about the baby. We've come up with a plan. She is going to move out here so all of you can continue with the school year and I can be there for her and the baby. It's only temporary then she has to move back to New York to run her business. She will run it remotely out here until the baby comes. By the time the school year ends, I should know where I will be going to Medical school. I should tell you that it is a distinct or real possibility that I will be going to school in New York. You don't have to make up your minds about where you want to live, but you should keep it in mind. I want you all to give Olivia a chance. She didn't ruin this marriage, your mother and I did that all on our own."

The boys sat there taking all the information in.

"Listen Dad, this is one giant bomb you just dropped on us, but I will give her a chance. If she makes you happy that's all that matters to me, and I don't mind having a little sibling. I hope for God's sake it's a girl this time." Gerry laughed and got up and hugged his Dad.

Teddy was never one for big emotions, but he was genuinely happy for his Dad. "She sounds nice from what Adam told us when she found him. I'm happy for you Dad. I'll follow you wherever you go, besides I'll be in college with Gerry this time next year, so be happy Dad."

"She got you with the food right Dad? She's a nice lady and I will like to get to know her some more." Adam said.

Fitz chuckled.

"I want to go home now!" Philip demanded. He wasn't going to stand for all this bullshit. He'd rather be at his house with his Mom than listen to all this.

"Gerry can you take Philip home please."

Fitz was not to happy with Philip. He reminded him so much of Mellie. Judgemental, arrogant, and snobby.

Adrianne came up to Fitz and kissed his cheek.

"He will come around. Don't let him steal your joy. I can't wait for my new grandchild. Like Gerry, I hope you finally give me a granddaughter."

Fitz smiled at his mother.

"You would be happy if you had ten grandchildren wouldn't you?"

"A mother can only hope. Maybe you and this Olivia will make my dreams come true."

She winked at him and walked back into the kitchen.

Fitz fell back into his chair and blew out another long breath. He knew his boys would have more questions, but for now he was glad that everything was out in the open.

* * *

When Philip got home he slammed the door and ran up to his room. When he opened his door three of his cousins were on his bed playing his play station, and another had on one of his shirts. It was Philip's breaking point. He went over turned off the TV grabbed the controller out of both his cousin's hand.

"Get the FUCK out of my room! You back woods hillbillies don't have any manners! My door was closed and locked to keep you stupid fuckers out of my room for a reason. NOW GET OUT!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

"No sense in gettin all put out cousin Philip. We didn't mean no harm. You have a lot of nice stuff and in our house family shares everything."

"That's the point you country bumpkin! Your not in your house, your in my house! I didn't want you to touch my stuff! You rat boy! Take my Goddam shirt off and get out all of you! Spread it around to the rest of you half breeds! Don't come the fuck into my room unless I invite you! And another thing, when the fuck are you asshole going home?"

"Listen cousin Philip you need to stop cussin at us. I know we been here a while, but we really missed Mellie Belle and we came to meet her family. But I am here to tell ya, I'll knock you on your skinny ass if ya don't quit talking like that to us. Family or no family."

Philip got in his cousin's face, "Bring it on ass wipe! I could go a few rounds with the likes you dirt bag! I wouldn't mind sending you ass back to North Carolina with a California ass whopping!"

The boy were about to come to blows when Mellie climbs the stairs to see what all the racket is about. What she sees is Philip about to get his butt kicked by his fourteen year old cousin, who had two inches and twenty more pounds on Philip.

"What in the hell is going on?!"

Philip breaks the glare from his cousin, "these back water swamp rats got into my room and were using my stuff and wearing my clothes. When the hell are you going to send them back to back water USA?" They have been here long enough. We need our house back and them and all their shit needs to go!"

Before Mellie can answer her nephew hauls off and decks Philip so hard that he lands on his butt so hard that Mellie knew he would have a bruise on his ass.

"YOU LITTLE GUTTER SNIPE! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY SITE!"

"Listen Auntie Mellie, I told him to stop calling us out our name, and you bess do the same. Momma aint' going to take kindly to you callin us names either."

"Well guess what you and your Momma bess do, is get the fuck out of our house this instance. I'm tired of you all now. Go round up all the adults and have them meet me in the living room right now! GO!"

Mellie picks Philip up and takes a look at the split lip and his bloody nose. She walks him into his bathroom and sits him down on the toilet to clean up his face.

"Why in the hell would you pick a fight with your cousin Randy. You two are the same age, but he has you in height and weight."

"I just felt like hitting someone."

"What happened at your Dad's? You haven't been home in over two weeks. So I can only assume that something happened."

"Yeah something happened. Something really big happened. Dad is having a baby with a woman he met at the Lake this summer. She's moving out her in about a month so she can be here when the baby comes and Dad wanted to be involved throughout her pregnancy. He hopes that we would give her a chance to get to know us. Lets just say, he can kiss my ass before I warm up to that homewrecker."

Mellie is furious, but she doesn't want to show it outwardly to her son. She needs him on her side if she is going to stop this divorce and she thinks that this might do the trick. Proof he was unfaithful to her. All she saw was another way to get money out of her soon to be ex-husband, and a possible way to get him back to Grant Foods.

"Philip between you and I, I don't want this divorce. I still love your father and I want us all to still be a family."

Philip stands up and hugs his mother. "I know Mom, I want that too."

Mellie smirks behind Philips back at the knowledge that her little boy might be her way back in. As soon as she talks to her family she is going to call Big Jerry and give him the news. Things are starting to look up. She finished cleaning up Philip and promised him that she would make her family leave right away.

* * *

Mellie made her way back downstairs with a renewed since of purpose. She was getting rid of her ridiculous family and she had another card to play on her husband. As she walked into her living room she looked into the faces of her parents and all her brother's and sister's. Mellie sat down in the chair that was facing the two in turned couches with all her family on it.

"I see we need a come to Jesus moment. My first mistake was thinking that you all knew when to leave, but that's my fault for not remembering the code of the mountains. It's time you all packed up and left. You don't really belong here and I don't belong in the hills anymore. I want you out of here tomorrow, not the day after tomorrow. I don't know what your plane tickets says, but they better say tomorrow. You have disrupted my home and my family long enough. You all go on back home and tell everyone that it was mistake, and I'm not alive so no one will get the idea to come out an visit."

Mellie's parents just stared at her with tear in their eyes. How could they have raised such an unfeeling person. Even in their lowest financial times, they always extended themselves to family when they were needed. That had obviously not run through this girls veins.

Her sibling looked at the hurt and unshed tears in their parents eyes.

Her oldest sister spoke up, "what happened to you? Have you despised us this much all your life? How have we ever wronged you? All of us sacrificed so you could go to a fancy school. Most of our men work in the mines breathing in coal, but that never stopped any of us from sending you money to get by and this is how you treat us. We'll save you form the hardship of us being a burden to ya. Ma, Pa, family lets gather up our things and go to a hotel. Just so you know Mellie Belle we were leaving day after tomorrow, after we took the kids to Disney."

She looked at her family's heart broken faces. "We ain't goin to let them kids down, I'll find us a hotel near Disney for a day or two then we'll light out of here the next day."

Everyone dispersed up the steps to get their stuff. What Mellie didn't know was Philip had heard everything that was said, and he felt like shit. He wanted them gone, but the way his Mother talked to her family made his stomach hurt. He had run back up to his room, got his laptop and went to his Aunt Janice's room. He knocked and she told him to come in. Philip stood in the doorway rocking back and forth, from foot to foot.

"Well speak up sonny! We got to get our stuff together and get out of here. I'm sure you and your mother will be glad to have us up stakes."

"I'm Sorry Aunt Janice. I know I was just really mad at Randy and my other cousin's, but you didn't deserve my Mother talking to you all like that. If you let me, I can help you find an inexpensive hotel close to Disney and get you a ride to the park and to the airport. My Grandpa gives me a lot of money for my birthday. Let me make this right and get your hotel and rides set."

Janice sat on the bed astounded by this boy. She could tell he was a good kid, but she didn't hold out hope for him living with his mother. The family had gotten to know Fitz and the boys while they were there, and Philip wanting to do this for them was all Fitz.

Janice got off the bed walked over and put her hands on her nephew's shoulders. "This ain't your responsibility Philip, your Mom ain't who we thought she was. We don't want anything from you guys, but you are always welcome to my home anytime. Thank you for the gesture, but if you can arrange the rides and the hotel we will pay our way like we always have."

Philip shook his head and returned to his room and made the arrangements.

* * *

The Carmichael's left like a tornado just like they did when they descended on Mellie and her home. She blew out a breath as she watched them leave through the living room window. She didn't even have the decency to see them off. All she could think about was fumigating the house. Philip saw everyone off and even apologized to Randy and his other cousins, got their address and told them he would keep in touch.

Philip for the first time saw how cruel his mother could be, and he was not so sure if he ever messed up, she would be as cruel to him as she was to her own parents. He found them all annoying, but at the end of the day they were family. He needed some prospective so he called Teddy.

"Hey man what's up? You cooled down some?"

"Yeah, but thing blew up here at home."

"What happened?"

Philip went into detail about what happened and he could not believe that his mother did that to her own family, but Teddy knew better.

"You don't seem to shocked that Mother would do something that heartless."

Teddy paused for minute to decide if he should tell him what his mother did to him a little over six months ago.

"Na man. You remember Roz Richardson?"

"Yeah your secret crush." Philip teased.

"Secret no more, she has been my girlfriend for the last six months. We both plan on going to Michigan together for pr-med."

"Yeah, but six months ago she stopped coming to our house, I thought she dumped you."

"No. Around that time we were in my room studying and I got bold and kissed her when Mother walked by. I didn't see her go by and neither did Roz. We went down to the kitchen to get a snack and I excused myself to go to the bathroom. While I was in the bathroom, Mother called Roz into her office, in no uncertain terms she told her that no son of hers would be dating someone of her caliber and hue. When I got back to the kitchen Roz demanded that I take her home that instance. She silently cried the whole way home and I asked her what was wrong and she wouldn't tell me. So I went back home and asked Mother what she said to Roz and she acted like she didn't know what I was talking about. Needless to say, Roz wouldn't even speak to me for over a month until I got Nick to ask his girlfriend, Roz's best friend what happened and she told me."

"You have got to be shitting me! Mom is a fucked up racist!"

"Afraid so little bro. Needless to say, I had to do a lot of graveling for Roz to even talk to me again, let along be my girlfriend. I thought her brother was going to break me in two the first time I went to their house for dinner. Her Dad was much worse. Mom doesn't' know but I had to bring Dad in to help me out. So if anyone is to blame for Mom and Dad's marriage breaking down or Dad questioning his marriage it was me. Remember that week that Dad left the house? He wasn't away on a trip. He left Mom. He didn't want you or Adam to know, you guys deserved to think you had a decent mother or Dad thought. That's why I'm on board with Dad being happy, he deserves someone who is as nice and honest as he is. Does that make sense to you now?"

Philip feels like his head is going to explode with all the new information. He had to reevaluate who the good guys were and who the villains were.

"Hey Ted, thanks for coming clean with me, I won't tell Adam."

"Yeah, shorty's still a little to green for grown up problems, but Mother will fuck up again and he'll see. Don't let this sway you about coming back over here, maybe you could be the man on the inside and keep and eye on Mother so she doesn't hurt Dad."

"I tell you this has been one eye opening day for me. I'll keep an eye on her, I have a feeling she's not done trying to hurt Dad. Oh shit! I told Mother about Olivia."

"Don't worry man, Dad and Grandma will handle things, you just work on getting good grades and being a great big brother for Adam. He's going to need you next year when I'm gone."

"Moving away from Mother is starting to look really good now. I feel like we all need a new start somewhere else."

"Don't I know it. Me and you, we have to look after Adam and we have to get him ready to be the big brother to the baby, he'll have the most time with it."

"You know after today, I feel like a lot has been lifted off my shoulders. Mother has made my decision easy going forward."

"I know! Right?"

"Listen bro, got to get my homework done and get to bed, I'll see you at school."

"Later's man."

Philip got his homework done and got ready for bed. He made a vow, that he would never hurt his family the way his mother hurt hers, and Teddy's revelation put him on high alert. He would make sure she didn't hurt his Dad or his brother's anymore.


	11. The Move

_**Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to post, but this is the longest chapter I think I've ever**_ written. _ **I just kept coming up with ideas and had to fit them in. So I hope you enjoy. I do not own any Scandal characters.**_

* * *

Just as Olivia predicted, between Fitz going to visit homes she saw online to finally choosing a place and starting to ship things out she would need. A month flew by. When Fitz arranged his flight to go back East he had an interesting visitor in his office. Teddy asked if he could go back East with his Dad and help Olivia pack up. They would be gone for four days, but Teddy could miss school for that long, he was an A student and on track to be Valedictorian of his class. It blew Fitz away that he wanted to come, but he was curious why he wanted to go.

"I'm really happy you want to go with me son, but why?" Of all his children Teddy was the most logical and had a heart of gold. He remind him a lot of his mother.

"Well...I want to get to know Olivia by myself before she gets swamped with everyone else. I just need to get to know her on my own terms without everyone else offering up opinions. I already know when you've talked to her, I've never seen you light up like you do after you've spoken to her. If and when she becomes a permanent part of our lives, I want to know for myself that she will make you happy for good. Plus it's a free trip to New York!" He smiled.

Fitz chuckled at his second son's last statement.

"I will tell Olivia your coming to help. Since you are chipping in helping to pack up her home, maybe we can do a few things you might like. Say going to the New York library or visiting some college campus's, you should always have options."

"Sound like a plan Dad." Teddy grinned from ear to ear. He would look at colleges, but they would never have the one thing he needed and that was his brother.

* * *

Fitz and Teddy flew in on a Thursday and Olivia was there to pick them up. Fitz felt like his cheeks would burst from how hard he smiled when he saw Olivia. Her coat was open and her little baby bump was showing. She was so petite and her belly looked so big, he wondered if she was carrying twins. He could only hope. He grabbed her around her thighs lifted her and spun her around as he listened to her squeal with laughter.

"Put me down Fitzgerald! Your making the baby kick like crazy!"

Fitz laughed as he set her down and hugged and kissed her cheek. He pulled back and admired her beautiful face before he introduced her to his son.

"Livie this is Teddy. Teddy this is Olivia Pope."

Teddy went to give her a hand shake, but she pulled him into a hug and kissed his cheek. Teddy was a little shocked he was always so reserved with everyone, when he pulled back he had the goofiest grin on his face. Fitz thought it was to funny.

"Come on you two the baby is hungry. You know you can never get between a pregnant woman and food."

Fitz slipped his hand into hers and off they went.

"So Teddy do you have any favorite foods or any restaurant you want to visit while your here?"

"I would like to try Katz's Deli. I hear the pastrami sandwiches are to die for."

"Ummm, you after my heart. I been craving a pickle all day. So Katz's it is."

They didn't even bother to drop their bags. She told her driver to park and join them for lunch after he dropped them off in front of the deli. They had a great time talking about the move, about what Teddy was going to do after high school, and stories about his brother's. It couldn't be a better start for them. Fitz just sat back and enjoyed the banter between Teddy and Olivia. He needed her not just for himself, but now he knew he needed her for his boys.

After they ate, they rolled back to Olivia apartment and just dropped onto her couch and loosened their pants.

"I don't know about you guys, but I could do with a nap. Me and pookie are tired."

Fitz lifted his head. "Who?"

"Pookie bear! That's what I've been calling the baby."

Both he and Teddy nearly fell on the floor laughing.

"Ok, Ok. I know you think it's hilarious, but pookie bear spoke to me."

Both Fitz and Teddy had tears in their eyes each time she said it."

"You two clowns are on your own. I'm going to lay down." She stomped off.

After they stopped laughing Teddy said, " you better go smooth this over Dad or your going to be in the dog house."

Fitz chuckled a little more, "I know. Let me show you your room and I'll go talk to Liv."

Fitz eased the door open and saw Olivia turned away from the door. He heard a little sniffle and he felt like shit. He laid down behind her, wrapped his arms around her and started to rub circles on her stomach to calm her down. He kissed her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Liv. I would have never laughed if I knew it would make you cry. I so sorry baby."

"It's ok Fitz. It's these damn hormones. I thought the name was so cute."

"Livie baby it is cute. It's just me and my son are both jackasses for laughing."

"You know we will know what the baby really is tomorrow."

"Oh shit! I almost forgot we get to find out the sex tomorrow. I can not wait. What do you think it is or what do you want?"

"I think you will be 0-5 on a girl. Another boy I'm afraid."

"Ten bucks says it's a girl. Right princess?" Fitz said to Olivia's stomach.

The baby started to go wild and Fitz felt it kick for the first time. "See."

Olivia laughed at his antics.

"Your on Dr. Grant. When you loose I won't tell you told you so, but I'll yell it out the window all the way from the doctor's office." She laughed.

"Aren't we cocky all of a sudden. We'll see. Go to sleep Livie, I'll stay until you go to sleep and then me and Teddy will get started packing things you have labeled."

Olivia turned over slightly and kissed him and then snuggle into him before she fell asleep. Fitz moved off the bed, but before he did he kissed her stomach again.

* * *

Olivia woke up after sleeping for three hours. She padded down the hallway to her living room and was astounded at how much Fitz and Teddy had gotten done. She was leaving her furniture, but she was packing up things that would make her feel comfortable in her new home. Things like linen, books, and extra kitchen utensils and plates. By the looks of things they were done. She went into the kitchen where Fitz and Teddy were sitting on a water break.

"I can't believe how much you two have done since I've been sleep." She went over and gave Fitz a kiss on the cheek and he put his arm around her waist and smiled.

"You can thank Teddy's logical brain for the speed at which we got everything together."

Olivia went over and gave Teddy a kiss, and he turned beet red. Fitz smirked at his son's reaction.

"Well this deserves a dinner in honor of you Teddy. Why don't you get your shoes on and walk me to the market to pick out something to eat for tonight. Fitz you and your old man bones can stay here."

"Hey! I resent that, but I will enjoy watching the game while you two are gone. Oh, Liv can you buy me the same kind of beer we had the last time I was here? Also, can you get some real snacks."

Olivia arched her eyebrow. "And just pray tell what real snacks are."

"Potato chips, pretzels, and peanuts."

Olivia shook her head as Fitz laughed at her reaction. She went over and kissed him on the lips and said they would be back in a while. Fitz was doubly happy that Teddy and Olivia would have a little alone time with each other while he watched the game.

They were not worried about how slow they walked to the market. I think they both wanted that time together to get to know each other. What Teddy didn't know was that Fitz pretty much had caught her up on everything that was going on in his kids lives.

"So are you looking forward to joining Gerry at Michigan next year?"

Teddy was a little surprised she knew that and thought of course she would know that. Any person who was getting involved with his Dad would have to know that his family was important to him.

"Yeah, I miss the day to day hanging out with him. We talk at least once a week and he kind of helps me to understand what Freshman year is going to be about."

"I know what you mean. I was like that for my brother. We are two years apart and I was really glad he joined me at Princeton. We both wanted an Ivy league education and not be so far from Mom after our Dad died."

"I didn't know that. I'm sorry for your loss. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, you can ask me anything."

"Dad has not really told us that much about you, so have you ever been married? I saw some pictures of a little boy but not of his father when we were packing up."

Lucky for them Olivia's neighborhood had several benches on route to the grocery store. She steered Teddy over to one of them. She knew this would eventually come up, but not this early. So she took a deep breath.

"I thought I was married to the love of my life for ten and a half years. We both grew in our careers, Me with my family business and Michael as an attorney. Almost two years into our marriage we were blessed with Daniel. He was everything and more I wanted in a child. He was a gentle soul."

"You said was."

Olivia held back her tears as best she could.

"Yes, two years ago Daniel was diagnosed with cancer. He lost his fight with the disease and I nearly lost my will to live. On top of that my husband blamed me for what happened and he left me. If my mother wasn't who she is, I'm sure I would have died too. She's the reason I was out at our house in Lake Tahoe. I don't know if you were raised religious, but me meeting your father when I did was an answer to a prayer to go on."

Teddy watched the tears slip down her face as he took in everything she said.

"We are religious family thanks to Dad and Grandma. Devout Catholics we are. Your the first person that has explained what we've been learning about asking God for what you need. I want you to know that now that you have explained everything to me. I know that you and Dad are meant to be together. Fate was at work this summer, and I'm not so young not to see what you and Dad mean to each other already. I wish I was going to be at home to see my sister more, but I have a feeling that you two will find what you are looking for in California or New York. Which ever you both decide to be."

Olivia smiled. "I see that your father had already expressed his feeling about what he thinks we're having. Thank you Teddy for listening to me and thank you for coming out to help with this move. I appreciate it more than you can know."

She kissed Teddy and like before he blushed, stood up and offered his hand to help Olivia up.

"So, what are we eating tonight?"

Teddy thought for a minute. "Soul food. Roz's mom makes a mean buttermilk cornbread."

Olivia laughed she was not prepared for that answer.

"Ok, we will have cube steak and gravy, candied sweet potatoes, rice, macaroni and cheese, and of course some hot water cornbread. Something that will make you smack your Ma. And for dessert we have to make a peach cobbler."

Teddy was salivating over the menu, and couldn't wait to for this to come together.

* * *

After they got back from the store, it was all hands on deck to cook the meal. It took them about two hours to get everything together and while the peach cobbler cooked in the oven they dug into the finest feast they had in their lives. After cobbler and ice cream, Fitz and Teddy were on clean up while Olivia was sprawled across the couch almost in a food coma.

"So how was your trip to the market? You guys were gone for a bit."

"It was all good Dad. I know and see why you love her already."

Fitz was taken back by what Teddy said. "Thank you son. I do love her and I want more than just sharing a baby. She's a little gun shy now, but I hope our year together in California will change that."

"I'm with you Dad, whatever you two need I'm there for both of you. She's kinda cool Dad. She's way more affectionate than Mother."

Fitz smile at his son's admission. It also made him sad to know that his boys were starved from a mother's affections.

"Well, we're done in here. I'm going to put Olivia to bed and turn in myself. Watch TV or not, let us know what you want to do after her doctor's appointment tomorrow morning and we'll do it. I love you son."

Fitz hugged his son and went and picked Olivia off the couch, and carried her to her bedroom, helped her get into her pajamas, then he went into the bathroom took off his clothes and put on his pj bottoms and a t-shirt and got in bed with Olivia. He had no illusions that his son would know that they were in the same bed, but he had to be close to her and the baby.

The next morning found them at Olivia's doctor's office about to find out the sex of their baby. Olivia was on the table in her gown with Fitz by her side holding her right hand and brushing his left through her hair.

Fitz whispered into her ear, "are you happy?"

She turned to look at him, "very." Fitz pecked her lips.

Moments after that exchange her doctor knocked as he came in the room.

"Hello Olivia."

"Hi Dr. Lorenzo. I would like to introduce you to the baby's father Fitzgerald Grant."

"Well that's a mouth full." He chuckled. "Nice to meet you Fitzgerald."

"Just call me Fitz."

"Good to know. Now lets get this show on the road. Do we have any predictions or bets?" He laughed.

Both Olivia and Fitz laughed too.

"Fitz thinks it's a girl and I think this is his fifth son."

"I will tell you that Mom's always know first, but they've been wrong before, but rarely. So lets see who's right."

* * *

When Olivia and Fitz came back to the apartment, you would have thought they had been sprayed with The Joker's laughing gas from the face splitting grins that were plastered on them.

Teddy sat across from them waiting for them to tell him. It seem like eternity before Fitz took Olivia hand and looked into his son's eyes with tears streaming down his face.

"It's a girl."

Teddy jumped off the couch and started to whoop and holler around the room at the news. Olivia and Fitz started to laugh hysterically at Teddy's antics. They were both so happy that they would be finally bringing a girl into their new family. When he finally calmed down he asked if they could call his brother's and tell them and Grandma the news.

"Sure! Let conference call in Gerry."

Fitz got his phone out and called Gerry first and put him on hold. He called the house and his mother answered and called Adam and Philip to the phone. It's was Fitz's weekend with Philip, that's why he was over.

"Everybody there?" He heard everyone answer in the affirmative.

"Olivia and I just came from her doctor's office and we now know that we are having a girl!"

All they heard were collective yells and screams. When he finally got them all to calm down they all started to talk at the same time.

"One at a time, one at a time."

"Dad this is the best news ever!" Gerry said.

"Thank you Ger."

"Is Olivia there Dad?"

"She is."

"Olivia, I hope to get to know you over my holiday breaks, and I hope you, Dad and the baby can come out to visit me sometime too."

"Thank you Gerry. I want you and all the boys to have as much access to your sister as possible. You are all welcome over to my house anytime you like. Adam and Philip since I'll only be two blocks from your Dad's house, I hope to see you a lot."

"You better believe it!" Teddy said.

"Mom, are you there?"

"Sorry Dad, she's over hear bawling like a baby. Give her a minute." Adam said.

"Oh finiscila! Can a grandmother's dream being realized not be ridiculed at this moment."

Everyone laughed.

"Mamma, how are you doing?"

"Mio figlio, you have made me the most happy woman in the world. Olivia my mio amore. I can not wait to meet the woman who has changed my son's life so much. I can not wait to see you and my granddaughter. Welcome to this family mia figlia."

"Grazie, non vedo l'ora che mi si sia. Hai sollevato un figlio meraviglioso e il padre ai suoi figli."

Adrianne was shocked at Olivia's perfect Italian. She was even more impressed with this woman. She couldn't wait to meet her in person. She might finally have a daughter-in-law worthy of her son.

"Ok kiddo's it's time for us to go. We should be home day after tomorrow. Be good for you grandma and Gerry you have a good week of school son."

They could all here the goodbyes from everyone on the phone.

They sat back and basked in the good news and everyone's reaction.

"So Teddy where do you want to go today?" Olivia asked.

He looked a little sheepish. "Coney Island." He smiled.

Olivia and Fitz both smiled too.

Olivia thought that although he was going to graduate he was still a kid.

"Only if you and your Dad win me a prize and I want a Nathan's Hot dog and a slice of cheese pizza."

It's a deal the both spoke.

* * *

Their day was filled with games, easy rides for Olivia and the baby and plenty of food. When they got back home they were exhausted but in a good way. Tomorrow would find them all on a plane back to California. But for tonight they would be having dinner at Olivia mother's house in two hours. They all took a nap, woke up, cleaned up and they were out the door. Olivia's Mom didn't live that far from her apartment in a large brownstone she grew up in. Olivia had been trying to get her to move out of that big old house for years now. It was so much to maintain four floors of home.

Fitz was a little nervous walking up the stairs to Olivia's Mom's house, and Olivia could sense he was when she reached out and grabbed his hand and squeezed it. He turned and smiled and squeezed it back before Olivia rang the door bell.

Simone the long time house keeper came to the door, let them all in and took their coats, and told them that the rest of the family was in the living room waiting. As they rounded the corner to Maya's expansive living room.

"Mamma! Olivia squealed. She was so happy to see her family and she couldn't wait to introduce her family to Fitz and Teddy.

"There's my lady bug." Maya hugged her daughter like she hadn't seen her in months, but that was how she greeted her children always.

"Mama, Gabe, and Tanya I would like you all to meet Teddy and Fitzgerald."

Everyone got up and shook hands, and of course like Olivia, Maya hugged and kissed both Teddy and Fitz. Which put Fitz at ease from such a warm welcome.

"Come, come have a seat. Let the grilling begin!" Maya pronounced and then broke out into such infectious laughter.

The conversation was easy and funny that before they knew it Simone came back in to announce that dinner was ready. After everyone settled into their seats and prayer said over the food, they all relaxed back into eating a delicious meal and great conversation. Fitz enjoyed knowing that Olivia had been a little troublemaker as a kid and a spit fire the moment she was born. Maya warmly remembered her husband seeing her for the first time, and how he was forever wrapped around her little finger. A little tear ran down Olivia's face remembering how much she missed her father. Fitz leaned over concern etched on his face.

She whispered, "just these dog gone hormones kicking in."

Fitz grabbed her hand under the table and gave it a squeeze. Little did they know that Maya observed how this man was so attentive to her daughter. He put her mind at ease that he would take care of his daughter and the baby. Olivia turned just at the moment and smiled at her mother.

"Olivia have you told Fitz and Teddy the news?"

"Oh shoot! My pregnancy brain has already kicked in." Everyone laughed at the table.

"Mamma is coming to California with us tomorrow. She will stay a month to get me settled before she comes back home. She will be back a month before the birth."

Oddly enough Fitz was releaved that someone would be with her the first month, to help her get acclimated to her new temporary life in California. If he had anything to do with it, she wouldn't be staying in that house for long. Fitz was on a mission to get her to stay with him and the boys before the baby came.

"Also speaking of pregnancy brain. We know the gender of the baby."

"Well don't keep us in suspense child!" Maya said.

"You are going to be the proud grandmother of a little girl."

Maya jumped up from the table and did her usual little jig when she got news of any of her grandchildren. Everyone laughed as she danced her way around the table. Teddy wished she was his grandmother and with a little hope and a lot of prodding on his Dad's part, he kinda knew that Maya Pope would be his step-grandmother soon.

The night ended with lively conversation and warm goodbyes. Olivia was a little sad to be leaving her brother, but he promised to come and visit with Tanya and their baby.

By the time they got back to the apartment it was late and everyone retreated to their rooms, got ready for bed and made sure everything was packed for the following day. Olivia was glad she chose to fly mid-afternoon. She felt a sleep in was due after their long day. They laid in bed together about to fall asleep.

"Liv, are you sure about all this. I don't want to take you away from all your family and your home."

Liv turned over to face Fitz and she made him face her.

"You will find as you get to know me better, that I don't do things I don't want to. I have worked this all out in my mind and I am fine with what we agreed on. If things change, I'll tell you, but right now, I feel like I'm on a great adventure and I can't wait to see where it takes me and you. Are you ready Fitz?"

She pulled her hand out from under the covers and lifted her pinky for a pinky swear.

"Oh, I'm definitely ready Livie!" He locked pinkies and bent down and kissed his baby.

They fell asleep in each others arms knowing that the greatest adventure of their lives were waiting for them in California.


	12. The Mis-Education of Mellie Carmichael

_**Hello everyone. This will a hectic week of work, so this might be it for at least this week. Hope you guys like it. I do not own any scandal characters.**_

* * *

It was still relatively late afternoon by the time they landed in California. Fitz and Olivia had sat together on the plane, Maya and Teddy got to know each other a little better on the five hour flight. Olivia was a little worn out from the previous day and the long flight. The baby wouldn't settle down at all on the flight home, so to say that Olivia was ready for bed was an understatement. Fitz had left his Range Rover at the airport, so he went and got it while he had Teddy wait with the ladies at baggage claim. Fitz had also gotten the keys to Olivia's new home, which he left in the car, so after about an hours drive through LA traffic, they made it to her small three bed two in a half bath home. She didn't want anything bigger than that. What she didn't know was that Adrianne and Fitz had put together a simple nursery for the baby. They didn't want to go overboard because they did not know the sex of the baby. The house had come fully furnished and it was to Olivia's style and liking from what she saw on the internet.

"Welcome home." Fitz said as he opened the door for her.

Olivia was surprised how spacious the house was. She was glad she had sent Fitz over to inspect it for her and that he knew her style based on his first visit to her home.

"Oh Fitz! This is so much better than I thought." She wondered around the living room, kitchen, to the back patio where there was a beautiful back yard with a pool."

She clapped her hands together at how wonderful her living arrangements were. Maya was really happy that the house was cozy and warm.

"I'm glad the back yard is so big, I can't wait for the boys to come over and enjoy the pool and the outside area."

Fitz smiled that the first thing she thought about was his boys.

"You can count on seeing me a lot then. Especially if you keep cooking like you do." Teddy said.

They all laughed at Teddy's antics.

"Here give me your hand, I want to show you something."

Fitz guided Olivia down the hall to one of the bedroom doors.

"My Mom and I wanted to give you a welcome home present." He opened the door to a yellow and white painted bedroom with a beautiful antique white crib. Soft yellow glider chair and foot rest, matching antique dressing table and dresser drawers."

Olivia just stood in the room taking everything in with her back to Fitz.

"Of course we didn't know the sex of the baby, so we decorated a little neutral. You can change anything if you don't like it."

Fitz was rambling because Olivia wasn't saying anything and he couldn't see her face. She finally turned around with tears running down her face.

"Livie. I'm sorry sweet heart."

Olivia put her finger up to his lips.

"I have never in my life been so overwhelmed with the love you have for me and this baby. My husband never had time for me or Daniel. I did everything for our baby, and for the first time in my life I know what a committed partner looks and feels like. I am so humbled by what you and your mother have done, and it is the greatest welcome home gift I've ever received."

Fitz reached out and wiped away her tears and pulled her in for a hug.

"I have a feeling that our little princess is going to be spoiled rotten. My mother is going to be chomping at the bit now to go shopping."

"Yours! You have never seen Maya Pope with a black card. I had to put out an all points bulletin to all the stores in New York to stop her from buying anything else for my baby."

They both began to laugh.

"I heard that." Maya said as she walked in the room.

"Mom tell me it wasn't true. Gabe thought he would have to move to accommodate all the stuff you bought for Jeremy."

"I'm not saying that I go overboard a little, but this is different. This will be my first granddaughter as well as Fitz's mom and this deserves a grand outing to shop for said baby. Fitz tell your Mom that once Olivia regains her strength we are going on a mega shopping trip and we will need a few hands to help with our bounty. That means you and one of the boys as Sherpa's to lug all the stuff around."

Fitz's eyebrows shot up at the thought. He knew that Adrianne was no slouch either with shopping, and he knew a lot of Italian designer labels would adorn his little girl's small body.

"Oh God. This shopping trip will put me on bed rest for a week." Olivia sighed and shook her head.

"Ok, Mom we will have to talk about a limit on how much you both can spend. This house may not be able to accommodate all the stuff I know your planning."

"Don't worry baby, I'll just put stuff in your apartment at home."

Olivia groaned. "Alright, I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm really tired and a nap is calling my name."

Fitz walked Olivia down to her bedroom helped her get undressed and ready for bed."

"Fitz can you stay with me until I fall asleep?"

"Sure babe. Let me send Teddy home with our bags and I'll just walk home. I'm sure you will be out like a light."

Once Fitz gave Teddy instructions, he slipped off his shoes and clothes and got in bed with Olivia with just his boxer briefs. She liked to feel his skin against hers. He pulled her into him and rubbed circles on her belly until she fell asleep. He unwound himself from her and put his clothes back on and left her room.

As soon as he walked back into the living room Maya was in the kitchen. She waved him over before he left.

"Fitz, I just want to say thank you for getting all this stuff ready for Olivia and the baby. This house, the nursery is just perfect. I know that her being here now will ease my mind when I have to leave. I need you to hear me now because that woman in the other room has been through more than I could ever imagine. I need you to promise me that if things get a little rough or if you change your mind or if things get to complicated for her, that you will send her home. I don't want her hurt all over again. She's been through enough."

Fitz looked Maya straight in her eyes."Maya, I promise you that I will protect Olivia and the baby at all cost. I want you to know that I already love Olivia and when the time is right, I will come to you and ask for her hand in marriage. She's it for me Maya. I already miss her and she's just down the hall. I will see her at least two times a day. I will see her in the morning after I get the kids off to school, and I will see her at night before she goes to bed. My hope is that when you return she is moved into my house with my boys. You can rest assured that I will take care of both of them."

Fitz went over kissed Maya on the cheek and gave her a hug before he left the house.

Maya smiled as she made a snack for her and Olivia. She really hoped that by the time she returned that Olivia and Fitz have moved in together. He just might be the son-in-law she was looking for her daughter.

* * *

The next day saw Fitz and his mother over at the house to meet Olivia and Maya. Without even having to smooth the way for his mother, the ladies hit it off really well. They talked of their plans for their monumental shopping trip and how excited they were to see what the baby looked like. Fitz had gone into the kitchen to start a light lunch for the ladies. He decided to take the day off from the hospital so he could get Olivia anything else she needed for the house and to take her around the surrounding area to get her acclimated.

"Hey stranger. Not interested in the topic of conversation?"

Fitz chuckled. "Not in particularly. I can't even imagine how long this is going to take, but I'm so happy that my little princess will be spoiled even before she makes her debut." As he rubbed Liv's stomach.

"No way is my baby going to be a spoiled little brat. That's were I come in to put the hammer down."

"Ok hammer, once you see that cute little face all bets go out the window. Lets not even get started with how the boys are going to let her get away with murder, and I have a feeling they will take the blame on a lot of stuff she does so she won't get in trouble."

Olivia laughed because she knew it was true. She put her hands on her stomach. "Well little lady are you going to use and abuse your big brother's?" She felt a little kick and laughed out loud.

"I think that's a yes." They both laughed.

"Speaking of little lady, do you want to go for a ride around the neighborhood? I would like to take you over to my house later today to meet Philip and see Adam again. Also Mom wants to make dinner for you and Maya."

"Actually I came in here to ask you that exact thing. I need a few things for the house and personal items. I need to know where everything is."

"Cool. Lets get going."

"Let me tell Maya and my Mom were we're going. I have a feeling they are still in shopping mode."

"I know, I saw my Mom bring out the iPad for some online shopping."

"Gees! I think we created a monster." Fitz said.

* * *

They made it to Target to get some of her personal items and they went to the local organic market to pick up veggies for her favorite smoothies. They were walking down the isles like a loving couple picking up things, but Olivia felt that someone was watching them. They finally made their way over to pick up some milk from the glass cases. When Fitz closed it and put the milk in the basket and turned around, none other than Mellie Carmichael was standing in front of him.

"Well if it isn't my husband and his pregnant whore! Aren't we just so domestic." She was talking loud enough for everyone near them to stop and stare. Fitz moved toward Mellie with so much hatred in his eyes, Mellie took a step back. Olivia grabbed Fitz's arm.

"Nice to meet the woman who sold his dreams to his father. So the only whore I see here is you Mellie. I mean isn't the definition of being a whore is to sale her wares to the highest bidder. I think $5 million dollars constitutes the ultimate whore. What cat got your tongue now?"

If Mellie could have reached out and slapped the taste out of Olivia's mouth she would, but instead she turned red as a tomato turned around and stormed off. People in the isle were laughing and clapping at what Olivia had said. Fitz had a big smirk on his face. He was so proud of Olivia handling her in such a grand fashion.

"You told her babe!"

"Hump! She better be glad I'm four months pregnant, because if I wasn't her ass would have gotten the whipping of her life. Call me a whore, who the hell does she think she is."

"Calm down babe, you don't want to get your blood pressure up to high. Let's got pay for this stuff and get you home."

He gave her a hug and rubbed his hands up and down her back until she calmed down.

When they got back home, they told Maya and Adrianne what happened. Fitz Mom started to cuss in Italian and she wanted Fitz to take her over to Mellie's house so she could beat the shit out of her. Maya told her to get in line. Fitz managed to calm everyone down and told them he would take care of everything. He managed to get Olivia to lay down and take a nap. After he left her room he went out on the back patio to make a call.

"Hey Harry. How's it going man?"

"Fine, just fine. What's up?"

Fitz filled Harrison in on the last month of events and then told him about what happened in the grocery store."

"What do you want to do?"

"I want you to donate $500 thousand of Mellie's money to the local food bank, and from now on, every time I call you with whatever she's done, I want the money donated in those increments. Make sure she gets the receipt from her donation. She thinks she can do whatever the hell she wants and their is no ramification. That stops here and now! I tried to be nice, but I see that's not going to work. I am prepared to burn her to the ground if necessary, she has picked the wrong person to go after. I will not allow her or anyone else to bring stress into Olivia and the babies life."

"Whoa man! I have got to meet the woman who has you wide open like this. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you've got your fight back. I'll get on it right away. Just to be on the safe side, I want my guy Huck to keep an eye on Mellie for now. You never know when a wild animal is cornered what they might do."

"Fine with me. It would give me piece of mind knowing that you guys have my back on this. Can you get an eta on my divorce. I want this bitch out of my life like pronto."

"It's going to take another three months, but sit tight we will come out the other side smelling like daisies. You, me, and Olivia for dinner soon dude."

"Bet Harry, take care man. Drop by the house man, the boys would love to see you."

"You know I might take you up on that. I'll see you this weekend."

Before Fitz walked back in the house, he felt all kinds of better about what he did. He made a promise to Maya and he would keep it. No one, was going to upset his Livie and the baby.

"You ok son?" His mother asked as she stepped outside.

"Better now. I just spoke to Harry about what happened. We came up with a plan to put Mellie in her place and keep her there."

"Good! Because right now, I don't know what I might do to her if I see her. She keeps this up and I might have to call a few Sicilian cousins to shut her up permanent."

"Moma! She is the boys mother, God forgive me, but still she's their mother. Let me handle Mellie, what I will do will harm her more than death."

"Ok, my son, but be aware if she so much as hurts my granddaughter in anyway, she will pay with her life and I mean that."

A shiver went down Fitz's back. He had never seen or heard his mother talk like that. Not even when she divorced his father. He hugged his mother.

"No! Let me handle it, please Mama."

She looked in his eyes and shook her head, but she was going to call her cousin Carlo later that night."

* * *

Fitz, Adrianne stayed at Olivia's house most of the day having lunch, talking and putting away a few things for Olivia as she slept. By 3:30 it was time to get back home to wait for the boys to come through the door. Adrianne needed to start prep for dinner. She found out that Olivia's favorite Italian meal was Gnocchi potato dumplings. She needed time to make the dumplings and she needed at least four hours to prepare. So they all migrated over to Fitz's house.

Olivia thought it was just as cozy or more than her house. It had five bedrooms and a granny flat out back. The only thing she was surprised about was that there was no dog. Fitz explained that Mellie didn't like dogs and wouldn't let the boys have one. Fitz was amazed once again thinking that a dog would make this household complete.

Adam was the first to make it home for the day. He burst through the front door dropped his bag and shoes at the door and just headed for the kitchen where he knew his grandma had an after school snack. Before he could get to the kitchen he noticed they had guest. Not any guest, but Olivia. He ran over and gave her a hug without even being asked and sat beside her. He was mesmerized by the baby bump.

"You want to touch her?"

He got the goofiest grin on his face just like Fitz and shook his head yes. He put his hand on her stomach on right on que the baby kicked. He jumped and snatched his hand away and started to laugh.

"Looks like the baby loves her big brother already." Olivia smiled.

He put his hand back on her stomach and the baby kicked again. He laughed so loud. He was already playing with the baby. After a moment between brother and sister, Olivia introduced Adam to Maya. Maya thought he looked so much like Fitz. He gave her a hug too. He was ecstatic that he was going to be a big brother too, he could hardly wait to show the baby all the stuff big brother's are suppose to show their little sister.

Philip and Teddy came in together. Teddy came over and gave Olivia a kiss on the cheek and a pat on the stomach. He gave a hug to Maya and went in the kitchen with Adam. Fitz knew the hardest introduction would be Philip. Fitz had prepared Olivia if he was a little stand offish.

"Philip this is Olivia and her mother Maya."

Philip went over and shook Olivia's hand and was about to do the same with Maya, but she was having nothing to do with a hand shake and grabbed him up in a hug. When he pulled away his face was beet red. He almost ran into the kitchen.

"It's just going to take a bit for him to warm up to you. He's always been a little shy." Fitz tried to smooth it over.

"It's okay Fitz. This is a lot to take in for a 14 year old boy. Lets allow him some time to get used to the idea."

She was right, he's had to deal with a lot of change in the last three months and he was just glad he was cordial.

Philip avoided Olivia most of the night. He was having internal issues with how nice she was and about the baby. He knew he had lost any kind of loyalty to his mother by the way she treated her family, but it was all so much to digest.

Later that evening when everyone was around the table laughing and talking Olivia notice Philip go out into the back yard. She squeezed Fitz's hand and got up and went outside to talk to Philip. She knew this was a lot and if she could relieve him of any doubt she would try.

She found Philip sitting in the love seat swing. When he saw her he got up to leave, but she asked him to sit with her. For a long stretch they just sat there saying nothing.

"Do you love my Dad?"

"Very much."

"Do you hate me that I'm staying with my Mom?"

"Never! I would hope that if any of my children chose to stay with the opposite parent, that I would still love them. That for me would never change based on their address."

Philip was quite taking in everything she said.

"I don't want to be the odd guy out because I'm at my Mom's house, I want to get to see the baby and get to know you at the same time."

"Philip like I told Teddy you all have an open invitation to come to my house at anytime. If you like, we can have one on one time so we can get to know each other without everyone around. It won't impact your street cred it we did." She giggle.

Philip laughed. "I like that idea. How about we have a standing Tuesday after school date."

"Sounds like a plan to me. Now shake." They both chuckled.

"Shake it is."

Fitz had been watching from the kitchen window at how Olivia had seemed to charm the hardest critic in his family. It made him smile as he sat back down at the table to talk more.


	13. Settling In

_**Hello Peeps! Sorry for the delay, but work has been a bear the last two weeks. Here is the latest chapter, I hope you like. Thank you again for all the feedback. I do not own any Scandal charters.**_

* * *

To say that Maya and Adrianne were over hyped grandmothers was an understatement. By the time they finished there mega shop for the baby they had dropped over ten grand. Fitz and Olivia had to physically take their credit cards away, and they had to use two SUV's to get everything back to Olivia's. Once home they had to separate out stuff for the nursery at Fitz's house. Since Maya didn't help with the current nursery she helped Adrianne design the one in Fitz's house.

After a week of being in her new home Olivia asked Fitz over so they could come up with a name for the baby. She was tired of calling her just the baby. After throwing out a few suggestions they decided on Ava Marie Grant. The next day they had dinner with all the boys, Gerry on FaceTime, and grandmother's to announce the name. It didn't quite go over like they planned. It was rather quiet for a long time until Gerry piped up.

"Wow...it's such a girly girl name. Now it seems so real."

All the boys seemed to agree, and all they got out of Adrianne and Maya was cry laughing at the reveal. Fitz and Olivia had twin smirks on their faces at their families reaction. Adam got up and sat by Olivia and touched her stomach.

"Hi Ava. I'm your big brother Adam welcome to our family." The little girl gave her brother a little flutter kick that brought a big goofy grin to Adam's face. He laid his head on Olivia's arm and just rubbed her stomach. He had never felt such a warm feeling in his stomach before. He guessed this was what love really felt like and he liked it a lot. Teddy and Philip got up and gave Olivia a kiss on the cheek and a kiss to her ever growing belly. Ava gave each of her brother's a little kick to acknowledge their presence. Olivia laughed at how she was already a ham for her brother's attention. Even Gerry got in on the action by asking Olivia to hold the iPad up to her stomach as he smashed his lips up to his phone to give his little sister a kiss. Olivia laughed even harder at both of them.

"Ava baby you are going to have five men wrapped around you little finger by the time you decide to make your debut." Everyone laughed, but that day seemed to bring them all a little bit closer to a complete family.

Fitz had tears in his eyes looking at his boys and the love of his life. He was more than ever determined to not only move Olivia into his home, but marry her before Ava got there.

Maya watched what was happening and the look on Fitz's face. She knew he would be calling her soon to ask for her daughters hand. She was ready to give it. She loved this dynamic for Olivia. Although she had lost her son, she would be gaining four. She could see that not only Fitz, but the boys were falling in love with her too.

* * *

Olivia and her Mom went to work setting up the house as she wanted. They set up the room that Maya was using as a office for Olivia when Maya left. They purchased things here and there that would make her feel comfortable in the coming months. Maya spent at least an hour a day making Olivia's favorite meals and putting them away in the freezer. She told her that if she got home sick, pull a meal out and it would be like she was right there. Although, Olivia didn't expect her mother to come back until the baby was born, Maya had her own plans. She was going to make at least four day trips out each month just to check on her. She was not about to miss out on all her granddaughters growth and she genuinely liked Adrianne and they were becoming fast friends. There was even talk about making a trip to Florence once her granddaughter could travel. She couldn't wait to show her off in Italy, not to mention some real shopping needed to be conducted in the fashion capitol of the world.

Fitz took Olivia over to the hospital one day to see Cyrus and to meet with her new gynecologist. Cyrus was over the moon that she would be in California for a few months and he promised to bring James and Ella over soon to see her.

Olivia's gynecologist was a woman by the name of Abby Wheland. She was a no non-sense doctor who never sugar coated it for anyone. She told Olivia that her blood pressure was a little elevated and she recommended that she try and meditate for at least an hour a day. She liked that she would walk at least once a day. Usually those walks were with Fitz or one of the boys after school. Tuesdays walks were always with Philip. The baby was coming along nicely and her weight was perfect.

After all the settling in, the month was coming to an end and Maya would be on her way back to New York. Olivia was dreading the day. She had gotten used to her Mom around and the long talks they had in the back yard each morning Olivia looked forward to. Her hormones were all over the place at the thought of her mother leaving. Fitz got the idea to have a little going away party for Maya at his place the Sunday before she was due to leave. He invited Harrison, Cyrus, James, Ella, and Abby. He wanted her to see how many people would be looking out for her while her mother was gone. He had a little surprised for her too.

"Everyone, can I have your attention."

Everyone in the living room turned to give Fitz their attention.

"Livie and Maya, I threw this little shin dig to let you see that you have a wealth of people who will be looking out for you and put Maya's mind at ease that you will be looked after. I also have a bit of a surprise for you Livie though."

He went over to the front door to open it and Gerry walked through the door. He had come home for the party, but he was only staying the night. He had to be back on campus the next day for classes and practice. If Adam was a small replica of Fitz, Gerry was a full grown version. He had the same curly hair but he let it grow unruly, the same piercing blue eyes, he was taller than Fitz and wider. He was the size of a refrigerator. Olivia could only imagine the girls would be all over him. In that instance she got kind of protective about him.

He wound his way over to Olivia and pulled her up for a kiss on the cheek and envelope her into a warm hug. Olivia tears flowed down her eyes when he pulled back to look at her. He had the warmest of smiles on his face. What everyone didn't know was that Gerry had asked his Dad to give him her FaceTime address so he could get to know her, so every Thursday night they spent talking about school, the baby, or him asking for advice.

"These damn hormones." Everyone laughed at the interactions between the two. Fitz told his big old son to come over so he could give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. His brother's wrestled him down to the floor. They missed him a lot. He was such a big personality in the family. He hugged his Grandma and picked her up off the ground and spun her around. When he set her down, he asked if she had cooked anything. She playfully pinched his cheeks and said, "what do you think?"

Gerry smiled and made a bee line for the kitchen. His Grandma knew he was coming and had left a plate in the oven for him.

The party was a nice touch and it did what it was intended to do. So that Monday morning Olivia and Maya had their last breakfast in the backyard.

"I want to hear from you everyday. Be sure to ask Fitz or Adrianne if you need any help with anything. No lifting anything heavy and for pete sakes if that heifer Mellie comes anywhere near you, I want to hear about it. I will fly my ass back out her on a hum bug she will never forget."

Olivia laughed at her mother. It was funny when she said it, but she knew she wasn't kidding.

"I won't Mohamed Ali." She giggled.

Time got away from them and before they knew it Fitz was at the door with Adrianne. Olivia had decided not to go to the airport, because she knew that she would ugly cry. So Fitz brought over his mother to stay with Olivia while he took Maya to the airport. Even though she didn't go to the airport she sobbed like a baby at her mother's departure. She kept it together until Fitz left her driveway. Adrianne hugged and kissed her until she stopped crying. She knew the hurt of a love one leaving if just for a short while, it still hurt.

* * *

A week later Philip was walking up the steps of his house as he noticed his grandfather's car parked in the driveway. He was curious about why he had shown up. All the boys knew to give Big Jerry a wide berth he wasn't the loving Grandpa they had envisioned. He always had negative things to say to them or their Dad so they kept their distance. Knowing this he felt like they were up to no good. So he made his way into the house undetected and maneuvered his way around so he was in the living room but behind one of the floor to ceiling curtains.

"So tell me about this problem you say we have Mellie."

"Listen Big Jerry your wayward son is still pushing this divorce forward and he has knocked up some little black whore. She's living two blocks from where he is living. My children spend a lot of time with her."

"Again, I don't see this as my problem. I think my 5 million was an ample payment for your services. Granted his departure has brought me out of retirement and I'm none to happy about that."

"Well here's where this is your problem. If you don't manage to get your son back in line and back in this house, then I'm sure the stock holders would love to know where you got that 5 million. So here's how this is going to go down. You will be getting rid of said whore. I don't care if it's on her own two feet or off her feet, but I want her gone, and the baby problem with it. I don't want anything tying him to her after this is all over. I also want the 500 thousand he sent to a fucking charity returned to me. So what's it going to be Jerry?"

Big Jerry rose out of his chair with the glass of scotch in his hand. He downed what was left before he walked over and ran the back of his had down Mellie's face before he grabbed it so hard by both her cheeks.

"Let's get a few things straight. You don't tell me what to do. Ever! If I choose to take care of Fitz's little woman that will be my decision. If I ever here you threaten me again, the only person going missing is going to be you. Do I make myself clear?"

Philip watched as the saucer sized eyes of his mother's began to shake her head yes. Big Jerry dropped his hand and straightened out his blazer.

"Now be a good girl and walk me out."

As soon as Big Jerry and his mother went toward the foyer he raced upstairs to his room. Locked the door and called Teddy as fast as his little fingers could.

When Teddy picked up, "Teddy! Where are you now!"

"Slow down little brother, what's got your panties in a wad?"

Philip relayed everything he heard and Teddy jumped off his bed looking for his father.

"Keep cool Philip, I don't want you to let Mother know you heard her and Jerry. I'll talk to Dad. Sit tight, I might come back over and get you. Mother has lost it."

Teddy ran through the house to the kitchen where he found his father and Grandmother.

"Dad we need to get Olivia over here right away! She might be in danger!"

"Whoa, whoa Teddy slow down! Why do you think Olivia is in danger?"

Teddy told him everything that his Mother and Big Jerry said. Fitz's was furious and Adrianne was sure now she needed her cousin to come over now. They were never going to stop trying to ruin her son's life. She had had enough.

"Look Teddy, go get your brother. I don't want him staying over there anymore. If she's this unstable I don't know what she would do if she knew your brother was spying on her. I don't want him in the middle of this. I need to call Harrison about this."

"Look Dad, I know you've always tried to take the high road with us, but you shouldn't. All of us except Adam have finally seen what kind of person our Mother is and eventually Adam will too. She's not worth covering her tracks for our sake."

Fitz's was all kinds of heart broken at the mere fact that a mother could be so evil. He now realizes that he stayed to long or more to the point she will be the biggest mistake of his life, but so grateful for his boys.

"Thank you Teddy, but go get your brother. Tell him to leave his stuff for now, but he is not going back to that house."

"Will do Dad. I'll text Philip now. We should be back in a few minutes."

After Teddy left Fitz was left cursing and pacing furiously.

"My son, let me take care of this. I will promise that nothing will happen to Mellie within reason, but she will never bother you or Olivia again."

"I love you Mamma, but I don't want you to get into trouble over this. It could get you deported or worse banned from the US."

"Anything would be worth making sure my granddaughter is safe."

Just then Fitz nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Listen Mamma, I'm going to run over to Olivia's house and bring her back over here until we get everything resolved."

Fitz kissed his mother and darted out the door and jumped into his SUV. What he didn't know was that Big Jerry was waiting outside watching his son's house. What was even more ironic was that Huck was watching Big Jerry. He didn't tell Fitz that he had wired up Mellie's house when her relatives were visiting, so he heard the entire conversation and felt that Big Jerry was more of a threat than Mellie.

* * *

Fitz make it over to Olivia's quickly. He walked in and found her out back in her favorite lawn chair reading a book. He paused for a minute to just observe how beautiful she looked. He hated to disturb her peace with all this. He would not let Mellie or Big Jerry harm her or the baby. He would kill them himself if they pushed forward with any plan. Her happiness and the safety of all his family was all he cared about.

He calmly walked out an stood in front of her not to scare her. She looked up and smiled at him.

"Hey there handsome. What are you doing back over here so soon. Shouldn't you be having dinner with the boys by now?"

"Yeah, but something came up and I need to tell you."

Fitz went into detail of what Phillip heard. He watched the look of contentment fade and anger replaced it."

She got up and started to pace.

"Who the hell do those two think they are! I knew that there would be some resentment on the part of your wife, but to want to harm me and Ava she has gone a bit to far."

"I know babe. I want you to come to the house at least for a few days while I call Harrison and see what we can do about these two."

Olivia stopped pacing and looked at him. He was right. She shouldn't be alone right now. She doesn't have any protection and she doesn't want to stress out the baby with all this. So she and Fitz went to her bedroom and pulled out enough clothes for a week. She also got all her business files and laptop she was going to need to keep up with her business. There was another reason she needed her laptop. She had all her contacts on the laptop, both professional and personal. She was going to take care of Ms. Mellie and Big Jerry NYC style.

* * *

To say that everyone was happy that Olivia had moved in for the week was an understatement. She took to being an adhoc mother, like duck to water. Within two days, the boys were stuck to her like glue. She couldn't move without one of them asking if they could do or get her something. She was a little overwhelmed by all the attention. Adrianne told her to enjoy it, she will need all the help she can get when the baby comes.

She and Adrianne spent hours in the kitchen swapping recipes or teaching each other different dishes. The boys were overjoyed by having home cooked meals everyday that were tastes from around the world. Fitz couldn't keep the smile off his face each day. He had Olivia in his bed every night and he woke up to her everyday. Olivia was not on board with her sleeping with Fitz and said she would just stay in Gerry's room. Fitz wouldn't hear of it. He wanted to pamper her every night before she went to sleep with either a foot massage, back massage, and putting on The Honest companies Organic Belly Balm on her stomach at night. Fitz also liked to talk to the baby.

Olivia was so overwhelmed by all the attention she was getting, that she wanted to do something special for Fitz and the boys. So she went online and got a special gift that was delivered the following Saturday. Olivia told Fitz what it was, but she needed his help to set it up. So during the week she had Fitz go out and pick up the needed items for the surprise and she and Adrianne got everything together in the garage before the big reveal. That Saturday morning after all the boys made their way down for breakfast in their various pajamas. She got their attention by tapping on her juice glass.

"Since you all have made me feel so welcomed into your home, I thought it was missing just one little thing. So your Dad and Grandma helped me secure the item this week. So without further a due. Fitz can you bring the item in?"

With the flare of an magician assistant he brought in a medium sized box with holes in it. Before they could even remove the top the boys jumped up and started to yell.

"NO WAY!" Teddy shouted.

"Yes way." Fitz said as he chuckled at his three boys.

When Fitz pulled the Beagle puppy out the boys crowded around their Dad reaching for the little guy. Adrianne put her arm around Olivia as she watched her boys fall in love with the little puppy.

"I just wanted a breed that will be good with babies and this particular breed was highlighted as the best. I know he will be little, but lets just call him a starter dog."

Everyone grinned at Olivia.

Fitz handed the puppy to Teddy.

"So what are you guys going to name him?

"Spike!" Adam said.

They all thought about it and said, "Spike it is."

Fitz went over and pulled Olivia in to hug her.

"Thank you for doing this. The boys have always wanted a dog, but their mother wouldn't allow it. I should have stood up to her on that front. Everybody deserves a dog if they can afford them. I love you for thinking that this was what we needed to make our family complete."

"I'm just glad I'm able to do this. I wanted to get Daniel a dog, but we always put it on the back burner until there were none left. If I've learned one thing through this is that if you think of something that will bring joy to people do it and do it the moment you think of it."

Fitz hugged her tighter at her statement. He would be taking her words to heed really soon.


	14. We'll See Who Gets Who

_**Sorry folks for letting you wait, but vacations at work are taking up a great deal of my time. Hopefully next week will be a little calmer. I do not own any Scandal characters.**_

* * *

During her week at the Grant house. Olivia used Fitz's office to get a few thing rolling in regards to Mellie and Big Jerry. She was sick and tired of these two reeking havoc in not only her life, but Fitz's. Mama Bear was coming out now. Forget them wanting to hurt her, but to hurt Ava she was not going to let this pass. So she gets to work on contacting a few high and low profile people to take care of both.

She starts with her friend at the auditing division of the IRS. She was sure they would like to know what kind of business practices that Big Jerry was preforming at his company, and where exactly the money was going and to whom. She also contacted her college buddy David at the US Attorney General's office to get legal advice about threatening her life and the life of her unborn baby. He had some interesting ideas on the subject to say the least. He wanted to send out a few US Marshall's to protect her and the baby. She told him that they had it under control.

After talking with Maya about what happened, Maya got in contact with Timothy Sanders an old friend of her's and her husband. They used his security firm years ago to root out an embezzler in one of their foreign partnerships. Needless to say they were forever in their debt and used them whenever they had problems. Tim was so outraged that he sent his son Tom out to handle Olivia's security.

He wanted to be Olivia's personal body guard for more than one reason. Olivia and Tom had known each other for as long as they could remember. And in that remembrance Tom had always had a crush on Olivia, but each time he was ready to make his feeling known she would be unavailable. The last time he saw Olivia she was still a grieving mother. What Olivia didn't know was that after Michael left her, Tom paid him a visit one night and beat the living shit out of him. He put Michael in the hospital for three days. Michael told the police he didn't know who did it, but he was actually happy that Tom didn't kill him so he owed him that.

The good news for Olivia was that she could go back home. The bad news was that she could go back home. She had begun to get used to the day to day at the Grant household. If she was being honest she missed the noise of a busy full house. She was glad that Tom had come out and she wanted to catch up with him and his family.

Fitz brought Olivia back over to her house. He was really conflicted. He wanted her to stay, but he didn't want to push her into staying. If and when she wanted to stay it had to be her idea and her idea alone. They waited in the house for Tom and his team to arrive. They were sitting on the love seat as Olivia leaned into Fitz's arm as he rubbed her belly. Ava seemed to want her Daddies attention all morning. She would be doing back stokes or flips and would only calm down when Fitz either spoke to her or rubbed her belly. Daddy's girl for sure.

"Is she settling down?"

"Yeah, I think she's asleep. Daddy put her down for a nap." She smiled.

"Hmm. I can't wait for her to get here. She is going to be spoiled to no end. What are we going to do Liv? I'll never be able to tell her no."

Olivia chuckled. "Don't worry softy, that's where I come in. She is not going to be a spoiled little brat, but she can be spoiled a little by her Daddy and brother's."

"Oh God. I can see it now. She'll be two years old and can't walk because no one will put her down long enough for her to learn."

Olivia smiled wider. "You know Gerry wants us to bring her to one of his games so he can show her off to all his football buddies. And lets not forget what's going to happen when we take her to Florence with her Grandma. Adrianne already told me that she is arranging a party in her honor when they arrive. This baby will not lack confidence on any spectrum."

The both laugh out loud. Then they eased into a comfortable silence.

"Fitz what are we going to do about Big Jerry and Mellie?"

Fitz huffed a little. "I already got Harrison on the case. We are working with his guy Huck to come up with a plan of attack. What I don't want to happen is that this divorce is stopped for any reason. I want her out of my life like yesterday."

Silence again.

"You know she will never be out of our lives. She's the boys mother."

"In name only. You've been more of a mother to those boys in a week then she has been in their lifetimes. I've never seen them so well rounded. They seem more confident since you've been around. You seem to have a bit of an effect on all male Grant's." He smiled.

Olivia smiled too, before she could respond there was a knock at the door. They both got off the couch and answered the door. There stood Tom Sanders and three of his men. As he saw her stomach and how far along she was, he found himself out in California late again.

"Tom!" Olivia rushed out as she hugged him.

Tom was a big imposing man and Olivia looked like a child folded into his arms. Fitz was a little jealous at how fond each were with the other.

"Come in, come in." She said through her smile.

Fitz stepped back as Tom and his men entered the house. They had large black cases with them as they entered.

"Tom, this is Fitzgerald Grant my babies father and my boyfriend."

To say that Fitz was shocked at her admission was an understatement. He had not known their relationship status had changed. He poked out his chest like a peacock as he shook Tom's hand.

"Nice to meet you Fitzgerald." Tom squeezed his had a little to hard.

"That's Fitz and nice to meet you Tom. I'm glad to meet anyone who has known my Livy for a long time."

He wanted Tom to know that he was staking his claim as she had. They made their way into the living room as Tom threw just a look at the three men he brought with him as they went to work setting up the surveillance equipment.

"Before we start to reminisce about Olivia and I, here are a few things I want to go over and what we've been able to find out about your wife and father."

Fitz felt like Tom had punched him with the wife bit.

"That's my soon to be ex-wife."

"I'm sure, but for now she's still your wife."

Before the pissing contest got out of hand Olivia interjected.

"Let's get back to what you have Tom."

"Sure Liv, sorry about that. As soon as we got the call I've manged to start and intensive investigation into your father and wife. A few friends of mine here in the LA area tell me that your wife has been soliciting shall we say less than savory characters into hurting Olivia. She wants these said characters to cause a miscarriage if you will. Luckily their is a code among criminals about hurting pregnant women and babies. So no takers. So profiling your wife we have to assume she might attend to the task herself. Fitz were you aware that your wife had been hospitalized back in North Carolina in a mental institution for a year during her Junior year?"

Fitz was shocked at the news as well as all the other information he had presented to them.

"No, she never mentioned it. What was she in for?"

"Seems she was obsessed with the richest boy in town and she tried or did put his girlfriend in the hospital by running her off the road. She was charged with attempted murder, but her parents got a lawyer who convinced the judge that it was just teenagers fooling around. The judged thought that Mellie had a screw loose and had her committed to an institution for a year. Everyone thought that she had been cured, but we now know that she stalked you when she got to USC. We found a pattern of her changing her schedule each time she found out what you were taking. Apparently she had a mole inside admissions that would give her your schedule. We manged to track him down and he confessed that she blackmailed him into giving her your schedule. Based on what we have found, we think that your wife is in fact a psychopath. She exhibits all the symptoms and as Olivia described she has never full attached to her children."

Fitz felt like he was going to fly off into space from all that he had heard. He got up and slowly paced back and forth. When he suddenly stopped.

"What are you going to do to protect Olivia."

"That is where you come in Fitz. Olivia I know you like being independent, but I think you need to go back to Fitz's house for now. With the constant people in Fitz's house, she will not do anything. My men and I will stay here and make it look like you are still here."

Right on que the door bell rung. Tom got up and answered it. In walked a dead ringer for Olivia.

"Liv and Fitz this is Catherine Taylor. She will be posing as you Liv for the time being. Don't worry Cathy here is former FBI she can take care of herself. I need you to gather up at least a months worth of clothes. I don't think that she will strike right away, her MO is to stalk then strike. We will be keeping eyes on her. Now on to your father Fitz. He's a non-factor he is more concerned with anyone finding out about all the money he's embezzled from your company. We don't see him as much of a threat, but we have a guy who is going to be on the inside. Your father just hired him to take over for you or so he thinks. He's one of my operatives and he will help with keeping tabs on your father."

To say that Fitz was shocked and releaved at he same time was an understatement.

"Fitz don't worry I will keep Liv and your family safe, I promise. For now take Liv home with you and let us handle everything. By the way Liv hooked me up with Harrison and his guy and we are working in tandem, between the both of us we have you covered."

Olivia got up and hugged Tom so hard he couldn't believe that such a little person had that kind of strength.

"Thank you Tommy! I owe you my life as well as Ava's. You've always been my superhero and you prove it time and time again. Thank you for doing all this."

"No worries Liv, I would go to the ends of the earth to protect you, you know that."

Fitz interrupted their little hug so they could go pack up Olivia's stuff. After getting everything in the car and giving out last minute instructions. Tom would have at least two men watching Fitz's house at all times. He was pretty sure she would not hurt him or the boys, but he wasn't taking any chances.

* * *

Adrianne had her own plans in the works. She had called her cousin Carlo a few days ago and she put him up in a posh hotel downtown. Now she was in his room and they were discussing a few things.

"Ciao cugino Carlo!"

"Ciao cugino Adrianne."

After their greeting to each other they got down to business.

"So you have a little family trouble?"

"You have no idea. My son is going to have my first granddaughter and that cow of a wife of his is trying to hurt the baby and her mother."

Carlo blessed himself at the thought of hurting an unborn child and doubly his blood.

"What do you want done?"

"I don't want her hurt because I promised my son, but she needs to know who she is messing with and pronto."

"Don't say another word. We will have a talk, lets just say a Sicilian talk and I promise she will not only leave you alone, but she will leave the state if not the country."

Adrianne went over hugged and kissed her cousin on both his cheeks. To seal the deal before she left.

"One more thing. She has the divorce papers make sure she signs them. I may need you in another matter so you might have to stay a little longer. Are you ok with that?"

"Sto bene."

* * *

When Fitz and Olivia got back to the house Fitz felt like he was coming out of his skin with her calling him her boyfriend he needed to talk about it. As soon as he got her things put away in his bedroom.

"So I've been elevated to boyfriend huh?"

Olivia smiled and went over and put her arms around his neck and pecked him on his lips.

"Who are we really fooling? With all this crap going on I've forgotten the fundamental thing I've learned so far, and that is saying what you feel and not keeping it from the people you love. So this is me saying that I love you and yes you are my boyfriend."

Fitz smiled as he lifted her off her feet and spun her around. He put her back on her feet and bent down to talk to Ava.

"Did you hear that Ava? Mamma loves your Dada!"

Olivia giggled at how silly Fitz's was being, but she needed it to break the tension of that day. The minute Tom told her she had to come back over she knew in her heart she would not be coming back to that house after they had Mellie contained. This was her home now and she was going to relish in being there with them all.


	15. What a month makes

_**Howdy folks. Been awhile I know. Work is calming back down again so we have that. Here is the latest installment from our couple. I do not own any characters from Scandal.**_

* * *

 _ **A month later**_

Mellie felt like her life was crumbling around her. She hadn't seen or heard from her boys in over a month, but that was not what she was most concerned about. She had received another notice that 500k had been donated to another charity. She was not sure what prompted the donation and she was tired of being at the mercy of her soon to be ex-husband. She decided that she was going to take care of her problem on her own. This whore had been the root cause of her current problems and she was going to rectify it herself. She needed a plan, but first she needed to get her routine down so she could strike. She figured that a week would do to find a weakness to her routine, so she started to sit outside her house just down the street so she could get a good look at her comings and goings.

What she didn't realize was that she too was under surveillance. From the house and on the street. They could see every move she made. They sent the fake Liv out to take a morning walk as she did and allowed her to track her and get her routine down. After a week of watching her Mellie went to get the things she thought she needed to take care of Olivia.

The night before she was going to implement her plan her door bell rang. She wondered who could be coming by her house at 9pm. When she went to look through her peep hole of her door, she saw it was a flower delivery man. She smiled and thought that either Big Jerry had changed his mind or Fitz. She opened a door to a large man with a hand gun under the flowers pointing at her, telling her to not make a sound in an accent she didn't recognize.

The problem with them standing in the doorway, the surveillance team could not hear what was being said. They saw the van and thought it was a little late to be delivering flowers, but he had a large bouquet and Mellie's reaction seemed normal at first then it seemed odd. What was even odder was when she went toward the delivery van and got in. Alarm bells started to go off for the team. They radioed Tom to tell him what was going on. He told them to follow the van and not to loose it.

They tailed the van to a seedy part of town to an abandoned warehouse district. The team watched as a big burly man pulled Mellie from the van and dragged her kicking and screaming into the warehouse. Tom's team had radioed her position and then got out of the car to keep an eye on what was happening. They crept inside the warehouse where they saw Mellie tied to a chair and two guys standing over her. They couldn't tell what they were saying, so they low crawled closer to a position where they could hear what was being said and still be out of site.

"We hear that you want to hurt my little cousin."

"Who's your cousin? I don't even know who you are?"

"Oh excuse me. Let me introduce myself. My name is Carlo and Adrianne Grant is my family, cousin to be exact. So you want to hurt her unborn granddaughter Ava. We in Sicily have always had a code about hurting women and children, but you I will make and exception. I promised Adrianne that I wouldn't kill you now, but I want to send a very clear message to you."

He backhanded Mellie so hard that she flew over backwards. The other guy sat her back up.

"Now that I have your attention. You will leave the state this day. Me I prefer that you leave the country. Oh and before you go my friend here has some divorce papers for you to sign. Once the that is done, we will take you home and will escort you to the airport. Don't think you can come back because we will be watching you. My friend here is an expert in making people go missing or have a fatal accident. Capisci"

Mellie had a huge gash in her lip from the slap. She had never in her life been more afraid than at that moment. She looked at Carlo and shook her head that she understood. They untied her hands and let her sign the paperwork. She was much more cooperative as they took her back to the van and then home.

The entire time this was going down Tom had arrived onsite and wanted to see what these men were up to. He let them get what they wanted out of her and tailed her back home and watched her pack up her things through the cameras in the house. They set up around the house just in case it didn't go down well. Once they watched her buy a plane ticket and had her things loaded in the van. The team followed them to the airport. Tom was not as confident that Mellie would stay away. He had one of his operatives on the same flight. He would keep an eye on Mellie for the next six months to make sure she stays away.

* * *

Once Mellie was on her flight to North Carolina she was tailed all the way home to her parents house. Mellie really had no concept of her hubris. She thought that no one could find her in her small mountain town, never remembering how she treated her family the last time she saw them. When she finally made it to her parents house. Her sister answered the door.

"What you want here Mellie?"

"I've come home for a little visit. We didn't leave each other on good terms and I wanted to come home and make amends."

She tries to walk through the door and her sister remains in the way.

"You can try and use all your fancy words, but bottom line you threw us out. Mama got sick when she came home and we lost her a week ago. Papa was sure she died of a broken heart. So you can take you and all those bags out of this valley. Your not welcomed here anymore and you aren't family any more. Everyone's been calling saying they saw you. You got until sun down to clear out of this here valley or who knows what will happen to an outsider here."

She closes the door in Mellie's face. Her thought was not even about the passing of her mother, but where she was going to go now. She got in her car and tuned it toward the airport trying to figure out a place she can lie low for a while.

Her tail was still shadowing her.

* * *

The following day Tom went over to the see Fitz and Olivia. He asked that Adrianne be present, which was a strange request from him. He walked in and greeted everyone. Fitz, Olivia, and Adrianne were on the couch facing Tom.

"I just wanted to come and update you on Mellie and what she's been up to. I didn't want to worry you until we had some sort of resolution. First let me let you know that your ex-wife tried to hire someone to either cause injury to Olivia and Ava or death. She couldn't find any takers, so she surveilled your home and the fake Olivia. She had purchased tools to subdue and harm Olivia and the baby."

Tom went through the laundry list of details like he was reading off a grocery list. He didn't even pause to look at the astounded faces he was reporting to.

"Last night approximately 9:30 pm, a man in a delivery van arrived to deliver what we thought were flowers. We had a slight problem hearing what was going on in the home due to them standing in the doorway. We knew something was amiss as soon as we saw a strange look on Mellie's face. My team that was posted outside then witnessed Mellie being pulled into said van. They followed and radioed me when they stopped and I went to meet with my team. My advance team was able to get close enough to discover that the two male suspects had foreign accents. Brass tacks it comes down to Mellie was tied to a chair hit only once and made to sign divorce papers. We did ascertain that one of the suspects is a man named Carlo and I believe Mrs. Grant is very familiar with the gentleman. Needless to say she signed said papers and then was ferried back to her home where she packed a sizeable amount of clothes and then was escorted to the airport where she took a flight to North Carolina. We were able to observe her making reservations in her office and we managed to get one of my operatives on the flight as well. He reported this morning that Mellie was turned away from her family's home and is now at the Marriott near the airport."

He then looked up into the saucer sized eyes of each of them. Olivia and Fitz turned to look at Adrianne.

"Mother! I told you to let me handle this!"

"Yes, I know son, but sometimes when a gutter rat is in your mist you have to climb into the gutter with them. I will not apologize for Carlo or his methods. She was willing to kill or hurt my granddaughter and her mother. She's lucky I told Carlo not to kill her."

Fitz had no words for his mother because deep down he knows that if Mellie had been successful he would have killed her with his bare hands.

Olivia is just sitting there taking in everything that has been said. She's surprised at this little woman and what lengths she will go to protect her family and right now she was her family. She's not so sure Maya wouldn't have done the same or her for that matter. It takes her a while before she speaks.

"Thank you Tom for your report and your time and your men for helping us out. Can you give us a minute so we can talk?"

"Not a problem Olivia. In fact I would like to head over to your house and get started on getting everything ready to go back east. One other thing to report before I go. The Jerry situation in not a problem. There seems to be an imminent raid on his office from the IRS, apparently my contacts tell me there was an anonymous tip that he was embezzling money from his company and share holders."

He packs up his iPad and leaves them all on the couch.

They all sit there for a moment taking in all that Tom has told them before Olivia gets up and faces the both of them.

"Look I don't believe violence settles anything, but God as my witness if she did anything to hurt Ava I would kill her. Mother or no mother. I see now we really underestimated her for who she truly was, I appreciate everything you did Adrianne, but we can never get in the gutter with her like this again. We need to play by the rules and stay on the right side of the law. For now, she's out of our lives, but make no mistake I don't think we will see the last of her."

Fitz stands up and hugs Olivia like she might disappear any moment.

"Mama thank you for setting me free, but you cannot do anything like that again. You not only put yourself in harms way, but Carlo's also. Let Harrison handle everything for now."

After Fitz spoke it seemed all the tension went out in the room. He waved his mother over and hugged her as well.

"Look I have all my girls with me at once!" He joked.

"You are such a cheese ball." Olivia laughed.

* * *

 _ **Another Month goes by...**_

Fitz finds himself in Harrison's office.

"Well my man I have good news for you today. Since you hired greatest lawyer in the world."

"Enough with the virtual back slap and tell me what's going on?"

"Man you sure know how to bring a brother down after he got your divorce finalized today."

Fitz was struck dumbfounded by what Harrison just said. He looked at the smirk on Harrison's face, his hand behind his his head and feet on desk.

"You son of a bitch! WHOO HOOO!"

Fitz dashed out of his seat did a little jig in Harrison's office before he spoke.

"How did you pull it off so fast? I thought we had to wait at least six months."

"Never underestimate the value of calling in a few favors. You remember that whole divorce mess for Judge Ford last year?"

"Yeah, but it kind of got hushed up really fast and the next thing I know he was still in office after all the allegations his wife fired at him."

Harrison had a shit eating grin on his face.

"Well yours truly helped him out of that little jam and got his wife on tape saying that all it was untrue. Needless to say when I asked if he could sign off on your divorce he had no problem with it. So my man, you are a free man."

Fitz went over and gave his friend the most unmanly hug he could muster up. He pulled him back, put his hand on his shoulders and said.

"This is cause for celebration and I know exactly where we're going."

"Now you talking my man. It's afternoon some place in the world."

The two friends walked out of his office and into Fitz's car and headed to Beverly Hills. When Fitz pulled up in front of their destination.

"Really? This is where we are going to celebrate."

"Hey it's only fair that your with me, you made it possible."

"Bet! Lets do this."

Fitz and Harrison got out of the car as the doorman to Tiffany's let them in.


	16. Marry Me

_**I'm on a roll right now. I've even started the next chapter. Thank you to all of you who are following this story. You humble me everyday. I do not own any Scandal characters.**_

* * *

"So how long are you going to wait to ask her?" Harrison said.

"Not long. I've been waiting for this moment since she told me about Ava. I want to be married before Ava arrives. I want to be Olivia's husband not only in her heart but for all the world to see. I can't believe that fate was so kind to me. I'm not leaving this up to anyone taking it away from me. Liv is it for me and for the boys they deserve to have a loving mother figure in their lives too."

"I'm really happy for you man. Go get your woman."

They bumped fist as Harrison got out of the car and went back into his office.

Fitz was racking his brain to come up with the perfect moment to propose or where to propose. When he got home he walked into the living room to see the most beautiful sight he could have ever imagined. Adam was on the couch under a blanket with his head in Olivia's lap as she slowly brushed her hands through his hair. Olivia looked up and put her finger to her mouth to tell him to be quiet. Fitz went over and sat on the coffee table facing her and began to whisper.

"What's Adam doing home?"

"The school called and said he was really sick. Throwing up sick so Adrianne and I went over and picked him up. He has a slight fever. I called your pediatrician you had listed on the phone list in the kitchen, and he told me that there was a bug going around and just give him some Tylenol keep him hydrated and let him sleep for a while. So Adrianne made him some chicken soup, he ate it and laid his head on my lap and went to sleep. You know me and this big stomach can't move him, so I just sat here make sure his fever didn't go up."

Tears crested his eyes as he realized how much she not only loved him but his children. She had in a month shown what a mother's love really looked like to his boys, that his ex-wife had never shown their entire lifetime.

He was so overwhelmed that he got on his knees in front of her. Who was he kidding there was never going to be a more perfect moment than now. He took her hands in his as she wiped away the stray tear that had escaped his eye.

"Liv, you have given so much of yourself to not only me, but to my boys than I ever could have hoped for. The moment I looked in your eyes in that lake I knew you, my soul knew you. We were always heading for this moment and today I found out that I'm a free man. My first thought was I wanted to marry you this instance. You taught me that life is not a given and we don't have the time we think we have, so this is me asking you to marry me."

Olivia had tears cascading down her eyes as she listened to her love. Even Ava was excited, she was kicking away seeming to tell her to say yes to her Daddy and to her brothers.

"Yes Fitz. I'll marry you. Even Ava agrees." She giggled.

Fitz put his had on his daughter and felt the little kicks and chuckled.

"Thanks for the assist Ava." He leaned down and kissed his daughter and then kissed his soon to be wife.

"Oh!"

He pulled out the Emerald Cut 2.5 carat ring and placed it on her finger. He had been planning for the ring for a while. He had even snuck a ring out of her jewelry case to have it sized. Olivia looked at the perfect classic ring she couldn't believe she was engaged now.

"Can I call you mom now?"

Both looked down and saw that Adam was awake. They both laughed.

"Well I guess, but your mom will always be your mom."

Fitz had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. Mellie had never been a mom, she had always been mother to her boys and she barely filled that roll.

"So when do we tell my brother's. For once I get to know something first!"

"Let's tell your mother first then we should tell everyone this evening at dinner. We can Skype in Gerry as well."

"Sound like a plan. MOM! Can you come in here?"

Adrianne appeared from the kitchen.

"What is all this yelling Fitzgerald."

"Sorry Mama. Olivia and I have something to tell you."

"Is something wrong with Ava or Adam?!"

"No Mama, sit down please."

Adrianne moved to the chair across from the couch and where everyone else was sitting."

"Mama looks like you are going to get another daughter very soon." Fitz smiled so wide.

Adrianne looked back and forth to them and then it dawned on her as she saw the ring on Olivia's finger that her son had proposed.

She jumped up with hands clasped in the air. "Oh grazie a Dio! A proposito di tempo!"

She ran over pulled both Fitz and Olivia into her embrace. She was so happy to have the daughter-in-law she always envisioned for her son. She thought Olivia was the greatest gift her family could have envisioned. She made an old woman happy and content. She flew out of the living room to go to her little cottage out back to make phone calls. She wanted to tell the family in Italy that all was well.

"I don't think I've seen my Mom move that quick before."

They all laughed.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Olivia and Fitz Skype Maya and her brother.

"Hi Livie how are you and my granddaughter?"

"We're fine Mom moving along as schedule. Looks like your granddaughter is going to be a porker. She's going to be high on the birth weight chart at the moment."

"That seems to be a Grant baby theme. All my boys were over nine pounds each and yours truly was a whopping ten pounds. I think my Mom said that was enough after that."

They all laughed.

"Well guys Fitz and I have a bit of news for you."

"Don't just drop any hints girl get to it." Maya said. She already knew what was coming. After Fitz dropped Harrison off he drove home sat in the driveway and called Maya and asked for her hand in marriage. Maya was more than happy to give it. Fitz would make a good husband and father and she couldn't wait to have all those boys as her grandchildren. She could see a lively Christmas around the corner.

Olivia squealed and showed her hand, "Fitz asked me to marry him and I said yes!"

Congratulations flowed from her Mom and brother. They were both happy that Olivia was getting a second chance at real love.

After they talked for another hour it was time to get ready for dinner and telling the rest of the boys. Adrianne had taken over dinner duty for tonight so she could make Fitz and Olivia's favorite meal. When the boys made it to the table that night. Adam was feeling much better and he didn't want to miss out on the announcement.

"Before we partake of this beautiful dinner I need to Skype in your brother. Liv and I have news we want to share with you guys."

Since Adam knew what was happening he took out his phone to get everyone's reactions.

Fitz stood at the head of the table and brought Olivia over to his side.

"Boys Olivia and I have some new for all of you. Harrison called me to his office today and informed me that your mother and I are divorced."

Pregnant pause, "Your father proposed to me and I said yes. So did Ava." She laughed.

It was a complete explosion of noise and emotion. No one cared that their father was divorced. They cared that their father was happy and was going to be sharing his life with someone who truly cared for him. It didn't hurt that they all had come to love her too.

"Dad! Dad! When is the big day?" Gerry screamed over Skype.

Everyone settled down again so they could hear what their dad was saying.

"Olivia and I have discussed it and we've decided to have a small ceremony at home on Thanksgiving. You'll be home by then Ger and you can be my best man. Actually I'm asking all you boys to be my best men."

You could hear a pin drop from the boys. They were overwhelmed with the idea that he wanted them all to be his best man.

"If it's alright with you guys, I would like Teddy to walk me down the isle."

Teddy was not an emotional kind of guy, but he felt tears well up in his eyes at her request.

"I would be honored to walk you down the isle Olivia."

"Great now that's all settled we have a wedding to put on in less than two month. Maya and Adrianne have volunteered to get the house set up and provide the eats. Olivia's brother can't make it out due to his own family obligations with his wife. So Grant's we have a wedding to put on!"

Everyone got up from the table and hugged and high fives each other.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile..._  
**

Mellie had landed in Columbia Maryland where she was hold up in a small apartment barely big enough to hold her clothes.

"Big Jerry! I need more money. I'm barely surviving off what you send me. Fitz's hasn't released the money he promised once the divorce went through. Can you go over and convince him to give me my money back?"

"Listen Mellie darling. You better be glad I'm sending you anything. The IRS has crawled up my ass so far that I'm sure they are going to audit my kidney. I haven't seen or heard from Fitz since he left the company. If you want your own damn money I suggest you get in touch with him and stop calling me. By the way this will be the last money I send you. So buck up baby and call your ex-husband."

Jerry hung up on her.

"What the fuck! How dare he hang up on me!"

Mellie tossed her phone across the room. She was pacing furiously.

"I have to do something soon or I'm going to be out of money."

She walked across her living room and picked the phone up. Before she dialed she thought who she should call first. Calling Fitz out of the blue might not be the best thing so she called Adam on his cell phone. She waited for him to pick up. It was Saturday he should be able to pick up.

"Mother? Are you OK? We haven't seen or heard from you in months."

"I'm fine baby, I just needed to take some time for myself. The whole divorce thing was really upsetting me. I'm sorry I've been out of contact for so long. How are you and your brother's?"

"We're all great. School is going well and Dad and Olivia are getting married. Oh, sorry Mother I didn't mean to make you feel bad."

"No son, I've come to terms with everything. When is the happy day?"

"On Thanksgiving and Dad asked us all to be his best man. Teddy is going to walk Olivia down the isle." Adam was so happy relaying every detail of the wedding to his mother not realizing he was pouring gas on an already high flame.

"That's nice son, is your Dad around I need to talk to him about a few things."

"Yeah sure he's downstairs with Olivia."

Adam walked downstairs. "Dad Mother wants to talk to you." He handed him the phone and went toward the kitchen. Fitz looked at Olivia and they both got up and went to his office. He turned the phone on speaker.

"Mellie what can I do for you?" His jaw tightened.

"Well let me start off by offering my congratulations on your upcoming wedding. Did you even wait long enough for my signature to dry?"

"What do you want Mellie? Because I'm sure you didn't call to see how your children are doing. It's pretty low that you would use your youngest son to get my attention."

"Sure, but would you have accepted my call if I called direct. Look we are getting off topic here. Why haven't you released the rest of my money. You got what you wanted so now I want what is mine."

"Oh about that. We donated all of it to a bunch of charities. You kind of forfeited all your money once you tried to hurt Olivia and Ava. I believe Carlo pointed out that we know what you were up to. So thanks to you a few charities are really appreciative for your donations."

There was silence on the line for so long that he thought she had hung up. Then in a calm voice.

"Fitzgerald you are going to pay for what you've done. You think you can walk away from me and take away everything I've worked for. You enjoy your time with your little whore and that bastard child of yours. Your going to need it."

Then the line went dead.


	17. A Wedding

_**Hi everyone. Looks like it's been a slow week of updates. I was on fire yesterday writing and I hope everyone enjoys this installment. Thank you all for you reviews. You all give me life. I do not own any Scandal characters.**_

* * *

With Mellie's ominous statement hanging in the air Olivia called Tom back and let him know what she said. He assured her that he still had eyes on her. If she made her way back to California they would be ready.

Adrianne still had Carlo in town. She told her son that she wouldn't interfere but hearing what Mellie said she knew this would not be end well for any of them. Carlo assured her that he would protect them with his life.

 _ **Two months...**_

Two months flew by and Olivia was at the six month mark with Ava. She was sure to come in at or near ten pounds. Her belly stuck out like she was having twins. Olivia was loving her new life with her family. She had gotten into the habit of calling the boys her boys. They would all come home after school and would tell Olivia how their days went and then they would all have an individual talk with Ava. Olivia wanted Ava to recognize their voices when she came out. Funny enough Ava had her favorite and it was Adam, she would go crazy when she heard his voice. Olivia knew he was in for it with his little sister. She laughed at how her little girl would never give her big brother a moments peace once she was out.

They were all so happy that Thanksgiving was only two days away. Maya had flown in and she was staying at Olivia's house. Since she had already paid for the home in advance it was much needed space for people to come into town. Olivia's oldest and dearest friend Abby Wheland had come in for the nuptials. She had been Daniel's God mother. She was going to be her maid of honor again. She flew out for the week, she wanted to get to know Fitz and the boys. What they didn't expect was a little crush that developed from Philip onto Abby. It was so funny watching him cater to her every need and never leaving her side. Abby soaked it up, but she tried to let him know that he had absolutely no chance but enjoyed talking to him and it made him feel rather grown up.

Olivia felt she needed to move over to her old house before the wedding. They even invited Adrianne over to partake in the two day hen party. Which really only consisted of them vegging out, shopping online and watching trashy TV. Maya had gotten Olivia's dress for the wedding. She had shopped at Kliefelds with Olivia Skyped in to pick the gown she was going to wear. Maya had the gown shipped out to be fitted locally. So all that was left were the things she needed for the day of her wedding.

"Liv the ladies and I have come up with the traditional things that you will need to get married. I am responsible for your something borrowed."

She presented a square case that when opened there was an antique hair brooch.

"It was my great-grandmother's, she was married for over 60years so I hope this brings you the longevity that they shared."

Adrianne stepped up next.

"I never gave this to Mellie and now we know why, but this belonged to my mother and since I never had a daughter it was always suppose to go to my daughter-in-law. This is your something old."

She went behind Olivia and put on a single drop 5 caret diamond necklace. She was so glad she waited until after they gave her the gifts to get her makeup done, because she was weeping big tears as she received her gifts. She hugged Adrianne for a long time as they both weeped in silence.

If she was a mess with Adrianne and Abby she had no idea what she would do with her mother. She finally turned around to Maya. Maya could barely talk with her daughter tears sliding down her face so fast. All she could think of was what she had gone through and how she had come out the other side.

"I hope I can get through this without blubbering all over the place."

She pulls a square case from behind her back with the Tiffany logo on top. She opens it for Olivia to see that it was a sterling silver bracelet that had small pounded out round tags with names on them. It was five medallions. Maya puts the case down and pulls it out of the box. She puts it around her daughters wrist as she tell her what they are.

"Each medallion has the children's name etched into it. Your not just marrying Fitz today, but your marrying four young men who will look to you as their mother from now on. I know that you think by saying things like you can't replace their mother, but you have in more ways than one. These are your sons not your step sons, but your sons and you should always treat them as if you gave birth to them. Every child deserves that. They will be no different than Ava. So all their names are on these disks to remind you that your life has not only come full circle. You'll always have Daniel in your heart, but this day is about the living and moving on with your life much more fuller than the one your leaving behind."

That was all Olivia could take she was so shaky on her legs that she sat down on the bed and wept against Maya, not only from Maya's words, but finally letting go of Daniel. He would always be in her heart, but her mother was right she had to move on with her life. Let the grief go for good.

After the ladies dried their eyes and let Olivia get her makeup done it was time to go over to Fitz's place and get married by the Justice of the Peace.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile at the house...**_

Caterers were coming and going in the house getting the reception part set up in the garden outside. As Fitz was making sure everything was in place he thought he caught a glimpse of Mellie in waiters garb. He shook if off because they had been so paranoid for months since she called. She had gone quite and Tom assured him that he was still watching her.

Tom on the other hand was dealing with a bit of a problem. His man lost Mellie last week in New York. She had slipped down a subway stop and his man had followed as usual but he couldn't find her. He immediately called Tom and told him what happened. Tom didn't want to upset the happy couple, but he doubled the security without them knowing it. He rather be safe than sorry. Besides Olivia was almost at her six month mark and he couldn't afford for her to have any stress in her life right now with Ava soon to make her arrival.

What they didn't know was that Mellie had been using Adam, pumping him for information through text messages to make it seem like she was happy for his father. He had no clue that his Mom was a psycho so he just would answer her questions about the wedding. No one in the family wanted him to know what a sick individual she was, so in his ignorance he had given her times, dates and location of the wedding. In her sick mind she was going to give them the best wedding present they would ever receive.

She had cut her hair and dyed it blond to not draw suspicion when she showed up as one of the catering staff. When she had the chance she broke off from the staff and hid in Adrianne's apartment at the back of the property. She hid in the first closet she found and pulled out the butcher knife she would be using to exercise that baby out of Olivia. All rational thought had flown out of her mind. She was having a break from reality as she watched what was going on outside to set up the wedding reception.

* * *

Teddy arrived to pick up the bride and her party to take back to the house for the wedding. They were going to say their vows in the living room in front of the fire place. The photographer said it would make for a lovely backdrop to their wedding. When he saw Olivia walk out he couldn't close his mouth. He knew she was a beautiful woman, but with the wedding gown and her hair and makeup done, he had no words.

"Close your mouth my grandson you might catch flies." Adrianne said as the ladies laughed.

He swallowed hard and said, "Wow. Liv you are so beautiful. Dad is going to flip when he sees you. I know the water works will start with him too, so I hope you have waterproof makeup on."

They all laughed.

"Yes it is Theodore. Lets get this party started shall we?"

"After you my lady."

They all piled into Fitz's Range Rover as security followed them back to the house.

"Is it me or are their more security around than usual?" Maya asked.

"I thought I was having the same allusion said Olivia. Who knows Tom is a bit overprotective."

They all shook their heads in agreement.

"Lets not talk about she who should not be named today. This is your day Liv and the boys and I are so happy that you are going to be our Mom."

Olivia reached over the console and squeezed his arm.

"Thank you Teddy and thank you for walking me down the isle. This means the world to me."

"Anything for you Liv."

Once everyone filed into the foyer of the house. Teddy signaled to Adam to start the song that Olivia wanted to walk in on. It was You take my breath away by Tuck and Patti. The song was not only meant for how Fitz felt, but how Olivia felt about Fitz in all that he did for her and made her feel. Everything with him was new and hopeful. What she was not prepared for when she turned the corner actually seeing Tuck and Patti there performing live. That was Harrison's contribution. He knew them through their agent. They were lucky enough to get them because they were just coming off a tour.

The boys were lined up next to Fitz as well as Abby standing up for her at the makeshift alter. When she walked around the corner and laid eyes on her husband everything went fuzzy for both as they moved inside their shared love bubble. Fitz felt like he couldn't breath at how beautiful she was. He watched her come to him with the most serene smile he had ever seen on her face and he was crying lakes of tears at the prospect of her becoming his wife.

Olivia was so calm, Fitz was her destiny as well as the boys. All she had to do was reach out and claim it. In her mind that as long as they all had each other nothing in the world could come between them. Ava felt like she was having a party in her stomach. Like she kicked off the reception already. She put her hand on her stomach as her smiled brightened as she got closer to the boys and Fitz. When she took his hand everything came back into focus as she wiped the tears from Fitz's face and leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"Your daughter got the party started early. See what you could do to calm her down."

He smiled and leaned down kissed her stomach and told Ava to settle down. Like magic she stopped dancing on her bladder.

"Daddy's girl listens again."

Fitz pecked her lips and they both turned to the Justice of the Peace. Fitz and Olivia wanted to keep it simple and quick. They had been traveling on this road their entire lives even if they didn't know it, but their souls knew and this had always been it's destination. As they exchanged ring produced from Gerry and Abby, the Justice of the Peace offered a small prayer of peace, joy, and love for the couple. Before he could tell Fitz he could kiss the bride, Fitz already had Olivia in a lip lock. Everyone around them laughed, clapped, and hooped and hollered.

* * *

After the ceremony, everyone flowed out to the back yard for refreshments why the wedding party stayed inside to take pictures. Olivia wanted a family photo taken so she could turn them into Xmas cards and kinda let everyone know about them getting married.

Pictures done the bride high tales it to the buffet table. She was starved, so what else was new. The reception was so informal and small that their was no need for most of the formal stuff. There was a dance floor though and Fitz and Olivia planned to dance the night away or until her feet couldn't take it.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to call Mr. and Mrs. Fitzgerald Grant III to the dance floor for their first dance as husband and wife." Gerry said.

Olivia thought it was really strange that a piano was off to the side and all of a sudden John Legend came out and took up his post at the piano. He started to singing You and I.

This was what finally got Olivia to test out her waterproof makeup. Fitz had Harrison see if he could sing their song. It was her first wedding present.

He brushed away her tears and said, "how do you like your first wedding day gift Mrs. Grant?"

She was on the verge of sobbing, but she wanted to enjoy this moment. They could not dance face to face, so they danced kind of at the side. Fitz's hand on her waist and on her baby bump. Olivia draped one of her arms around his neck, her other one with over Fitz's on her stomach, she just laid her head on his chest. No one matter in this moment but them.

As the song finished. Everyone was clapping and wiping away tears as Fitz leaned down and kissed his wife with abandon. As he was pulling away they heard something like a banshee screaming and as they turned around they saw Mellie barrelling at them with the butcher knife raised in the air. Everything seemed to go into slow motion as Fitz pushed Olivia behind him as she reached where they had been standing. Olivia was sure that Fitz was going to be hurt when all of a sudden black flashed in front of them and Mellie was knocked on to the lawn. A fight ensued as Tom had knocked her to the ground and was trying to disarm her, before he could get her under control she planted the knife in his shoulder. She tried to get away but his team subdued her and were in the process of hog tying her.

Abby, Maya and Adrianne moved fast to help Tom. The boys were in shock and mortified at what their mother just tried. Everyone was in such a frenzied state that no one noticed that Fitz was holding Olivia in his arms as droplets of blood started to stain her dress as she fainted.


	18. Aftermath

_**I wasn't going to leave you all hanging that long. I hate cliff hangers myself. Here is the answer to all your questions. I do not own any Scandal characters.  
**_

* * *

 _ **Hours later in the hospital...**_

Is the family of Olivia Grant here the doctor called in the waiting room. Fitz was glad it was Dr. York. He was one of the best ER docs at the hospital that Fitz volunteered at and he had a specialty in obstetrics.

"Were here Dr. York." Fitz hurried out.

"How's my wife and baby?"

Dr. York smiled to put them at ease. Everything is just fine. Olivia was just spotting and it's stopped for now. It's normal, but her blood pressure was a little high. We want to keep her here for observation overnight. I'm sure you will check in with your own OBGYN, but I think that Mrs. Grant needs to be on bed rest for the rest of her pregnancy. Other than that she's been asking for her family very vigorously." He laughed.

The group had a collective sigh of relief. Everyone suggested that Fitz go in first. He nearly ran down the hall to get to his wife and daughter. When he eased the door open he could hear the heart monitor they had on Ava.

"Mrs. Grant you seem to know how to spice up a wedding day." Fitz said as he entered her room.

She opened her arms as he went over and hugged his wife as tight as he could. When he pulled back Olivia had tears in her eye as she looked at her husband.

"Get in. I don't want to be away from you right now and so does Ava."

"You will always use Ava against me won't you?"

"Yes!" She giggled.

Fitz slipped off his shoes, socks and his shirt. He knew he would be spending his wedding night with them in hospital. So he was left with only his dress pants and t-shirt on as he slipped into bed with his girls. He rubbed the bottom of Olivia's stomach so Ava knew he was there. Her little heart sped up with her Daddy near, but it was only for a second. They laid there in silence for a while before Olivia spoke.

"I thought she was going to kill you. My heart stopped in that moment and all I kept thinking was Ava would never know you." She started to cry.

"Shh, shh, I'm right here and thanks to Tom we are both in one piece. I owe that guy my life for what he did."

Olivia wiped away her tears and realized that she had forgotten about Tom.

"Oh my goodness! How is he?"

"Well he'll never play for the Yankees but he was real lucky. They didn't even have to do major surgery. The knife hit his collar bone so it didn't go in to far. They just had to get the bleeding under control, but he has a new nurse who will make sure he is alright." He smirked.

"OK, I'll bite."

"Seems your friend Abby likes a hero, and believe me Tom was eating up the attention."

Olivia laughed out loud. "Leave it to a tragedy to bring two people together."

They laughed at the absurdity of the day and they release some tension.

"How are the boys. I want to see them."

Fitz dug his phone out of his pocket and told Gerry to come in with his brothers. In a matter of seconds Gerry and Philip came through the door. They went over and kissed Olivia and Ava before they stood on the side of the bed.

"Where is Teddy and Adam?" Olivia asked.

The boys looked at each other.

"No! We don't do that, we tell each other the truth when asked." She said.

Gerry dropped his head and started to talk. "Adam doesn't want to come in because he's blaming himself for what happened to Tom and you. Mother had been pumping him for info about the wedding telling him how happy she was for you Dad, when all she wanted was to hurt Liv and the baby. He can't look Liv in the eyes. Teddy's trying to convince him to come in."

"Let me handle this." Fitz said. He hopped out of the bed and walked back down to the waiting room. He let everyone know they could all go in and see Olivia as he patted Teddy shoulder to let him know he would take over. Fitz sat down and put his arm around Adam. Adam moved out of his embrace and sat in another chair away from Fitz. He couldn't look at his Dad.

"I'm sorry Dad. I ruined your wedding and almost got you and Olivia hurt."

Fitz got up and picked up Adam and sat him on his lap and rocked him until his walls fell and he started to sob into his Dad's t-shirt. Once he calmed down he pulled him back from his chest.

"I don't want to have this conversation again. You are not responsible for other people's actions. Your mother is sick in the head and she used you to get what she wanted. This will be a hard lesson for you to learn, but this is all on her. Olivia and I love you no less for what happened. Olivia wants to see that your alright. You are her son and she wants to make sure that Ava's favorite brother is alright. Don't tell your brothers." He smiled.

Adam chuckled a little.

"Listen son there is nothing you need to hang your head down for. I love you the same today, tomorrow and fifty years from now. I'm pretty sure that Olivia will tell you the same thing. So lets go see her OK?"

"Yeah sure Dad. And I would never rub it in their faces that I'm Ava's favorite."

He ruffled his hair. "Sure you wouldn't kid."

Adam smiled. He did something he hadn't in a long time, he took his father's hand as they walked to Olivia's room.

* * *

The room was filled to capacity with people. The boys were sitting on her bed. Maya, Adrianne and Abby were in chairs and Harrison was standing at the foot of the bed. Tom was even wheeled in too. So when Fitz and Adam came in it seemed all eyes were on them. Olivia was sitting up and she opened her arms wide for Adam. He dashed over to the bed and crawled up and hugged Olivia as he sobbed. Everyone had a tear in their eyes and that was their que to leave. Olivia rubbed her hand through his curls to calm him as she hugged him to her side. She started to hum a song she used to for Daniel and that seemed to settle him down.

"Tell me what your thinking?" She said.

"That I'm part to blame for this whole mess."

"Did you intend for any of us to get hurt?"

Adam popped up and said, "NO! I WOULD DIE BEFORE I WOULD WANT ANYTHING TO HAPPEN TO YOU, DAD OR AVA!"

Olivia pulled him back down. "Then that's your answer. Your mother used her very sweet son to do something very bad. I'm sure that Harrison would be very happy to explain intent to you. You did not intend for something bad to happen to us. You thought that she was happy for your Dad, and I and partly to blame for that and that misconception was on us. We knew your Mom had threatened us and we kept it from you guys because we wanted to shield you from thinking a mother could do something so terrible. We all got it wrong, but from this we will all do a lot better with being open and honest about things. Are we good?"

Adam sat up and looked Olivia in the eyes. "We're good and thank you for being my Mom." He leaned over gave her a kiss on her cheek and a hug. He hopped out the bed and went over to his dad.

"Look, Gerry is going to take you all over to Liv's place to sleep. I think you guys are going to have to camp out on the floor tonight. Maya will make pallets for you guys. The police are still investigating at the house. I'm going to stay here with Liv and Ava for the night. Be good for Grandma. Don't stay up to late."

"Will do Dad. Bye Liv."

Fitz walked over and got back in bed with Liv. When he had her back in his arms they both sighed.

"Your a great Mom."

"Your not so bad yourself. Mr. Grant." She giggled.

"Not the honeymoon I had in mind, but hey we get to share a bed."

"It's a honeymoon anytime we are together in a bed, my very handsome husband."

"Flattery will get you everywhere. Now kiss me Mrs. Grant."

"Bossy already Mr. Grant."

* * *

Fitz did stay the night with Olivia and the next morning her regular OBGYN showed up to examine her. She agreed that Olivia should be on best rest for the rest of her pregnancy. They would take time next year to go on a honeymoon. There were to many moving parts now that Xmas and New Years were coming up.

Although Olivia was to remain in bed she was still able to mange the business and take care of her family. She used her boys as her hands and legs when making dinner. She would sit at the eat in kitchen banquet and instruct the boys on how to make any dinner. She felt like she was still contributing to the family and she loved her time in the kitchen with her boys. Adrianne wanted to help out, but Olivia made her see that this was like when she and Fitz would cook in the kitchen when he was little. Food preparation seemed to bond everyone as a family. To say the kitchen was lively and noisey was an understatement and Ava seemed to come alive when her brother got home and started to cook.

This being her first Xmas with her new family was directed from the couch or the bedroom where she ordered specialized bulbs for the boys. Gerry's had his name and football number on it. Teddy had his name and the periodic table on his. Philip had his name with art supplies on it. Olivia was the only one who knew he was a talented painter. He only showed Olivia his pieces that he did at school. He never brought them home for anyone to see, until he told Olivia on one of their walks. Adam had his name on his with a pen and books. He wanted to be a writer and he would write stories for Ava and then read them to her. Now you know why he was her favorite. For Ava she had her name on it and a bunch of hearts. Mainly because she had captured everyone's heart she encountered and she wasn't even here.

When Gerry made it home for the holiday's Olivia thought that her family was complete. She wanted Maya to come out, but she opted to stay with her brother since she was going to stay with Olivia for three months after Ava was born.

Olivia woke Xmas morning to silence in the house. She wasn't sure the boys would wake them up early, but they were all so much older than Daniel had been, so she assumed that Xmas was not as important to her boys as sleep was. She turned over to find her husband snuggled up behind her with his hand protectively over Ava. She would never fault this man for loving his children so much. She giggled at how content and messy his hair was. She turned over and ran her hands through it.

"Hey sleepy head it's our first Xmas together." She whispered.

Fitz peeped his eyes open as the biggest smile formed on his face.

"Merry Xmas Livy." He bent down a little and kissed her stomach. "Merry Xmas my little love."

Ava seemed to be the only Grant awake at this hour as she tapped against her father's hand.

They looked at each other and said at the same time. "Lets wake up the boys!"

They both laughed. Olivia waddled into the bathroom to releave her blatter. When she came out Fitz had her fluffy robe and fuzzy slippers ready for her. While hand in hand they went to all the boys room and woke them up with tickles and kisses. When everyone got downstairs, Olivia realized that all her boys had Fitz's wild and curly hair. She took out her phone and made all the boys lean in with their father as she took a picture and put in on Instagram as the Wild Hair Gang. She thought it was funny, the boys not so much. It appeared that Adrianne was up early too from the homemade cinnamon rolls wafting out of the kitchen. She brought the first batch out while they opened presents. It was a long day of making dinner and the varied number of people who stopped by. Olivia had to stay on the couch most of the day and by the end she was upstairs in bed. On a whole she believed that had been on of her favorite days of her life.

* * *

The holiday's past and the machine that was about to roll over Mellie had begun. The DA asked Fitz and Olivia to come down to discuss something. Fitz said that his wife was on bed rest and if he wanted to talk to them he would have to come to their home.

Later in the day the DA David Wells made his way into Fitz and Olivia's home.

"Good afternoon. Thank you for meeting with me. I won't waste your time. I've come to offer a deal for Ms. Carmichael. I would like to send her away on a psych order. She would be shipped off to a prison hospital for the criminally insane. If you agree we would give her a ten year sentence."

Before Olivia could respond, Fitz jumped off the couch and was screaming at the DA.

"SO LET ME GET THIS STRAIGHT! THAT LOONY TOONS ALMOST KILLS ME, MY WIFE AND UNBORN CHILD AND YOU WANT TO HANDLE HER WITH KID GLOVES!"

Olivia reached up and grabbed Fitz's hand to make his calm down.

"Mr. Grant I was only thinking of you and your family. Do you want this to go to court with all the media coverage this is going to get. Then on top of that you will all have to testify. Especially Adam. He can provide her intent. Do you want your son on the stand to testify against his mother?"

Fitz sat back down and pulled Olivia's hand into his lap. He was at a loss for words. So Olivia answered.

"No Mr. Wells we don't want our 12 year old son to testify, but we are not going to sign off on her going to a mental hospital either. Do you know that this is not her first stint in a court appointed mental institution?"

"No, I was not aware when I met with her lawyer. This puts another spin on things. I thought this was a psychotic break for the first time. I had no idea that she had done something else. Can you give me details where this occurred so I can get her record?"

"Sure no problem. She was in North Carolina, she ran another student off the road because she wanted the rich kid in town for herself. She thought death would give her an in. She's really twisted."

Mr. Wells got up and shook their hands and told them they would be in touch.

Fitz still had tension in his body before Olivia began to talk.

"I don't want Adam on the stand, and I don't want Mellie getting off clean. She is a threat to this family and I don't want to hear anything other than 25 to life for attempted murder and she goes to regular prison."

"Your right Liv, we can't have her hanging over our heads. Ten years means that she could get out anytime or the moment they say she's sane. I sure as hell do not want Adam anywhere near the court room."

"Let me be his Mom, I know a guy." She says then smiles.

"You always know a guy." He says as he leans over and kisses her.


	19. Baby Makes It All Better

_**Howdy folks! Well this is what you've all been waiting for Miss Ava has arrived. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter. Hope everyone is having a wonderful weekend. Thank you for all your reviews again. I do not own any Scandal Characters.**_

* * *

Seems that Ava could not wait to meet her father and brother's any longer. So in the eighth month of her pregnancy Olivia found herself doubled over in bed from her first contraction. She laughed a little at her daughters impatience. Fitz was at the hospital and Adrianne was downstairs in the kitchen. She pulled her cell phone off the night stand and called downstairs.

"Olivia! Do you need something mia cara figlia?"

"Just a ride to the hospital. Seems your granddaughter can't wait anymore."

"Olivia pulled her phone from her ear as her mother-in-law screamed and fired off a series of Italian words. After she realized what she had to do she hung up the phone and dashed upstairs. She helped Olivia put on some clothes and helped her down to the car. As they were driving to the hospital she called Fitz.

"Hi Livy! What are you doing? Is there anything I can get you before I get home?"

"No, but you can meet me at obstetrics. Seems your little princess wants to make her debut today."

All she heard was laughing. He couldn't believe he would meet Ava very soon. Although he was excited he wanted to exude calm for Olivia.

"I'll be waiting with a wheel chair. I love you Liv."

"I love you too baby."

After she hung up Adrianne reached over and squeezed her hand. Although she was in a lot of pain, she was rather calm. She was just ready to see her baby girl.

It didn't take long for them to make it to the hospital and true to his word Fitz was outside the hospital with a wheel chair. He helped Olivia out of the car while Adrianne kissed her son and daughter and was going to park the car. Before he let her leave.

"Mom can you get the boys out of school. I know Teddy can drive, but it's the middle of a school day. They need an adult to pull them out. Your on the approved list."

"Of course my son. I will enjoy the looks on their faces when I tell them their sister is on the way."

She hopped back into the car and Fitz dropped down on one knee to look into Olivia's eyes.

"You ready for this Mrs. Grant." He smiled as he put his hand on her stomach.

"Ready Mr. Grant. I can't wait to meet our daughter."

"Lets do this!" They bumped fist as Fitz rolled her into receiving.

* * *

When they got Olivia situated they found that she was already eight cm dilated and they rushed her to a birthing room. She didn't have time to see the boys before she went in. Ava was on a mission. Fitz was by her side when within an hour the doctor was asking her to push. Fitz was by her head cheering her on. Just before they needed her to push for the final time. She was out of gas and Fitz leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Hey Baby. I know your tired, but if you give it just one more push we get to see our beautiful daughter. I love you Liv you can do this. Ava needs you to do this."

A tear slid down her face as she shook her head. Her eyesight dimmed as all she could see was Fitz's face and the pure love in his eyes for her. She bared down as hard as she could and for a brief moment it felt like time stopped until she heard her little angel cry out. She looked over to Fitz and he was looking at what they were doing to his little girl. He scooted down a little to see her and cut the cord. He never let go of Olivia hand. He came back into her view with tears in his eyes.

"She's beautiful like her mother. Wait till you see her Livy."

Tears started to pour out of her eyes looking at Ava's Daddy cry. When they brought Ava over to her mother to lay on her chest for skin to skin contact. Ava was wailing for all it was worth. She wouldn't stop crying until Fitz spoke to her.

"Hey, hey Ava. It's alright Mommy and Daddy are right here."

Fitz stroked her tiny curls as she lay on Olivia chest as she kissed her little girl on her forehead.

"She would stop crying for you." She laughed.

Fitz puffed out his chest at the way his baby girl had responded to him. They let Ava lay on Olivia' chest for an hour before they cleaned her up some more. They placed her in her first baby night gown with pull string at the bottom and thoroughly swaddled her in the blanket they had in their birthing bag. It was Ava's first gift from Grandma Maya. It said Mommy's sugar lump.

When they were moved back to their room Olivia was exhausted, but she couldn't wait to introduce the boys to Ava. When they brought Ava back she was still a little fussy, Fitz was the first to pick her up and start talking to her. She settled down and open her eyes fully for the first time. Ava was Olivia to a tee except for her crystal blue Grant eyes. Her hair had dried a little and he could tell it was blond like his when he was a baby. Other than that she had Olivia's nose, lips and ears. If he could describe her skin color it would be tan. He was thinking of the nearest gun store so he was ready for the boys he knew would be haunting his home. He was in love, so totally an utterly in love with this little 7lb ten ounce of goodness. He didn't stand a chance of ever telling her no. He was standing there rocking her from side to side singing out her name. Ava was so silent listening to her Daddy talk to her. Olivia had to clear her throat to get his attention. He walked over to her bed sat down by his wife still holding his daughter.

"Will I ever get to hold her again?"

Fitz smiled. "No. Wait until the boys see her. You'll never get her back and lets not talk about Mama and Maya when they get here."

Olivia laughed at the thought. "Well let me get my holding in before I never see her again."

Fitz handed his daughter over to her mother as they just stared at the little miracle that had turned their lives upside down. It wasn't long before they heard a knock on the door. When they told whoever out there to come in it seemed like the room exploded with balloons, flowers and a huge teddy bear. After the boys and Adrianne walked in they crowded around their little sister. You could hear a pin drop.

"She's so little." Adam said.

Liv and Fitz looked at each other and smiled.

"Who wants to hold her first?" No one made a move they were afraid they would break her. Adrianne moved into view, washed her hands sat down in the chair next to the bed as Fitz laid Ava into her arms. When she got a look at her granddaughter a few tears ran down her face as she cooed at the baby.

"Ciao il mio piccolo amore. Benenuti nell nostra famiglia." She kissed her in the sign of the cross. Ava just stared even though she couldn't possibly see anyone, but she held her grandmother's gaze.

Teddy wanted to hold her next. It was a round of brother's holding her as they just stared at their little sister and started to fall deeply in love with her. They Face Timed with Gerry so he could see his little sister. He had jokes though.

"Thank God she doesn't have your ugly mug Dad."

"Watch yourself Fitzgerald Thomas the fourth, I seem to remember that you look exactly like me, so my ugly mug just so happens to be yours."

"Touche Dad." He laughed.

"Olivia, I can't wait to get home to see her. I've held everyone of my brother's and I'm not going to break with tradition on this one. Save me some snuggle's Ava. Love you all! Take care."

Next they Face Timed with Maya for all the good that did. She cried and laughed at the same time. She told them she would have to come out next month. She had planned to hand off the day to day to her son while she stayed out in California for three months. She would take up residence in Olivia's old house and help her son remotely as much as she could since Olivia would be out of commission for a while.

After about an hour of visiting, Olivia was getting tired and she still needed to feed Ava for the first time. The boys said their goodbyes and gave out kisses to Olivia and Ava. The boys had already put Ava's picture on social media. They put a picture each on Instagram with each of them holding their little sister.

Fitz couldn't get enough of his little princess. He teared up watching his wife give nourishment to his daughter. She was such a great mom already. She took such great care of him and the boys and now she was taking care of their love. Because to him that was what Ava was for him, pure love.

* * *

Olivia only spent three days in the hospital. When they got home, because they didn't have room for Ava to have her own room, they were using Gerry's room since he was away. It had Ava's antique crib that Maya bought. It had the matching changing table and the lower half of the closet was where Ava's clothes were hanging just under her big brother's. The boys had lined the floor with Ava and Gerry's shoes and took a picture and put it on Instagram. She was already a fashionista thanks to her Grandma Adrianne. She had asked her very good friend in Italy to have her son make her granddaughter a very special pair of baby loafers. Antonia Ferragamo had her son Ferruccio commission the shoes. They even sent a mini satchel purse to match the soft Italian leather shoes. They were to match her casual outfit she got from Armani. Which was a white lambs wool sweater, white silk peter pan collar short sleeve shirt and dark blue jeans. Adrianne had the boys take a picture in her new outfit so she could send it to her friends and thank them for outfitting her granddaughter in Italian fashion.

Olivia decided to pump as much breast milk as possible, and had Fitz go buy a small fridge and bottle warmer to put on top. It seems that Olivia was not getting the chance to get up at night to get her daughter. If it wasn't Fitz it was one of the boys. One night she got up to go to the bathroom and noticed Fitz's side of the bed was empty and cold. After she relieved her bladder she went to find her husband, but she was sure she knew where he was. She cracked open the door and peeked inside to see the most beautiful sight she ever witnessed. It was Fitz dancing around the room slowly with their daughter. He was playing you are my sunshine in a very jazzy beat on the ihome speaker system. He looked up to see his wife smiling at him. He opened his arm for her to join them. So for an hour they slowly danced around the room with Ava just staring at the pair.

She found that she would have to get up every night just to get Fitz to come to bed. Every once in a while they would let Ava sleep in their room in her bassinet. It was the only thing Olivia could do to make Fitz come to bed. She would sneak Ava back out to her crib and place the baby monitor in the boys room. They all wanted a chance to have their nights with Ava. The only alone time she got was when everyone was out of the house for school and work. She would bathe Ava and just sit on the couch with her feet propped up and sitting Ava on her thighs as she played with her and talked to her. It wasn't long, since all she really did was eat, sleep, and poop.

When February rolled around Gerry was in the Rose Bowl game in Serenade California. He was unable to get home to see his sister, so after consulting with Ava's doctor he cleared it for her to go to see her big brother. The doctor recommended that they keep contact with other people to a minimum. Her immune system was not very developed yet.

They went down the night before to see Gerry in his hotel room. They didn't want Ava in the lobby around a lot of people and all the noise. Fitz tapped on his door and the door swung open so quick they thought he was standing at the door. He pulled Ava out of the front baby carrier that Olivia had on. Ava was wrapped in a Michigan blanket and a Michigan skull cap that Gerry had sent to her after she was born. She was asleep when her brother unwrapped her to see a Michigan onsie on. He smiled and looked at his parents when he saw it.

"What? She had to go all in for her brother." Olivia smiled.

"I found it online right after you sent the cap and blanket. Ava wanted to support her brother today."

"Oh Ava did." Gerry had the biggest smile on his face as he kissed his sleeping sister's cheeks. He got a little tear in his eyes looking at the little bundle of joy. He could almost hold her in one of his hands.

"Are you crying?" Asked Teddy as he and his brother's started laugh.

"Shut up! She's the prettiest thing I've ever seen in my life and she's ours." He smiled goofy.

"So is your sister the only one getting kisses and hugs?" Fitz said.

Gerry looked up from his sister and smiled. "Sorry Dad, Liv." He put Ava in one arm like a football and hugged his family. He really missed his family and was so glad they could make it to the game.

"So who is coming to the game?"

"All of us minus little miss and Liv. Sorry to break you heart Ger, but Liv has no clue about football." As she lifted her back into her arms.

"Liv! You wound me." He laughed.

"Sorry buddy, but me and Ava are going to enjoy the hotel amenities while we watch you from our suites couch. We are a few floors up, so come on up after the game if you can."

"Sure thing. Coach is giving us another day here in California. I asked permission to hang out with you guys, and I told him I wanted time with my baby sister."

"Ahhh, aren't you the sweetest." Adam teased.

Which Gerry quickly put him into a head lock. "I see I have to reinstate my dominance in this clan." Then a dog pile insuded with Gerry at the bottom of the pile.

"OK, OK that's enough. All we need now is Gerry having to explain an injury before the game."

For the next hour and a half they all stayed in his room until one of his coaches came by to let him know that they were ready to leave. Gerry picked up Ava now that she was wide awake and as he stroked her little cheek she had her first little smile. Gerry was so proud he said she guaranteed a win now. Fitz, Olivia, the boys and Ava went back upstairs to wait before they headed to the game.

Olivia put the game on and held Ava as they watched her big brother's team not only win, but Gerry came away with the most valuable player award and the game ball. When the announcers wanted to know what he was going to do with the football. He said, "This game ball is going to my little sister Ava. She was my good luck charm today. Hey Ava! I love you pretty girl!"

"Did you hear that Ava? Your big brother is giving you the game ball." She looked down as a little smile appeared on her face.

"You little stinker you have a bit of magic in you don't you." She tickled her stomach and got another little smile.


	20. Decisions

_**Hey guys! Took a bit of an Olympic break. I'm back and I wanted to get something in before I move on a bit. Thanks again for everyone's comments. Hope everyone is having a nice back to school season! I do not own any Scandal characters.**_

* * *

The following month the DA made another visit to Fitz and Olivia.

"I hear congratulations are in order Mr. and Mrs. Grant." Mr. Wells said.

"Yes our little bundle of joy is upstairs sleeping per usual." Fitz said.

"What do you have for us this time Mr. Wells?" Olivia said. She knew from the information she had from Tom's father, looking into Mellie's background could send her away for a lot longer than 25 years.

"Well we got a call from the US Attorney's office in DC from a David Rosen. Apparently they have some interesting information on the former Mrs. Grant that was very disturbing to say the least. It appears that she engaged in hiring a hit man to kill the current Mrs. Grant and your unborn child at the time. That alone and what she tried at your wedding obviously shows us that this was premeditated. We rescinded the previous offer and have offered her 25 to life. She'll be an old lady when she gets out, but she won't be able to harm you or your family again."

Fitz and Olivia looked at each other then Fitz spoke.

"What is the likelihood that she will take the deal? I don't see her going down without a fight."

"I would agree with your assessment if she had the financial means to fight this, but she doesn't and all she has right now is an over worked court appointed attorney defending her. He's the best they have, but even he can see that this is the best deal for her. If we go to trial and she is found guilty she is likely to get 25 to life and one day which means she never gets out."

"We think that's a fair deal, but I don't want her contacting my children. She has done so much damage to them as it is. Our youngest son still blames himself for what happened. I don't want them hurt anymore."

"I will pass that along, but she can write to your boys all she wants. It's one of her rights as an inmate."

They walked the DA out and sat back down on the couch.

"I think I need to change the boys phone numbers so she can't get in touch with them. Since she can write to them then I guess this is the best time to tell you that I got my MCAT scores back and I scored in the 94% of all test takers. So I've made up my mind and I'm choosing Cornell Medical School. I think moving our family to the East coast and giving us all a new start is what we need. Adam needs this fresh start. He doesn't need kids talking behind his back about his mother. I think we've come to an end of an era here and now I want to start fresh in New York with you and our kids."

Olivia hugged and kissed him.

"I'm glad you came to this conclusion on your own. I didn't want to influence your decision at all. You deserve to make this decision on your own. I'm just glad you made the right one." She giggled.

They had all been a bit on edge since the wedding and it was great to just laugh and feel the weight lifting off of them a little.

"I want to tell the boys tonight and let it settle in their minds that we will be leaving. We have two more months before school is out and I want them to savor their last year here as much as possible. With that being said, I want to take you on our long awaited honeymoon. If you want to take Ava with us that's fine with me and I kinda want to take her with us."

"Now we get to the truth of the matter. As much as I don't want to leave Ava here for a second without me, we need some time alone to just be us for once. Believe me she will be in good hands with all her brothers and her grandma. I don't think she can get anymore spoiled if we tried. She is such a little ham as it is with demanding your and her brother's attention."

Fitz smiled because it was true. Ava could just grunt from passing gas and either him or their son's were at her side. As if she could get any cuter she was starting to get a little chubby with her dirty blonde curls and her bright blue eyes. Anytime anyone saw her they would melt. Olivia found that she had to go out and buy bassinet's for everybody room. Ava rarely slept in her crib thanks to her brother's and father. She would find her in various room her first month home sleeping on each of their chest. So she just went out and bought bassinets for each of their rooms. During the day she had to share her with Adrianne and her Mom while she was there. She literally had to sneak and have Mommy and Ava time. She wasn't complaining. She was just so happy that her baby girl was so loved.

"So where are we going for this grand honeymoon Mr. Grant?"

"Well Mrs. Grant a very grandmotherly bird chirped in my ear and told me that the Pope clan has a very special home on Maui that no one has been to since her father died. Same little bird told me you used to go there every year as a child."

Tear formed in Olivia's eyes at the memory. Her husband hugged her and wiped away the tears.

"Why the tears Livie?"

"When I think of the house in Maui it reminds me of Dad. He seemed to laugh all the time while we were there and he was so relaxed. When Dad died we couldn't face the house anymore knowing that he wouldn't be there. Mom wanted to sale it but Tod and I begged her not to."

"We can go somewhere else if you like?"

"No! I want to go more than ever now. It will feel like I'm introducing you to Dad and maybe we can start a new tradition for our family at the house. I want this Fitz."

"Then you'll have it. Now give me a kiss."

* * *

 _ **Later that night...**_

 _Fitz and Olivia gathered the boys, Adrianne and Gerry on FaceTime to tell them about the move. Everyone was sitting around the living room with Ava in Teddy's arms._

 _"I'm glad to get everyone here because Liv and I have a bit of news."_

 _Everyone looked around and waited._

 _"The first thing you need to know is that the DA came by today and told us that he has offered your mother a deal. If she takes it the deal is 25 years to life. She probably won't do it all but she will be away for a very long time." Fitz stopped talking to give the boys time to think and digest what he said._

 _Adam began to sniffle a little. Olivia got up and pulled him into her and ran her fingers through his hair to calm him._

 _"You can be sad about your Mom. No one will make you feel bad for having feelings for your Mom."_

 _"I'm not crying because of that, but I'm just glad she won't be able to use me again to hurt our family."_

 _"Adam you had nothing to do with what happened. Grown ups have their own free will. She could have just left us alone and gone off into the sun set or she could of decided that she wanted to be the best mother you boys needed. She did non of those things. She chose to use you. She chose to try and hurt me and Ava. This is all on her son no one else."_

 _Adam hugged Olivia tight like she would float away. She made him feel warm and fuzzy and safe around her._

 _"Dad is that all you wanted to talk about? I think we've flogged the mother horse enough." Gerry said._

 _"No that's not all that is happening. I got my MCAT results back and not to toot my own horn but I did rather well. So I've made my decision on what school I'm going to attend in the fall. It's going to be Cornell University in New York. So after school is over we will begin to pack up the house and start the move East. And don't think you exempt from packing and moving Ger, we'll need all hands on deck. Liv and I want to find a home big enough so all of you can have your own room even though Ted and Ger will be away at school."_

 _"Cool with me Dad. School lets out mid May for me, so I'm in on the great adventure. I can't wait to see what the big apple has to offer." Gerry said._

 _"Glad to hear we will have a place at the new homestead. I might get a little homesick for some of Liv's food. So it's going to be nice to come home and know I have my spot." Teddy said._

 _"Listen boys this was not even a consideration. We are a family and wherever we land, you will always have a place to come home to." Olivia said._

 _"Oh and Mom if you want to stay with us we will have a place for you to stay too."_

 _"I thank you my son, but Florence has been calling my name and I think I will answer it. I will help with the move and I will come to New York for a little while, but I want you all to come home with me to Florence for at least a week before school starts for the boys again. Not to mention Ava must meet her family. It will be a big celebration and Olivia if you don't mind would you have Ava baptized in Florence. Your family is more than welcome to come and stay. I will miss Maya a lot."_

 _"Adrianne I would love to have Ava baptized in the family church. Will it be OK if we baptize her in our family church as well?"_

 _"Huh! My granddaughter deserves all the blessings in the world! I just want to have a big party for my lovely granddaughter and show her off."_

 _They all laughed. Fitz turned to Philip and Adam.  
_

 _"What are you thinking boys this move will affect you the most. New school, new city and new friends."_

 _"To be frank Dad, I think we all need a fresh start. To many ghost here with the whole mother situation. Not to mention the kids at school are complete jerks about it. I for one am looking forward to different friends." Philip said._

 _Fitz went and sat by Adam and Olivia._

 _"What do you think buddy?"_

 _"I don't like it here anymore Dad. It would be good to get out of here. I like the idea that I'll get to see Grandma Maya more often."_

 _Fitz and Olivia looked at each other and smiled._

 _"Well it looks like the Grant clan is set for departure!"_

 _"Babe, you forgot one more thing."_

 _"Oh, shucks yeah! Liv and I are going on our honeymoon in two weeks to Maui. I say this with a bit of trepidation, but I don't want to hear from any of you unless it's an emergency. Which includes anything new that Ava does."_

 _They all started to cackle at their father because they knew he wasn't kidding._

 _"Your father is kidding of course, but we will FaceTime you all every night to just check in."_

 _Family meeting broke up and everyone disappeared to their rooms. Ava was of course in her father's arms._

 _"That went rather well." Olivia said._

 _"It did. I'm a little miffed that kids are giving Philip and Adam a hard time at school. I always hated that school with all those little pretentious prick kids and parents. But Mellie insisted that the boys go there. All her snooty friend's kids went there. I'll be so glad to get the hell out of this place. I feel like shit for just abdicating my responsibilities about where my boys should go to school, just to keep my wife happy."  
_

 _"Don't worry babe, I have some good ideas about school for both Philip and Adam that will cater to their abilities and talents. We let the boys decide for themselves what feels comfortable. How about we all sit down this weekend and do some research with the boys to find a few schools we should visit when we get to New York."_

 _"Sounds like a democracy. On another note. Harrison brought up an interesting subject. Mellie's house. Since she is in all likelihood going to jail. That monstrosity that is the house needs to be dealt with. She still owns it, so what should we do. If we do nothing the bank will eventually own it, if we help her it might give her the money she needs to fight the case."  
_

 _"Or we help her, and tell her we put the money in a trust for her when she gets out, and she still has something to look forward to if she goes ahead and takes the plea deal."_

 _"I like your line of thinking. I'll call Harrison tomorrow and tell him to propose the sale to her lawyer. He tells me he has a buyer already lined up. A client of his that just got out of a messy divorce wants to relocate to LA."_

 _"Always the wheeler dealer with him. He is to good at his job. Glad he's on our side. Speaking of sides who do we want to be Ava's Godparents? Since we are having two christenings we should have four Godparents. I think we get Harrison for the Italian christening, and I want Abby and Tom for the New York Christening."_

 _"I was thinking that also. For Italy I want the boys to be her godparent too. I know it's not conventional, but this little piece of plunder deserves unconventional. Right Ava?"_

 _She gave her father a gummy smile._

 _"See she agrees." They laughed._


	21. Honeymoon

_**Hello again folks. Sorry this has taken a bit, I hope you enjoy this new chapter, good end to the summer. Thank you all for your reviews. I do not own any Scandal characters.**_

* * *

Without really realizing it their lives had gotten rather hectic with the boys, having Ava and Fitz and Olivia had not been able to rekindle or have the alone time they needed to reconnect not just on a sexual level, but on the level they connected at the lake. So after a few tear filled goodbyes they were on their way to Maui for a week.

While on the plane Olivia looked out the window as she felt Fitz's hand on her thigh.

"Are you thinking about Ava and the boys?"

Olivia turned and smiled at her husband because she knew he was thinking that.

"No, I was thinking how far we've come in such a short time. Anyone other than us would think we were nuts. Baby, marriage, four growing boys to care for, crazy ex-wife, and a live in mother-in-law. Even saying it out loud sounds outlandish." She chuckles.

Taking his hand in hers before he can speak. "But I wouldn't change it for the world. I will say that we defiantly are not a boring family at all." They laughed.

"Will it ever calm down? I doubt it. What I do think is that we will only build on the family unit we already have."

"Speaking of family unit. I've been thinking about this a lot and I know we have a lot on our plate as it is, but do you think we can add to our family later? Maybe after I finish medical school."

Olivia could only chuckle at her husband and his thinking. She smiled kiss his lips tenderly.

"With five kids, only you would want more. I should have seen this coming based off of your specialty in medicine. You my sweet, kind, loving man could ask me the world and I would give it to you, and yes I've been thinking the same thing. I wasn't sure if we should wait or try to have another after Ava turns two. I think it would be good for her and the boys if we only waited two more years. I know you will still be in medical school, but we have so much help for us in New York. I know Mom, my brother Tod and his wife will help out too. Not to mention all the friends and connections I have. Babe we will make it work either way we decide."

"How bout we put operation baby in the works on our honeymoon?" He grinned.

"Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III, I will literally cut off your balls if I have two babies under the age of two."

He laughed, "Just think of it Liv we can get the second baby out of the way and then I will get a vasectomy. How does that sound?"

"Like my uterus will not like it one bit. Lets just enjoy our honeymoon and sometime this week, lets really talk about this more in detail. If we can come up with a reasonable time table I'm willing to listen."

"Great idea babe."

Fitz sat back with an evil smirk on his face. He mumbled to himself. "Babe making mission is a go."

Olivia heard what he said and shook her head and laid her head down on his shoulder and went to sleep the rest of the flight.

* * *

After landing and renting a car, they made their way to Olivia's old family home. The drive alone was something magical. The warm breeze coming off the ocean and perfect blue sky set above the beautiful blue green ocean. Fitz slowed down to a gate that appeared in the middle of a small forest or so he thought. Olivia gave him the number to punch into the gate and it opened to a long driveway that was covered in tree brush and no sign of the house. After moving through the gates it's sensors closed the gate behind them. The road seemed to drop them down a slope and the house came into view. It was a typical Hawaii design with a tin roof home with beautiful wood interior. Olivia got out and looked around as if she didn't know any better, she felt the presence of her father. She started to tear up. Fitz walked around the car and put his arms around her. He kissed her temple. After she gathered herself.

"I feel like my father is all around me. I can almost smell his cologne right now and we haven't even gone into the house. I haven't felt this loss in some time."

"You said this was his favorite place in the world, so he might just have decided that his spirit would inhabit the house until you or your family returned."

Olivia smiled at the thought. She squeezed his waist.

"Let go inside. You have to see the view from inside."

As the walked into the home the back side of the house was nothing more than bi-fold windows that opened on to a lanai. Olivia slipped off her shoes and Fitz did the same as they moved toward the windows and opened them all to see the expanse of the sea and the waves crashing at the bottom of the cliff the house seemed to be set on top of. Fitz was mesmerized by the site and standing behind his wife with his arms around her waist. This had to be the closes thing to heaven he had ever experienced.

"Come on babe, lets get the bags out and give your mom a call. I think Mrs. Clemons left the fridge full, and she said she would leave us a little something to warm up."

Mrs. Clemons was the home's care taker. They rented the place out to tourist to pay for the property.

After dropping their bags in their room they opened the balcony doors overlooking the ocean, got comfortable on the bed and Face Timed Adrianne.

When the call went through all they heard was Ava's wails coming through the iPad. Olivia thought Fitz was going to march back to the airport and get on the next thing smoking out of Maui.

Fitz's mother came into view with Ava. "Calmati mio figlio. She is just hungry and tired. She knows you two are not here and she is fighting sleep."

"Adrianne can you bring her close to the iPad. She likes to be sung to before she goes to sleep for the afternoon. It's our thing we do everyday. Sorry I forgot to tell you."

Adrianne puts the iPad down and Olivia starts to sing Close to you by the Carpenters. Ava stopped the minute she heard Olivia's voice and yawned as she listened to her mother continue to sing to her. Adrianne rocked her to her mother's voice and was out in a matter of minutes.

Adrianne, I'll record my voice later on and I'll send it to one of the boys so you can play it for her tonight before she goes to bed. She shouldn't give you anymore problems."

"Grazie mia bella figlia. I want my granddaughter to feel safe and loved here with us."

"Mama, if you need us for anything please call. Love you, tell the boys we will call them later."

"Breathe babe. She will be alright for a few days. I want her here to, but we need this time to connect."

"I'm sorry Livie, but she look so distressed. I have every confidence she will be fine. It just shook me a little."

"Come on babe, lets get our bathing suits on. There is a private beach section just below the cliff. It's tiny and the size of the love scene from the movie from here to eternity, but maybe we can recreate our first time at the lake."

"Race you!"

* * *

True to her word Mrs. Clemons had a lot of things they popped into their picnic basket. Fitz had just put in the last bit of food with Olivia comes out in a two piece blush bikini with a lovely sarong tied around her waist.

"Close you mouth babe, fly might get in." She giggled.

Fitz literally felt himself start to drool a little. Olivia had remain composed herself as she looked at her husband in board shorts and flip flops. She knew he worked out and she saw him every night with his shirt off, but him in those shorts did something to her.

"See something you like?" He smirked.

"Maybeeee." She sassed over to him and pecked his lips.

"Lets go make new memories." She took his hand and led him out onto the lanai toward steps that seemed to be carved into the rocks. She was right the beach was almost the size of a postage stamp, but the tide was low and they could swim and eat for a couple of hours.

"Babe! This is fantastic. I think we should do a little snorkeling while we're here. This place is awesome."

"Glad you like it. Let's eat, I'm starving. You know how cranky I get if we don't eat."

"Don't I know it."

"What does that mean?"

"Just that you turn into a beast until you are fed." He laughed.

"Oh, you are so going to pay for that later."

They sat quietly by each other and just watched the waves and ate their meal. A peace seemed to wash over both of them at the same time. When Olivia finished up her meal. She stood up and dropped her sarong and waded into the water until she was hip deep in the water. Fitz watched her stand there with her face lifted to the sky and her hands skimming the water as it rolled in. In that moment Fitz felt the same thing he felt the first time he met her. Her soul seemed to sing to him like a siren. He got up and moved into the water behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist as he kissed her shoulder.

"How are we going to tell the kids to stay out of the water after eating if you do it." He chuckled.

"Wading and swimming are two different things. Besides you seem to be in the water as well. I won't tell if you won't tell."

"Pinky swear?"

"Pinky swear!" The both laughed.

Fitz lifted Olivia as she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck as he took her further out into the water until they were floating.

"You are so beautiful Mrs. Grant. Seems like water tends to show me just how beautiful you are. The night I saw you standing there in the lake, it was the first time in a long time that I let my heart choose and not my brain. Your soul called out to me and I answered. We were meant to be together and whether I wanted to believe that night, I knew. I belong to you and you belong to me my love."

Olivia sniffled listening to her husband profess his love for her. She put both her hands on the side of his face and just gazed into his eyes. She watched all the love he had pour into her. She slowly moved her head in and slowly and leisurely started to kiss her husband. It felt like they had been kissing for hours. Fitz pulled away first.

"Lets go break in that beautiful bed Mrs. Grant. I want to take my time with you and feel the ocean breeze on our naked bodies. We have a lot of catching up to do. I've missed us just being alone. It's rare that it happens, but I want to talk about us having more alone time when we get back."

"I think we can work something out along those lines. Now lets go inside."

Fitz slowly walked them out of the ocean to their towels. They kept giving each other kisses as they dried off. Olivia couldn't wait to get her husband out of those board shorts. She could tell he was already excited to get out of them himself. They gathered up all their stuff and made the long walk back up the stairs. They got into the steam shower to wash off the salt, but they couldn't wait to get clean before Fitz was on Olivia. He pushed her up against the tiled wall hoisted her up as he slowly eased her down on to his very prominent erection. He didn't want to rush, he wanted to explode as soon as he balls deep in her, but he wanted to savor every moment they would have together. Olivia thought she would loose consciousness from how deep he was.

"Open you eyes Livie. I need to see your eyes baby."

Olivia struggle to open her eyes and she was surprised at what she saw when she did. His eyes were the color of the ocean outside and for a split second she felt she was in the middle of that ocean. Fitz started to stroke ever so slowly as their breathing began to sync up the closer they got to release. Olivia let tears fall down her face as all the emotion she felt for her husband started to rush in. Fitz stopped thinking he was hurting her, but she caressed his face to let him know he wasn't hurting her. When they finally came together they just froze in place as the feeling they had for each other that night came flooding back to both of them.

Fitz finally pulled out of his wife and set her down on the shower floor as he grabbed the shampoo to wash her hair. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the care her husband was giving her in that moment. After cleaning her hair he cleaned her body with the same amount of care. Olivia reciprocated the same amount of love and care to her husband, then they both got out of the shower dried off, put on robes and laid down on the bed. Fitz spooning Olivia.

"Did I hurt you?"

Olivia moved her hand up and down his arm.

"No. I was just overwhelmed with how much I really love you. You say that I changed your life, but you've given me a life I could have never imagined. For a while I thought that my life was over and after agreeing to live again, you sailed into my life with our boys and now Ava. Do you remember the story of Job and how he lost everything, but because he had faith God not only restored everything to him but doubled it. That's how I feel about my life now. I lost my son, and I gained four, plus our little miracle Ava. I lost my marriage and I have you now. I nearly lost my soul, but you brought it back to me."

Fitz started to tear up a little hearing his wife describe how she felt about her life with him. He pulled her closer and kissed her cheek.

"I am so grateful for my second chance at this life and I am doubly grateful that I'm going through it with you."

"Thank you Livie for sharing that with me, you have no idea how much you mean to me."

They were going to take a nap, but they needed to call the boys before it got to late.

* * *

Their week long stay in Hawaii consisted of swimming in the heated pool in the morning. Afternoon spent on the beach, and nights in the love seat lounger on the lanai looking at the stars. Making love in between. Fitz was not kidding about getting Liv pregnant again. He made love to her like a man on a mission. If it was left up to him, Ava would be born in California and their new baby would be born in New York.

They did mange to get into town for a day to buy gifts for the boys, Ava, and Adrianne. They were grateful for the break, but they were really excited to get back home to see everyone. Really it was Fitz wanting to get home to Ava and the boys.

As Fitz was loading the last few things in the car, he let his wife have a moment in the house alone.

"Dad if your out there. Thank you for everything you were in my life. I hope that I carry you and this feeling home with my new family. I love and miss you Daddy everyday."

Olivia closed the door as she wiped away her tears. Fitz went to her and hugged her and kissed her on her temple.

"Do you think your Dad would have liked me?"

Olivia chuckled, "He would have loved you. Your both alike in always having a positive outlook and making me feel safe."

Fitz smiled at her admission. "Lets go Livie. I promise that we will bring the kids with us the next time. This house is built for a bunch of rambunctious kids."

"Let come next summer. Ava will be walking and the boys will love to learn to surf here. I think Pope family rules apply when were here."

"Pinky swear?"

"Pinky swear."

Fitz opened the door to their rental car and Olivia just stared at the entrance of the house as he pulled away. In many ways being there in the house with him had put to bed another demon she had. The joy she always had for that place had come back.


	22. New York or Bust

_**Howdy folks! Here is a new chapter. Thank you again for your comments about this story. I hope everyone is having a lovely Happy Wednesday! I do not own any Scandal characters.**_

* * *

It was literally two months after their honeymoon and the school year was over for everyone. Now they had to concentrate on a graduation party for Teddy. He finished first in his class and Olivia deemed that something they needed to celebrate big. So the Saturday of graduation Olivia arranged for Teddy's party to be an international food theme. He seemed to share Olivia's love of food from around the world. She had four food stations that were manned by chefs. They represented the four corners of the earth. They had a chef from the US that made all kinds of American dishes upon request. The European chef was Italian of course who made homemade pasta and gelato his favorite dessert. Adrianne called in a favor from one of her friends back home and had the chef fly over to prepare and cook the food. Then she had a Thai chef another favorite of Teddy's and last but not least a Polynesian chef from Olivia's favorite restaurant in her neighborhood back home.

"Babe! This is to much! I'm am already stuffed and I've only been to two stations." Fitz said. He had Ava strapped to him in her carrier.

"I'm glad you like the food Fitz. I thought we were going to have to much food until Teddy told me he invited the entire Senior class over. We'll be lucky to have any leftovers."

"Livy, thank you so much for making this so special for him. Mellie threw a small party for Gerry at the club for her snooty friends. I feel bad for him since he finished third in his class. He worked his ass off. He's not as smart as Teddy, but he deserved something like this for his achievement."

"Don't worry honey, I have something special later for Gerry. Teddy told me about how there was not that big of a celebration for him. I pulled a few strings and his gift is coming by later today. I'm so proud that he made the academic All-American team this year. That deserves an at a boy for him as well."

"Livy love, you always know how to make us all feel so special. How did I get so lucky? Not just for me, but the boys needed you too."

"Thanks babe. I needed them too. Lets go eat!"

* * *

Throughout the day they had about two hundred people pass through their house. Olivia was not about to clean the house after such a busy day hosting and making sure everything went off without a hitch. She hired cleaners to come in at the end of the day, so that was one more thing she didn't have to worry about. It was near 7pm in the evening when the door bell rang. All the boys were lying either on the floor or on the couches knocked out from a food coma.

"Don't worry, I'll get it." Olivia said sarcastically. She opened the door and immediately put her finger to her mouth and told the person to come with her. They came around the corner to the living room and no one had moved at all. She ran into the kitchen and came back with a wooden spoon and a pot. She giggled with her guest as she started to bang the pot as loudly as she could. By the boys reactions you would have guessed they had been shot by the quick reaction she got at they jumped to their feet to see where the noise was coming from. When they got their barings, they all focused in on where the noise was coming and who was standing with Olivia. Fitz came down the stairs from Ava's room to find out what the racket was downstairs.

"Holy Shit! It's Tony Gonzalez!" Gerry spewed out.

"Yes I am. Are you Gerry? Your Mom here says she has a potential NFL pro living with her. Since she has helped my wife get our charity up and running in New York, I kinda owe her a favor. So Gerry Grant, starting tomorrow I'm coming to pick you up and have you work out with me and few other NFL Tight Ends I coach. I'm just here for the summer, but I'm based in New York with my TV gig. So if you need any help while your home in NY, or just want to give me call to ask questions that's cool with me. I want to see you surpass my records."

Gerry was speechless, he started to tear up. He went over to Olivia and engulfed her in his long arms. When he was ready to let go.

"Thanks Mom." He kissed her cheek as he went over and shook Tony's hand and asked him to come on into the living room to talk a little more before he had to go. All the boys crowded around Tony and Gerry to hear what they were talking about.

Fitz came over and hugged his tearful wife. It finally happened one of the boys saw her for who she really was to them. Their Mom.

Just before Tony got up to leave Adam came over.

"Hey Mom, Dad can me, Teddy and Phillip go with Gerry tomorrow. We promise to stay out of the way."

Fitz thought Olivia was going to turn into a blubbering mess every time the boys called her that.

"Mom why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying, these are happy tears."

Adam shrugged his shoulders. "OK, so can we go?"

"Sure as long as you stay out of the way and maybe take a few video's for me and your Mom."

"Deal! They said we can go too!"

Olivia began to laugh a bit through her tears.

"So Mom your boys are going to be out of the house most of the morning what would you like to do?"

She bit her lip and said. "Lets take Ava to the beach and just recover from today. What do you think?"

"I think I like the idea of having my girls to myself for a little while."

* * *

 _ **A week later...**_

It was time for operation move to New York. Since they didn't have a place to stay yet. Olivia and Fitz decided that they would pack and store all their stuff until they found a place big enough for the family. So she arranged with Maya for them to live in the Upper East Side Manhattan Brownstone she grew up in, and Maya would move into her apartment overlooking Central Park. This made it easy for Fitz's commute to college and they were within walking distance to the boys new school.

After further research and a quick visit to New York to see the school, the boys decided that they would attend the Browning School for boys. They had lower, middle, and upper school and they had a great fine arts program for both boys. Phillip was excited about exploring different mediums of art, and Adam was happy that they had a creative writing program in the middle school.

Fitz took the boys over to their old house to get whatever the wanted out of the house. After Fitz got word to Mellie about selling the house through her lawyer. With Harrison's help they sold the property and put the money in a trust for Mellie when she got out. That also meant she took the deal instead of going to court to fight the charges.

There were a few things the boys wanted from the house. The boys were eerily quite as they went through the house. He waited downstairs looking for the photo albums of his boys. He wanted at least those. After going down memory lane he went upstairs to see if the boys were ready to go. He found them all in Gerry's room lined up on his king size bed. Gerry just flipping his football, and the boys just sitting there seeming to be in their own worlds.

"Hey guys you ready to go? Did you get everything you wanted?"

"Yeah Dad. We're ready to go. I don't think any of us what to see this house ever again." Gerry said.

Fitz pulled up a chair and sat in front of his boys. He felt their melancholy about this house too. He viewed it now with new goggles on. He felt that he had let his boys down by not being more forceful with decisions that effected them.

"I want to say this to all of you. I'm sorry that I wasn't as present as I should have been when it came to you Mother. I had no idea that she hurt you guys in ways that I cannot understand. I want to promise you something and that no one, not school, or us moving will ever take precedence over you guys. I love you all so much. You kids are my true heart and soul and I will make more of an effort to tell you and show you that more."

"Save it Dad." Gerry said as he smirked. Fitz looked at his son surprised by his outburst.

"We were just sitting here reminiscing about our lives here and the consensus is that the only good thing was always you. We have an example now of what a Mom should be. Olivia doesn't treat us like step-sons, she treats us like she gave birth to us. It's not fake Dad and believe me Mother taught us a lot about being fake. We're good, hey but if you want to say mushy stuff more, we're OK with it."

Fitz dived on the bed and started tickling his boys like he used to, but he forgot how big Teddy and Gerry were and he found himself on the bottom of the pile with his boys tickling him. After they finished ruff housing on Gerry's bed.

"Alright big heads. Lets get out of here. I think it's time we put this place and all those memories to bed for good."

They loaded all the boxes into their Dad's truck and took one last look at the house and left.

* * *

The day finally came for the movers to come and pack up both houses. It took almost three days to get everything picked up and on the road. Everyone moved over to a hotel for a few days while Fitz finished up at the hospital. The boys could say goodbye to their friends and Adrianne decided that she wanted to go back to Italy early to get the house opened up and to get ready for her granddaughters christening. She flew out before the trucks came and made it home just fine.

Fitz had other unfinished business with his father. Harrison convinced him to let him accompany him to his father's home just to make sure he didn't pull anything or accuse Fitz of anything before he left. His friend had come to far to allow his father to mess things up now.

They both arrived and the house keeper let them in. They were surprised that he still had house staff left. Harrison found out that all his assets had been frozen by the FBI and the board had cut off his salary. When they moved into the house they saw why he still had staff. Half the living room was gone. All his priceless art he used to have hanging on the walls was gone too. They found his father sitting in a high back chair with a scotch glass in his hand. It was only 9 in the morning.

Jerry looked up, "what? Couldn't face me alone had to bring black up." He laughed.

Harrison rolled his eyes and went to sit on the bar stool over by the island counter in the open concept kitchen.

Fitz sat on a chair opposite him.

"No Dad. I brought Harrison here because you can't be trusted. I wanted to tell you that I'm leaving and I probably won't ever see you again. I want to leave knowing that you will never contact me ever again. That you will never contact my mother, my children or my friends. Also to tell you that you are the most selfish, hateful person I've ever known in my life. But I want to thank you for showing me how not to be as a father to my children. I say this with the utmost sincerity, I wish you well and I hope one day that you find some sort of redemption in life."

Jerry calmly raised his glass and threw back what was left and chuckled.

"You see son that's why you were always so weak. Your mother made you weak. Your wife used that weakness to her advantage. You think that coming here and giving me this heart felt speech is going to change me some how. Really? How bout you take your weak little ass out of here and take your color challenged friend with you. I don't give to shits about what you feel or how much you hope for me. I will tell you this. You owe me for what's been going on in my life and I promise you, you will pay for it. NOW GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Fitz got up from his seat and motioned for Harrison to come on. As they were walking out the door Harrison said he forgot his phone he would meet him at the car.

Harrison walked back in the room and walked over to Jerry. He snatched him out of his chair and was nose to nose with him.

"You might be right about Fitz and his weakness, but he has always chosen well when it comes to friends and family. Lets get one thing straight. You are going to forget you have a son, a wife or grandchildren. You want to know why? Because right now I'm the only one keeping you from the hands of Adrianne's family. You think cousin Carlo came to American just for Mellie. No bra! He came to deal with an age old vendetta against you. The deal was that no one was to harm you until she got her money from you, but thats already happened. She squashed the vendetta when she got the money, but you had to keep meddling in her son's life. So, lets get things straight. If I were you. I'd get rid of this house staff and invest in the best security money can by. You are on the count down bro."

He threw him back in his chair.

"Have a nice life, however long it is."

He walked out of the house and up to the passenger side of Fitz car.

"What took you so long?"

"Man! I am loosing it. I looked all over your Dad's house and found the damn thing in my inner most pocket of my suit jacket."

"You are so getting old. I think they call that a senior moment."

"Funny man, funny."

Fitz started home.

"So what did you tell my father." Fitz smirked.

Harrison chuckled because his friend really knew him well.

"The truth."

Fitz looked over and smiled as he let it go.

"Damn man! It seems like we just got back on track with our friendship and now I'm leaving. I wish you could move with us. I know you will be there for the christening in Italy."

"Good to hear, because I was going to spring this news on you when I got to Italy. I was approached by a law firm in New York about buying them out. I took a look at their financials and they are legit. So it looks like your not getting rid of me that fast. I will be in New York for at least six months to oversee the buy out and see which lawyers to keep or get rid of. See fate kicked in again."

"Sweet! Now we can work on that horrible golf game of yours."

* * *

Fitz hadn't told Olivia that he was going to see his father, but he did after going with Harrison.

"I'm glad you went with Harrison. Your father is as mental as Mellie. I'm sorry he didn't have the decency to acknowledge anything you had to say."

"Not really surprised. Par for the course with him. On another note, I've gotten another volunteer position at NY Presbyterian Hospital. It's connected to the medical school. I'll only be there a few weeks before school starts then as you know I'll be a full time student. I've talked to financial aid and they have set me up to take out a few loans to pay for school."

"Fitz before you bankrupt your future. Lets talk about paying for school. You know I can handle your tuition and the boys just fine. Before you get all manly about paying for your education. Gerry and Teddy both have gotten scholarships for school, so both of their college funds are not being utilized. So why not use that money to pay for your school. If you feel uncomfortable about doing that lets let the boys decide for you."

"I hadn't even considered the money we set aside for their schooling as an option. Thanks babe, I knew there was a reason I married you."

"Great then you don't have a problem with me paying for Phillip and Adam going to the Browning school. It's the same place my brother Todd went. He loved the school and my parents loved what it offered him."

"Liv, that's a lot of money for both boys. I don't want to put a burden on you. We just got married."

"Fitz are these my boys too?"

"Yes, in every way that counts."

"Would you be paying for Ava's tuition?"

"Yes."

"They why is this any different. We are at different stages of our career. If it makes you feel better you can pay for Ava and any other kids tuition later."

"Thanks Babe. For not just paying for the boys school, but for making me realize that we are a team now, and we share the burden for what our family needs."

"Your welcome sir. Well tomorrow's the big day are you looking forward to getting on that plane with five children and a bunch of luggage?"

"Oddly enough, I am. I can't wait for our lives to start in New York. I want to put this place in the rear view mirror."

"Me too, babe. Me. too."

She holds up a glass of grape juice and says, "to our new life in New York. I love you babe."

"I love you too."


	23. Finally Home

_**Hello everyone! Sorry I've been away for a while. I have good news! I finally got a job after being unemployed off and on for four years. With the new job I'm moving to Arkansas. So you might not here from me for a while. I want to thank you so much, if you only knew how much your encouragement has been in keeping me going in general. I am so humbled by all of you. I do not own any Scandal characters.**_

* * *

After a five hour plane ride and then a van ride from Laguardia to the brownstone, lets just say everyone was pretty beat when they arrived. Thank goodness for Maya. She greeted everyone with the best hug she could muster on all the boys. Olivia was not the only one who had gained a large family. She couldn't wait to take the boys around town and show them off to her friends. She of course took Ava as soon as Fitz walked through the door with her in her carrier. Everyone else might have been tired but Ava had a blast on the plane, and on the ride to the house. Fitz had walked her up and down the plane to keep her calm and people just smiled and coo at how cute she was. Her brothers entertained her too. Olivia said she was going to start calling her hammy. She hammed it up every time she caught someones eye. Her two little chiclets teeth made her even more darling as she smiled. The boys could not get enough of how she laughed out loud now.

"Come in, come in! And relax all of you. I knew you would be a little beat so I made dinner for all of you. It's in the oven now. It's my world famous lasagna with homemade bread sticks. The fridge is stocked and the pantry too. You can add what you guys like later. Livy knows the neighborhood really well and you boys will be able to go out and pick up whatever you need. Now, how about you all go to your rooms and unpack a little and unwind. Boys you have three showers to choose from. I made the assumption that Gerry gets the bedroom with en suite, and the rest of you will have to share the two Jack and Jill bathrooms. And my sweet Ava will be sharing the bathroom with her big brother Teddy. I hope you don't mind rubber ducks in your tub Ted?"

"Oh, he doesn't mind. I'm sure he will be playing with them when he take a bath for sure." Gerry laughed out.

"Very funny pee in the pool Ger. Good thing you have your own bathroom, I'm not sure you got that habit under control yet."

They all laughed as Gerry and Teddy started to roll around on the floor after his comment.

"OK, OK! Enough of that boys. You heard your Nana go to your rooms get cleaned up and hustle back down for dinner."

Maya got a little teary being called Nana. She looked down at her happy granddaughter.

"And you little Missy, Nana can give you a little bath in the kitchen sink. Just like I used to do with your mother and uncle."

Olivia laughed at thinking about how her mom used to bathe her and Tod when she was behind with cooking and getting the kids ready for bed.

"Mom, I can get her cleaned up for you in our bathroom. She can take a bath with Mama. Isn't that right Ava Belle?"

The baby started to giggle at her mother's attention.

"No, this is Ava and Nana time. We have to get reacquainted with each other. Just leave her suit case and I'll get her dressed for dinner. Shoo! I got her. You and Fitz go relax for a bit I've got her."

Olivia went over and hugged and kissed her mother and kissed Ava on the forehead as she went up to her parent's old bedroom on the third floor. Memories started to flood back about the house, and all the great memories she had in it. Her Mom couldn't bare being in the same bedroom that she shared with her husband for years, so after his funeral she had moved down a floor and started sleeping in Gerry's room. It had been Olivia's room growing up, but it just felt wrong to stay in her marital bedroom. She had the old furniture removed and donated, the walls painted and all the pictures removed, so that Fitz and Olivia found a whole new room as she walked in.

Olivia couldn't believe that the room looked so different. She felt like she was in a new home all together. She had noticed downstairs that all the old family photo's had been taken down and along the walls going upstairs. The house seemed to have taken on a whole new look and she knew that it was Maya's doing. She thought it would be hard to be back in the home she grew up in, but oddly enough she didn't.

"Mom really got this house ready for us. I notice all the changes she's made. What do you think about staying here for good? I was thinking on the plane that this house is so perfect for us. We have all the rooms we need six in all and if we put some money into it, we could probably build a guest house out back in the yard for guest like your mother if she wants to stay long. You know she will if we have another baby. You can walk to school and work, the boys can walk to school."

Fitz walked around the room weighing the pros and cons of living there.

"Yeah, it makes sense then we don't have to spend a lot of time looking for a house when we have a perfectly good one here. Do you think your Mom will want to give up the house she's lived in for so long? And what about your brother? Will he be offended that we've taken over his family home?"

"All valid concerns, but lets take them one at a time. By the way she has decluttered the house, painted and removed furniture, which by the way she's taken all her personal items off the walls and mantel, I think she is telling us that she is ready to move on. My brother Tod will be happy that the house is getting some use and is full to capacity. He's been really worried about my mother being here all alone is such a big place. We can talk to him on Sunday when we have our first family dinner."

"If your OK with it, then I'm OK with it. We have the room and Ava has her own room which I'm sure after we get cleaned up and take a look around the house we will find that your Mom has furnished it already."

Olivia laughed. "Your probably correct. I see chandeliers in this nursery and a grand crib fitting your highness."

"Lets get cleaned up. We can conserve water and take a shower together." He smirked.

"Conserve water my ass. You just want to work on getting me pregnant. I know you game Fitzgerald Grant."

Fitz lifted Olivia over his shoulder as he took her into the bathroom to check out how sound proof it really was.

* * *

After dinner was done. The boys went into the living room to lay on the couches and floor to watch some baseball game. Olivia, Fitz, Maya and Ava remained at the dinner table to talk.

"Mom, we wanted to ask you something and before we ask, we want you to know that you are free to say no without any hard feelings."

Maya shook her head for them to continue.

"While Fitz and I were upstairs we talked about how convenient this house is located to so much of what we are going to do in the next few years, and we wanted to know if we could stay here instead of looking for a new home?"

"Thank the Lord! I thought you guys would never get the hint. I knew this place was made for your family. Eli and I always intended for us to have more children, but the business took off and we really had no time to devote to enlarging the family. I've taken everything that I want, and taken it over to the new condo, it's past time that I downsized my life. It's just me and the condo has been a God send. I've already gotten in on the Saturday's gin rummy game with your neighbors. It's next to the park and I can walk coco just fine. If you don't want the furniture you can donate it or give it away to anyone you like. I've already gotten the condo new furniture."

Fitz and Olivia smiled at each other.

"Maya, thank you for your kindness to me and my boys. You've made our transition to New York as smooth as it possible could of been. Thank you from the bottom of my heart for everything."

He got up and hugged and kissed Maya.

"Fitz this is what families do for each other. This house has been waiting for all of you. You can't realize how full I feel with knowing my daughter is taken care of and getting four new grandson's. I would do anything for you all."

Fitz nodded his head as she squeezed his wife's hand.

"Mama thank you for everything. Not just for the house, but for being the reason I'm still here to enjoy this life we've created. You set this whole wonderful thing into motion by challenging me to live for not only myself but for Daniel, and I will never forget how you saved my life that day."

Maya and Olivia hugged each other as they sobbed a little. Maya held Olivia's face as she looked into her eyes.

"That's what mother's do baby. I wasn't going to let you go without a fight. You deserve everything that you have now and more. Remember that always, and never take this new life you have for granted. Now! Lets stop all this crying because my little poo poo is looking at us all kind of crazy."

They looked down at Ava as she looked at her Mother and grandmother with chocolate pudding smeared all over her face and hair. When they both looked at her she smiled showing those two teeth. Maya and Olivia laughed.

"Lets go put you in the bath tub princess." Fitz said as he grabbed her out of the high chair she was sitting in.

* * *

 _ **Sunday Dinner...**_

Maya and Olivia decided to cook their first Sunday dinner with her home for good together. Fitz had yet to meet Tod and his wife in person, but they had shared plenty of Skype video chats until that moment. Fitz could feel Tod's warmth through the chats and couldn't wait to take him up on golfing plans they had the following week.

Tod Malcolm Pope was his father's twin. He not only resembled him, but his laid back no nonsense in business attitude was his father's. Tod was a Princeton graduate in Business and had his MBA from NYU. He loved working for the family business and he had taken it to different heights, and had grown the business along with his sister and mother. His wife Candace Elizabeth Walker came from one of the oldest Black wealthy families in New York. She was a direct descendant of Madame CJ Walker. She was a Neurosurgeon at the hospital Fitz was going to volunteer at. She would be showing him around on Monday. Fitz was so excited to talk to Candace about medicine and what to expect in Medical school. She too was happy to share her passion with someone who was equally passionate about the medical field.

Olivia was so excited to see little Elijah Allen Pope. He was the cutest little baby next to Ava that Olivia had ever seen. He was already a year old and was getting into everything. She couldn't wait for the boys to see him. He was a real boy in ever sense of the word. He liked to wrestle all the time with his Dad and his little daycare buddies. So much that Todd and Candace have been called in to try and curb his need to wrestle.

Promptly at three pm the door bell rang and Fitz went to open it with Ava in his arms. There standing with a large basket of goodies for the Grant clan was the very small Pope clan. Elijah walked into the home like he owned it. Him not being carried was another new quirk of his. Todd said he was his little man and he didn't want to be held like a baby. Maya told them an old wives tale about getting out of the way for their new baby. Todd and Candace were not hearing it. They wanted to wait another year before giving him a sibling. Fitz hugged and shook hands as he let Tod take Ava and gave her a hug and a kiss as well as Candace. Fitz bent down and shook Elijah's hand like the little man he was dressed like. He had on a polo shirt, khaki pants, and dockside shoes. He had on the exact same outfit as his Dad. Since they knew the layout of the house already, Elijah went to the living room to see a room full of big boys. His eyes went wide with amazement. When Olivia and Maya came out of the kitchen to give out hugs and kisses, Olivia picked up Elijah and brought him over to the boys.

"Elijah I would like you to meet your cousins, Gerry, Teddy, Philip and Adam."

He squirmed out of Olivia's arms and took off and attacked Gerry's leg. Gerry looked down at him smiled and looked at Olivia to question what he was doing."

"He likes to wrestle."

"Oh."

Gerry fell down and Elijah scrambled to his head to put him in a head lock."

The boys were howling at how funny it looked. Elijah couldn't even get his little arm all the way around Gerry's neck. His father came in and told him that was enough and to play nice with his cousins. Gerry said it was OK, Philip used to do the same thing when he was little.

Sunday dinner went off without a hitch. Candace firmed up times for when Fitz would be at the hospital for her to show him around. Tod made a firm time to golf with Fitz and the boys. Olivia and Maya looked around their table and both looked into each others eyes thinking the same thing. How much a year makes.

* * *

 _ **Monday Morning...**_

Fitz had gotten up early to feed and change Ava and get ready himself to go to the hospital. He was putting on the coffee pot when Olivia appeared downstairs.

"Why didn't you wake me? I wanted to make you breakfast for your first day of volunteering."

"It's fine. Ava helped me make coffee and put a bagel in the toaster for me. Isn't that right pretty girl?" His baby girl gave him the widest smiles he had ever seen. He gave her a little kiss on her forehead and then brought her mother in for a smoldering kiss good morning.

"Wow! You really must be amped for today."

"I am babe, this is the first day of our new life here. I can't wait to get started."

"Well your daughter will not be going to work with you so hand her over while the boys are still asleep."

"Come on she can help me at work, right Ava Belle?"

"Fitz you are not taking my daughter to that disease ridden place. Her little immune system isn't ready for it yet."

"Just kidding Liv. Although she would bring a few smiles to faces that needed it."

"Whatever. It's time for you to leave. We'll walk you out."

Fitz got his satchel Olivia bought him for school and hung it across his body as he turned around and gave his girls a kiss before bounding down the steps walking to work. Olivia closed the door went back to the kitchen to start making breakfast for her crew. She placed Ava in her high chair, turned on the little TV in the kitchen and started working on French toast with the Texas toast sized bread. She was going to have to use both loafs for her hungry boys. They could eat, and they were literally eating them out of house and home. She was going to the grocery story later that day with one or all her boys and Ava of course. She was just finishing up the first batch of toast and bacon when Adam came into the kitchen. With his wild curly hair all over the place like his Dad.

"Hey Mom. Hey Ava." He went over gave Olivia a kiss on the cheek and did the same for his sister. Ava screamed and squirmed wanting him to pick her up.

"Hey little Miss you sit in your seat and let your brother eat his breakfast." She put a plate of french toast and bacon in front of Adam, got him some juice, while she put a few Cheerios on Ava's high chair table. Then went back to cooking. She knew the rest would be down any minute once the smell hit them. She was almost finished cooking when the front door bell rang.

"Adam baby can you go see who it is? It's probably your Dad leaving his house keys."

Adam went down the hallway to the front door he opened it to see a man standing there with his back toward the door.

"Can I help you?"

He turned around. "Oh! I'm sorry I thought the Pope's lived here."

"No, this was the Pope residence. My Mom is a Pope. Hey Mom! Someone is here looking for the Pope residence."

Olivia came down the hall toward the door with Ava on her hip. The closer she got to the door the more her heart started to pump harder and faster. Olivia put her arm around Adam and pulled him in a little as she address the stranger.

"Hello Michael, what are you doing here?"

"Liv? I was looking for your Mom. I didn't expect you to be here."

Olivia handed Ava to Adam and asked him to go back to the kitchen. Once she was sure he was gone.

"Why would you be looking for my Mom Michael. I can assure you that she would definitely not want to see you after what you did to me."

Michael was not prepared to see Olivia, he wanted to smooth the waters a little before he encountered her, hence him being at her Mom's house.

"Liv can we talk for a minute?"

Olivia stood out of the door to let him walk in. She wasn't sure what she wanted or needed for him to say, but she needed to have the closure he wouldn't give her.

He walked into the living room and noticed that it had changed quite a bit since the last time he had been there. All the old family photo's were gone and it seemed that there was a new paint job on the walls.

"The place looks good."

"I'm sure you didn't come over here to talk about the decorations. Why are you here Michael?"

"No, no. I came to ask your mom how you were doing. I see that you have a whole new life with your son and baby. I wanted the chance to make everything right with you. I behaved badly and I want to apologize and see if we could be friends at least."

Olivia shook her head taking in everything he had to say before she spoke.

"Your apologizing is not needed. What you did to me after the worst day of my life is something I will never forget, but I have to thank you for it also. You showed me who you truly were in that moment, and if it wasn't for my Mom you would have destroyed me. Thankfully you let me go and I found a life I always wanted and needed that you were to busy to give me. So thank you Michael for allowing me to find the true love of my life. Thank you for allowing me to become a mom to four wonderful boys. Thank you for allowing me to have hope flow into my heart again, and producing one of the greatest loves in my life in Ava. You can go on knowing that this part of your life has moved on to greener pastures."

Just as she finished talking all her children came into the living room.

"Is everything OK Mom?" Gerry asked as he put an arm around her. Michael looked into the boys eyes and saw it was time for him to go.

"Yeah baby. You all go into the kitchen and get your breakfast. I made your favorite."

Each boy kissed her cheek as they went back into the kitchen to sit down and eat.

"For what's it's worth Liv. I'm happy for you."

Olivia escorted him back to the front door, and closed the door on the last part of her old life. She went back into her lively kitchen where the boys had turned the TV to ESPN and were having fun messing with Ava. She smiled and sat down to eat with her children.


	24. Italy or Bust Part I

_**I'm back! Hey guys the last two months have been a world wind, and I thought I would never get back to this story. Thank you all for your well wishes and thank you for sticking with me on this story. One note this chapter was going to be enormous, so I decided to break it up into two chapter. Again thank you to all my FanFiction family.**_

* * *

After getting in a solid two months of work in and the boys having a great time exploring New York. It was decided that the family would spend the entire month of August in Florence. Everyone had to be back for school after Labor day and Olivia and Fitz were going to take Gerry and Teddy back to school. They wanted to make sure that Teddy got settled into his dorm and make sure Gerry got settled into the athletic dorm. Even though Fitz took Gerry to school the previous year, his mother did not join them. Olivia wanted to do the same kind of Mom thing for Gerry so he could have the same kind of experience Teddy was getting. Gerry loved the way Olivia was making him feel like he had not missed out on Mom time.

Olivia noticed that her roll as a Mom to five children was hard work in itself. She was debating about going back to work full time. She would make up her mind when they got back from Italy. Right now it seem like a lot, but she did have a lot of help from her Mom and her brother. If she was really being honest with herself she felt that just being Mom was OK too. She remember that no matter how busy her parents were they were always available to their kids. She wanted that for her brood. She knew Fitz would be busy with school for a few years, but she would never let him get so busy that he didn't tend to his families' needs. They were a team in this respect. Fitz wasn't asking her to stay home, but she felt like if she could continue just working in the background at home or as needed she would be OK with that.

* * *

Fitz was slowly getting the lay of the land at work and a few interesting reactions from the female population at the hospital. To say his Sunkist California Tan was a big hit with the ladies was an under stamens. One in particular a Miss Amanda Tanner. She made it her mission to be in Fitz's presence. It was getting pretty ackward for Fitz that he felt that he needed to tell her to back off a bit. He didn't want to start off his medical career with someone being resentful on the hospital staff, so he pulled Candace into her office and asked what to do. Hospitals can really be very policatical and he wanted to do his residency at that hospital after he finished medical school.

Candance advised him to let her take care of it. He didn't need to have his name associated with a scandal this early in his career. She thought to herself that this situation needed a wife's touch. This bitch needed to be put in her place, and a wife was just the right touch to let all the women at the hospital know that Fitz had a wife that could take care of business. Candace had to let Tod's old secretary know what time it was, so she knew what had to be done. Fitz told Candace thanks, but he thought it best that he handled this.

So that Monday Fitz had the day off, Olivia asked him to take care of Ava so she could run an errand. He was curious about her errand but he just kissed her at the door with Ava in his arms as she walked off.

"What do you think Mommy is up to Ava?"

The baby just giggled as she looked into her father's eyes.

Olivia met Candence in her office.

"So what the hell is going on with this Amanda Tanner chick?"

"You know a hospital is a small community. I've heard her talking in the cafeteria a couple of days ago, talking about getting Fitz alone and having her way with him. Then the following day Fitz comes to ask my advice about the trouble he was having with Amanda Tanner being very suggestive toward him when no one was around. He was concerned that since she is on staff him telling her off would hurt his chances of getting resendency at this hospital after he finishes med school."

Olivia sat there for a moment taking everything in that Candence just told her.

"Does Fitz know that my mother's brother is chief of staff here?"

"No one knows our family ties to this hospital."

"Good! Looks like I need to drop in and see Uncle Jared for a little meeting."

Jared Tyner III was Maya one and only sibling and the baby of the family. Maya side of the family were all Doctors even her mother who was one the first black female surgeon in New York. So Jared was continuing the family business to the next level by running a hospital.

Olivia pulled out her phone and called her uncle and asked if she could pop by his office for a moment.

She peeked her head in door as her uncle raised his head to see her bright smile. He leap from his chair to greet her.

"Olivia! So good to see you. I thought I would be seeing you at Ava's christening?"

She hugged her uncle. "I know, I know, but I'm here for a little advice."

Olivia recounts everything Candence relayed to her. Her uncle is rather angry that he had that kind of person on his staff.

"Uncle Jared I by no means want to be the type of wife who involves herself in her husband's work environment, but I don't want his reputation ruined before he even gets started."

"I share your concern. Once a reputation is lossed in the medical field it's hard to get back. Leave it with me. I look forward to the christening and to meet your new family. My has been going on and on about her new grand baby and her grand son's. Alice and I will be there with the girls."

Olivia got up and hugged her uncle goodbye.

* * *

As Olivia made her way home she knew she needed to tell Fitz what she did. She wasn't sure how he would take her meddling in his career. What she was really hoping was Ava was sill awake, he couldn't be too mad she hoped with her awake.

She found herself at the door letting herself in the house when shebrealized how loud her house was with all the kids home. She went into the living room to find the boys playing one of their video games and from what she could tell they were having a rather heated competition. She shook her head and proceeded to the kitchen to find her her husband but he was nowhere in site, so she headed up the stairs to find her husband in Ava's room. By the looks of it, she looked like she just woke up. When she woke up now she would pretend to cry and either her father or one of her brothers would come to pick her up and cuddle her until she woke up completely. To say she was spoiled was an understatement. Olivia just stood in her door watching father and daughter cuddle in the glider. Ava let out a little yawn and noticed her mother in the door way and smiled and giggled at her. Fitz looked up to see who she was laughing at. A hugh smile broke across her father's face as he took in his beautiful wife.

"How long have you been spying on us?"

"Long enough to know that she has you completely wrapped around her finger. Haven't you figured out that she fake cries to get you to pick her up?"

Fitz chuckled. "Of course, but who can say no to this face?"

"No one my sweet man. Do you have a minute to discuss something?"

"Sure, you want me to give her to one of the boys?"

"Only if you promise you won't get mad at me for what I'm about to tell you?"

Fitz paused for a minute and looked at the apprehension in his wife's eyes.

"I think I'll hold on to Ava for now. She tends to have a calming affect on me."

Olivia came further into Ava's room and sat in the ottoman in front of the glider Fitz was sitting in. Ava sensing her mother's apprehension she place her head over her father's heart. Olivia took a deep breath and started to tell where she had gone and why.

Fitz allowed her to finish then he abruptly sat Ava in her lap and left the room and continued out of the house. In all the time that he had known Olivia he was never been this furious with her for going behind his back and speak to her uncle on his behalf. He walked to their local park to think and to calm down. He needed to talk to his wife in a calm and clear fashion. It took him three hours before he was calm enough to come back home. In his rush he forgot to take his phone, so as he entered his home their was a somber tone to it. The boys were nowhere to be found and he suspected that Ava may not be there either. He made his way to his bedroom where he found his wife waiting on the chaise couch in their bedroom. She sat up as he entered and made room for him to sit down and talk to her.

"First let me apologize for not taking my phone with me. I'm a family man and you should be able to reach me no matter how angry I may have been. Second, I needed the time to formulate what I needed to say to you. I appreciate that you wanted to help me with what is going on at the hospital, but as a man and your husband you had no right to go to your uncle, who by the way I didn't know you had that relationship at the hospital. I'm angry because to a degree you acted like Mellie in trying to manage my life. We are a team equal partners. I don't handle your business life and I don't want you handling mine. I will have a discussion with Candence about what goes on at the hospital needs to stay there. This was my problem and I needed to handle it. I appreciate that you were concerned about my reputation in the medical community, but I sure as hell don't want the reputation that I can't handle uncomfortable situation without my wife intervening. I love you Livy for having my back, but part of having my back is allowing me to make my own decisions."

A few tears escaped Liv's eyes as Fitz wiped them away. It stung when he said she was acting like Mellie and to a degree she had to acknowledge that she was acting like her.

"I'm sorry Fitz. Your right I should have trusted that you would have taken care of this. When Candence told me what was going on all I saw was red. If you haven't figured it out yet, when it comes to you and our children I would burn down the world if someone wanted to hurt any of you."

Fitz chuckled. "Don't I know it. I know what you did for the boys at their old school when you found out kids were teasing them about Mellie. Olivia Grant you are cold as ice." He laughed.

"Like I said, scorched earth when it comes to my family." She smirked.

Fitz took her hands in his. "So since this is our first big fight can we make up now?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

Olivia laughed.

"Fitz I just wanted to say that I really heard you. I won't let something like this happen agin."

"I know baby. Let just chalk it up as a learning experience for our marrige."

* * *

That weekend they all celebrated Ava's christening at Church of St. Charles Borromeo and chapel of the Resurrection. Ava was clad in her mother's and uncle's christening gown as Abby and Harrison held her over the font as the priest blessed her and her God parents. They held the party back at the house which Olivia and Fitz had catered. Although the child was suppose to get the christening gifts Harrison had one for Fitz.

"As part of my duties as God-Father is to insure my little Ava's future to be secure, by proxy I'm making it happen for you. Your Dad and Mellie's scheme never set well with me, so I took it upon myself to speak to the board and made it very clear that if they didn't wish to get anymore bad pub, then you needed to be compensated for pain and suffering. Don't get your panties in a bunch. It was a bluff and they flinched."

He pulled out an envelope with a check for 50 million dollars. Fitz kept looking at the check then Harrison with is mouth moving like a fish with nothing coming out. He finally gave up and hugged the life out of Harrison.

"Bra lay off man this suit is Tom Ford." He laughed.

Fitz brought Olivia over and showed her the check. She thought she would faint from all the zero's on the check. She nearly hugged the life out of him too. They couldn't believe it.

"Look you two, your the only family I have in life. You've given me more than what's on that check. I have a niece and nephews now. That's priceless, if you really want to thank me put in a good word for me with Abby."

They both smiled and promised they would. They were glad they were going to join them in Italy for the month. Maybe Florence could weave a little more magic.


	25. Italy or Bust II

_**Hello everyone! I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to get back to this story, and I have no excuses. I had the majority of this story written, but I kept coming up with ideas. So here it is.**_

* * *

Even though Olivia and Fitz talked out the Amanda Tanner issue, Fitz knew he had to take care of Amanda on his own terms. So after the christening he sought out Amanda to have a conversation. He found her at the nurses desk on the Pediatric floor.

"Dr. Tanner could I have a moment of your time?"

Amanda lit up like a Xmas tree as she grinned from ear to ear, she winked at the nurses at the desk. Everyone on the floor knew she had a thing for him and had bragged about catching his attention. Fitz stepped aside as he motioned them toward the elevators. He was not going to have this conversation privately so they went to the cafeteria where he bought her a coffee and they sat far enough away from prying eyes and ears.

"Thank you for joining me for this coffee break Dr. Tanner."

She reached over the table and put her hand on top of his. "Why so formal Fitz. We know what this is between us." She smiled.

Fitz retreived his hand repulsed by her touching him.

"That just it Dr. Tanner, there is no us. There will never be an us. I have to take some blame in not stopping you from the beginning. Your comments to me have been very inappropriate. I am a happily married man of five children. All I've ever wanted to be is a doctor, and to encounter someone like you has put a damper on that experience. I'm a father of a daughter and if she acted the way you've treated me, I would be ashamed of her. So you have a choice right now. You leave me alone and maintain a professional relationship from now on, or I march upstairs and file a complaint against you now. Your choice."

Amanda eyes filled with water as the comment about his daughter hit home with her. If her father ever knew she was doing this he would disinherit her. She pushed the tears from her eyes.

"I'm sorry I've made your experience here so bad, and I promise you I will maintain a professional relationship from this moment on."

"I would also appreciate that you clear up all the gossip that is floating around about us also. I don't want my reputation diminished before I even get started."

"Done."

"Dr. Tanner I won't be as forgiving if you try this again with me or anyone else."

Fitz got up and left her sitting there. He felt good about the way he handled it. Now on to Florence for a fun filled month with his family.

* * *

It was hectic as hell trying to get seven people to the airport with all their luggage. Fitz was glad he hired a van driver to get them their. He had Ava strapped to his chest who seemed more ready to travel than the rest of the family. With the money that Harrison got them they were able to fly first class on Air Italia. Fitz and Olivia sat together, the boys sat together. As soon as they were in the air and Fitz and Olivia got Ava comfortable, the boys started to come to Olivia for various books or gadgets. Fitz thought she was the ultimate Mom, she knew what each son wanted and even Ava had her favorite toy and book. Fitz looked into the over sized bag tucked under the seat in front of her.

"Do you have anything in that bag for me?"

Olivia smirked and pulled out the latest American Journal of Medicine. Fitz grinned and leaned over his daughter and kissed his thoughtful wife. They started to laugh as Ava started to squirm between them.

"Does Ava want a kiss too?" Fitz asked. She laughed and clapped her hands as Fitz first kissed her little cheek then her mother.

Since there was not a non-stop to Florence and they would have a layover in Rome they decided to take three days and site see with the boys. Even though the boys spent their summers in Florence they never went south to Rome. They had fun eating their way around Rome and the private tour they got of Rome for two days. Everyone was ready to see their Grandma and all their cousins.

Adrianne was at the airport with all her family. They were so excited about seeing the boys again, but they were equally excited about seeing Ava and meeting Olivia. To say that they were a typical Italian family that kissed fussed over everyone and loud. It was a lot but it so warm that all you could do was embrace it. Gerry and Teddy we're glad to see their cousins Marko and Paulo. They were all about the same age. Philip and Adam were equally glad to see Carlotta and Maximo again all were about the same age. The crowd seemed to part as Fitz spotted his Gradmother and the Matriarch of the family Modesta Capillena. She was as striking as her daughter with eyes as blue as the Adriatic Sea much shorter than Adianne, but as beautiful.

"Benenuti a casa il Nipote." Fitz bent down and wrapped his arm tightly around his Grandmother and kissed her on both her cheeks as custom dictated.

"Grazie Nana. Mi permetta di introdurre Mia moglie e figlia." Olivia hugged his grandmother and kissed her cheek as she greeted her.

"Gentile con me si Nana Capillena."

"Her Italian is perfect my grandson. Let me see my great-granddaughter."

Ava smiled at the woman and went to her without prompting. Olivia saw it immediately, Ava looked so much like her it was scary. It was like looking at two halves of life, the beginning and the end. They stared at each other until Ava broke out into a four teeth smile and started to jump in her arms.

"Ok, missy it's time for you to come back to Daddy." Ava clung to her great-grandmother until Modesta whispered something into her ear and she went back to her father. Astonished would be an ample word to describe Modesta and Ava's start to their relationship.

Everyone piled into various cars as they made their way to Andrianne's villa 10 miles outside of Florence. With Gerry's divorce settlement she was able to buy 50 acres of fertile land that encompassed and olive grove, some lemon and lime trees and she managed to grow enough grapes to create her own wine. The boys loved spending time there. She had a pool, atvs for them to ride around the property and on occasion she would put them to work harvesting. On a whole they came alive when they went to Italy. Olivia had to remind herself every so often that the boys were fluent in Italian. They used to use it to talk about things around Mellie, but the first time they got busted from Olivia was hilarious. Jerry was home and he was telling his brother's about a night out drinking at a frat house and some of the crazy drinking games he played when Olivia came in and said in Italian, she hoped he went to the party with a buddy to get him home, and if she ever heard of him drinking underage again she would be on the first plane to box his ears. She left the boys stunned and mouth's hanging open. She laughed at the memory as they rode to the house.

"What's so funny? " Fitz asked.

"Just remembering how well the boy's Italian can be."

Fitz chuckled because he knew the boys didn't know that Olivia was also fluent in Italian. He wondered what she caught them talking about. He looked in between them to see Ava had gone to sleep. She could sleep anywhere and any time.

Everyone piled out of their respective car and dragged the luggage inside. The boys went to their usual rooms in the main house and Adianne had the guest house set up with a crib for Ava in the two bedroom cottage. More like a new nursery. Olivia let her sleep in just her onsie it was warm and the breeze coming through the cottage was perfect. She took a picture and posted it on Instagram saying first moment at Grandma's in Italy.

Ava was a beautiful baby in her own right, but she inherited the Capillena's Agean sea eye color. With her carmel skin and Fitz's curly hair she was stunning already and chubby. Fitz and Olivia joined everyone at the main house with the baby monitor. The cottage was literally was on the other side of the pool. Adrianne had a pergola with seating, out door kitchen for the summer months and lounge chairs around the Olympic sized pool. Her grandson's loved to swim all summer with their cousins. Adrianne also had build a home on her property for her mother so the boys would always go down the road when Nona was cooking. Adrianne was an excellent cook, but Modesta was out of this world with her cooking. She said she had the knowledge of the ancestors in her cooking. Fitz and Olivia couldn't wait for lunch. She had taken over the kitchen from Adrianne with help of all the females in her family to prepare a traditional Italian meal to welcome them home.

Olivia was so glad that Ava could eat some table food. She woke up as soon as the last dish was set on the table. Olivia dried her and just left her in her onsie. As soon as she saw all the people sitting at the table she got a little shy. Modesta called to her in Italian, she reached for her and sat in her lap as her great-grandmother fed her, her first Italian meal in Adianne's home. Olivia shed a little tear at how much love and joy that was being shared at the table. There was at least over 30 people sitting around the table talking, laughing and enjoying the best food she had ever tasted. She couldn't wait until all of Ava's family arrived for her christening.

After a week being in Italy with Fitz's family, Olivia was sure she wasn't going to be able to fit into her christening outfit. Which only encourage Adrianne to recommend a shopping trip in Florence. She had a lot of friends who lived in the area who were in fashion. After a full day of shopping where Olivia picked up a few things for her, Fitz, the boys and Ava. They were sitting around taking a look at all the clothes she had bought each of her children and husband. She told Fitz he needed new clothes for school and the hospital. She also got him some hand made leather shoes. She got Gerry and Teddy two new suits each, shirts, ties and shoes. She wanted them to make a good impression when they were at school. Gerry for his road games and Teddy for all the freshman socials he would be attending. She bought shirts and pants for Philip and Adam they were going to need at their new school. They would shop for their shoes when they got home since they could wear tennis shoes. And she bought a boat load of clothes for Ava because they were just so cute.

Modesta leaned over and whispered into her daughter's ear, " your grandson's finally have a mother they deserve."

Adrianne wiped away the tears, " my prayers have finally been answered Mama."

Fitz sat back and marveled at his wife and family he was blessed beyond measure.

* * *

The week of Ava's christening Modesta had called in every favor she had in Italy for someone special for the christening. Her eldest son was a Cardinal and was scheduled to perform her christening, but once Ava showed up and took her heart, just having a Cardinal perform her christening was not good enough. So as everyone gathered at the family church that bright Saturday morning, they were standing around the christening font waiting for the Cardinal to arrive.

Maya, Tod, Candance, and Elijah had shown up the week before. The Capiliena estate was bursting at the seems with family. Fitz had to let Harrison down about Abby. Tom had taken her heart and he wasn't sure, but he felt that he was going to propose to Abby over the vacation. Harrison was fine with it after he saw how fine his cousins were. They had to rent out a few vans to get everyone to the church. Everyone had taken up their places waiting for the the Cardinal to get there.

All of a sudden the doors of the church burst open and men in black suits and ear pieces flowed into the church. Fitz was terrified that they were there to hurt his family. He pushed Olivia and Ava behind him and told his boys to come and stand behind him. Just as the men took up their post the doors of the church opened again and the Pontiff of Christ walked in. Pope Francis walked down the isle and blessed and allowed parishioners to kiss his hand as he moved toward the baptismal font. Everyone on the alter were stunned by what they were seeing. As he reached the steps Gerry bolted toward him to help him climb the stairs. After he made it up he caressed his cheek and thanked him in Italian for his kindness. Gerry was so moved by his words that he go a little teary eyed. The Grants were not really devout Catholics, but you could see the love that overflowed from the Pontiff. He blessed all the boys as they went back to their seats. His aid gave him the payer book for the christening. He asked who were the Godparents and commenced to baptize Ava. He took Ava into his arms as she looked into his eyes as if she knew what he was saying. She started to laugh when he started to recite the christening rites. She reached up and pulled his Zucchetto off his head and put in her mouth. The Pope started to make funny faces at her and she screamed and had belly laughs. The whole church were memorized by their interactions.

After their fun they completed the ceremony and the Pope stayed another 30 minutes greeting everyone and talking to Fitz and Olivia. As he was leaving, he asked that Olivia, Fitz, and Ava come to him. He placed his hands on Fitz and Olivia heads and prayed for them and their family then he kissed Ava on the head and moved toward the door. He asked Modesta to walk him out of the church.

"You have a beautiful family Modesta. You didn't have to call in any favors to get me here. You made my stay in Italy the highlight of a young priest life. Your kindness and generosity you gave, I will never be able to repay you."

"I didn't want to presume your Holiness."

"Psst! What is this your Holiness? I will always will be Jorge to you. Come to Rome to see me. I would like to show you around."

He turned and kissed Modesta on her forehead and signed the cross, then got in his car and left.

Modesta told everyone it was time to make it back to Adrianne's for the christening party. They were having it outside in the olive fields. Large tables had been set up, with reams of white cloth hung over the table to shade everyone. They hired a catering company, but Modesta insisted that her recipe's were used for the party. She had been supervising the caters for an entire day.

As everyone was piling into cars Fitz caught up to his grandmother.

"Nona! How the heck did you get the pope to do the christening, and more to the point how do you know him?"

"How do you think an Argentine's Italian is so good? He came to our parish years ago as a new priest. Needless to say folks were not in favor of a non-Italian being their priest. So your Papa and I took him in and used our influence to help make his way easier."

Fitz stood their flabbergasted. His Nona patted his cheek and got in the car. Fitz just stood their really appreciating all the women in his life, and how lucky he was to have them their.

* * *

The month sped by and it was time to go home. Their were so many tears at the airport and promises of returning soon. Nona could not travel much anymore and a long flight to America was out of the question. Fitz promised that he would bring everyone back for Xmas. It had been a long time since he spend Xmas in Italy, it had been some of his fondest memories.


	26. School Time

_**Hello everybody. Long time no write, I know. I'm debating about bring this story to an end. It's the longest story I've written so far. I think I might do a time jump before I end it. It's like pulling teeth now. Enjoy.**_

* * *

After they made it back to New York they had to hit the ground running. A week after they got back Philip and Adam started their first day of school. Gerry and Teddy insisted that they wanted to be there for the boys first day of school. They had an ulterior motive, they were there to let all the school bullies know that they had some serious backup. Gerry wore his Michigan Letterman Jacket and Teddy wore his football hoody. When they were in the office Gerry and Teddy looked out at all the boys walking by and mean mugging them all.

"How long before everybody in the school knows Philip and Adam have some of the biggest brother's they've ever seen?"

"I'd say that by lunchtime they should have a whole gaggle of new friends."

They gave each other a fist pound. Olivia heard what they said and shook her head. She knew they were up to something, but she was proud of her big babies.

As predicted when the boys came home they each had at least four new friends and they said that everyone kept mentioning seeing Gerry and Teddy. They didn't say it, but Philip and Adam really loved their big brother's and they were going to miss them.

* * *

Before they knew it, it was time to take Gerry and Teddy to school. Out of everyone who was sad to see them go, it was Olivia who was having the hardest time letting them go. They had spent just about every moment together that summer and even though Gerry went to school last year, he had become an important part of her little family. They spent a week setting up their rooms, going to parent organized socials and information meeting about what to expect. Olivia was making notes about what to send to them in care packages each month. She didn't want them to feel homesick.

Although Gerry had been at school for a year, the football team took precedence over much of his time, but he didn't get the kind of treatment other students got so Olivia made sure she did everything with him too. She took him shopping at the bookstore to get little things to decorate his room and to make him feel comfortable like she did for Teddy. Olivia and Fitz split up the last two days to spend alone time with the boys. Gerry showed Olivia around all the football facilities and introduced her to his coaches. She didn't say anything as he introduced her as his Mom. As they were walking back across campus to the cafeteria to meet Fitz and Teddy. Gerry want to get something off his chest.

"Liv?"

"Yeah, Ger."

"I just want to thank you for doing all this for me. I would never tell Dad, but I felt bad last year when Mellie didn't come with Dad to get me settled. All the new guys were spending all this time together with their parents and here I was without an excuse why my Mother didn't feel the need to see her first born off to school."

Olivia halted her steps, grabbed Gerry's hand and sat on a bench near by. Olivia could feel the hurt in his words and it made her get a little misty.

"Gerry, I want you and your brother's to know that you are no different than Ava to me. I may not have birth any of you, but you are my son's in every way that counts. I'm going to miss you and Teddy so much. We all got so much closer this summer. I'm glad you let me into your life. I know you're 19 and all, but you are all going to be my babies. Don't worry, I won't say that in front of your football friends."

They both chuckled.

"I don't mind. You've been more of a mother to me and my brother's this past year than our own mother. I kinda like that you call us your son's and babies. It's nice to have a Mom that gets it."

Olivia kissed and hugged Gerry.

"Let's get back to Teddy and Dad. They might think we got lost."

They walked back over to the caf arm in arm. For once in his life Gerry felt that he had parents that he could count on, and was so happy that his little brother's had that too.

"I thought I was going to have to send out a search party for you guys."

"What I tell you."

"Relax Fitzy. My son was taking me around all his football facilities and we met a few of his coaches and teammates."

"Well aren't we the popular Mom on campus." He leaned down and kissed her.

"You bet your sweet ass I am. Right Ger and Teddy?"

Both boys grinned from ear to ear. "For sure Mom."

They both turned and walked into the caf. Fitz squinted and looked at his wife and mouthed Mom.

"We'll talk about it later, let's go feed our big babies."

"Yes Mame."

* * *

The week had finally come to an end and Fitz and Olivia had packed up the rental car and were outside the hotel with the boys. Fitz wanted to give them his last minute father's advice.

He pulled them in like a huddle. He put his hands on both of their shoulders.

"I expect great thing from both of you. I want you two to at least check in with each other once a week. I know you will be moving in different circles, but I expect that you two take care of each other, just like at home. I love you both so much and I am so proud of you."

He kissed each boys cheek and hugged them as he tried to hold back his tears. The boys blushed a little and smiled at their Dad.

"And here I thought it was going to be Olivia with all the tears." Gerry smirked at his father.

"Shut up. I'm your Dad and I'm going to miss the hell out of your two. The house is going to be 50% quieter."

They both laughed. Olivia stepped up and both of the boys gulped because they weren't going to be as tough with her.

She stood in front of Gerry. She reached up and stroked his cheek as the tears started with her. She wiped them away and took a deep breath.

"I love you my oldest baby. I'm am going to miss you so much. I expect a call from you every week. I don't want any excuses. Especially your little sister is going to be heartbroken that her big brother is not their to pick her up at night and sooth her. Always be kind, let people into your heart, and know that if you need me at anytime, I will be on the next thing smoking. Don't be surprised to see us for a few games this year. Take care of yourself and your brother."

The tears fell from Gerry's eyes as he held onto Olivia until he gathered himself. He stepped aside as his father put his arm around him to comfort him.

"You will always do great things Ted, but I want you to enjoy your time here at school with Roz. You two enjoy everything that college has to offer. Don't take things to serious all the time. This going to be the time of your life. Soon enough Grant and Grant medical facility will be up and running. I love you so much Ted. Take care of yourself and your brother. He won't ever admit it, but he's really happy you're here with him."

She kissed him and hugged him until he was ready to let go. He walked Olivia over to her side of the car and opened the door for her as Fitz was walked over to his side of the car by Gerry. Both got in and buckled up as they slowly pulled out of the drive of their hotel. Olivia watched as Gerry put his arm around Teddy and they both waved as they got smaller and smaller. Olivia turned around and had a full grown crying jag as Fitz held her hand and made his way back to the airport.

As they were waiting for their plane. Olivia had calmed to sniffles. Fitz smiled at how his wife was behaving. He was so happy on the inside, but felt bad for her too.

As she pulled out more tissue, "I don't think my heart can take this three more times. I feel like my heart is breaking."

Fitz pulled her close and hugged her. He was so grateful that his family had her.

"I don't even what to contenplate Ava going to school. You know they have a few good convents in Italy."

Olivia poked him in the side with her elbow. "You are pathetic."

"But you love me anyway."

"That I do."

Before she could say another word she got two text almost at the same time. They were from Ger and Teddy each had a picture with the care package she had arranged to deliver the moment they were gone. Each was holding them up with the biggest grins on their faces.

She chuckled at their pictures and showed Fitz. He just smiled and and shook his head at his adorable wife.

"Do you know how thankful that you have come into my life as well as my boys? You have shown them what a real mother should be and what to look for in a wife for themselves. You saved me Livy, but you saved us all."

Tear spilled down her eyes again at her husband's declarations. She laid her head on her husband's shoulder because she had no words.

* * *

After they got home it was time for Fitz to start Medical school. He was so excited the night before that he didn't sleep at all. Olivia found him in Ava's room just watching her sleep. She slipped into his lap as they both looked at their happy baby sleep without a care in the world.

"I wish I could sleep like that." Fitz said.

"Don't we all, but life has other plans."

"Come back to bed and try and get some sleep."

He got up kissed his babies cheek and grabbed his wife's hand and went back to their room.

"Why can't you sleep my love?"

"I've been just going over in my head how a simple jog around the lake changed my life for the better. I had lost faith Liv, that I could make a mark in the world. I thought that Grant Foods was it, by the time the boys would be finished with school, I would be to old to pursue my life's passion."

He turned so he faced his wife.

"Remember when you said that me showing up at the lake was an answer to a prayer, but your wrong. It was answer to both our prayers. Running around the lake was a metaphor for my life. Going around and around doing what was expected of me, providing for my family, putting my dreams on the back burner. Mellie and my Dad never provided me with options. All they wanted was what was best for them and it didn't allow me to think outside the box to figure out something else."

Olivia palmed his cheek and moved her had towards his temple to sooth him. He took her hand and kissed her wrist.

"Sleep my love. This is not a dream, you made it. All that matters is you are here and your family loves you and supports you."

Fitz sighed and let his eyes slip close for the first time that night. This wasn't a dream and he was about to start the next adventure of his life.


	27. Time Jump

_**This is for Reader575. I found inspiration and a bit of a road to take this story. I hope you guys enjoy. I guess you close the door on one story and another blows in through the window with more inspiration.**_

* * *

 **Two years later...**

Life with the Grants had been hectic but good.

Gerry was in his senior year and he was projected to go at least in the top ten in the draft. He could of left school the previous year, but he promised Olivia that he would graduate with his degree in business. He had plans to go to Law School in the off season to become an agent. Olivia as usual had gotten him great internships with a few large scale sport agencies in New York. He particularly helped an agency garner a foot hold in the Italian Soccer league and it's stars. His fluency in Italian allowed the firm to pick up two large stars. The owner said if he ever wanted to give up football full time, he had a permanent place at their firm and his own division. It actually gave Gerry pause, because he really wasn't sure he wanted to pursue a career in football all that much anymore, and Teddy's research at school into football related concussions didn't give him a warm and fuzzy either.

So the only solution was to talk it over with his parents. He made a special trip home before the draft hype started. He knocked on the door although he had a key, he wanted to surprise his favorite girl Ava. He knew she would make it to the door first. She knew not to open the door, but she loved to run to it first. It was mid afternoon and Gerry knew Olivia would be home with Ava. She still worked at her families company, bit it was much reduced, and she worked in her home office most days with Ms. Ava's desk in the corner leaning something new Olivia had to teach her.

Gerry could hear Olivia talking through the door.

"Slow down Flash. I'm coming, I'm coming."

"Come on Mama we have guest!" For a toddler she had a well developed vocabulary. Thanks to her mother spending time with her and her brother's and Fitz letting her talk their ears off. Her Italian was perfect when she spoke to her Grandmother every week when they face-timed.

When Olivia looked through the peep hole and saw who it was, her smiled brightened as she turned the door handle to open the door. When Ava looked up and saw who it was she let out a scream and lept into Gerry's arms and squeezed his neck as hard as she could and kissed his cheek several times. Gerry smiled so hard that it looked like it would split his face open.

"Hi Mama." A new development thanks to Ava. He bent down and kissed Olivia on the cheek and hugged her. There was no use putting Ava down, she would be stuck to hm like glue. She loved all her brother's but she and Ger had a special bond even from the beginning. Olivia let her oldest in the door with his backpack, and they went straight to the kitchen. The one thing she could count on was Gerry being hungry. He sat down with Ava in his lap.

"Not that I don't appreciate seeing one of my babies come home, but what are you doing her son?"

"I need to talk to you and Dad about what's next for me. I've been mulling over whether I want to actually play professional football or go straight to law school. This past summer working at the agency and getting to set up the Italian soccer arm of the company, ignited a passion in me I didn't think I could get off the football field. I'm also thinking that since I created a lot of those contact that I might want to set up my own agency. What do you think Mom?"

Olivia was taken aback at her oldest revelation and she could see why he was home now. She continued to make lunch for herself and her children.

"Gerry you don't like football anymore?" Ava asked.

Simple question, but to the point.

"No Ava, I still like football, but I like something else too."

"Oh." That was good enough for her.

"Just one question. Have you applied to law school yet? I'm assuming deadlines are coming up and another reason for you to be home?"

"You know me to well Mom. Yeah, it two fold. I have to declare for the draft in the next two weeks and law school apps are due at the same time."

"Tell me where you are applying? How long are you here?"

"I'm here for the weekend. I'll fly out Sunday morning. I've got a lot of stuff to do depending on what I decide."

"Great, we can start today. Me and Ava will help with your law school applications. Where are you thinking?"

"Well I could stay at Michigan and go there, but I want something a little different this time around so, I was thinking Vanderbilt, Duke, Yale, and NYU."

"Have you started your essay for these apps?"

He blushed a bit. "No, I was hoping you would help me with that too."

"Not a problem son. Lets eat up. We have a lot to do and someone is suppose to take N.A.P."

"I'm not sleepy Mama."

"I knew teaching her to spell was a bad idea at this age."

"How bout you take a nap and when you wake up we walk over and pick up Philip and Adam from school?"

"Deal!" She held out her hand to be shaken.

Gerry laughed and shook her hand.

"When did this start?"

"You can thank Adam for that one. He taught her that a promise needed a hand shake."

* * *

They ate their lunch and Gerry put Ava to bed and then got to work on his applications with his Mom. As promised when Ava woke up, they got ready and walked over to the boys school to pick up Philip and Adam. The boys were shocked to see Gerry, but they were so glad too. They talked non-stop on the walk home. Ava found a spot on her big brother's shoulders as the Grant's walked home.

Ava and Gerry being out of the house gave Olivia time to start Gerry's favorite dinner of Lasagna and a big green salad. She had just put it in the oven when she heard all the noise from the front door. They all came crashing through to the kitchen. The boys were all hungry. So nothing new there. She had made more sandwiches to hold them over until dinner. The usual fair when they got home. Philip and Adam had grown into rather large boys like Gerry. Philip was already at 6'2 and Adam was not to far behind at 5' 11 for a fourteen year old. She had a time trying to keep them in clothes. It seemed each month they both had growth spurts.

Fitz would be home in about an hour and half, and dinner should be done. She shooed her boys and Ava out of the kitchen to the living room to play games or watch TV. She wanted to make a tiramisu for dessert and she didn't need to have fingers in her mixture.

Right on time.

"Hey! Hey! Daddies home."

It was really a call for Ava she was always excited to see her father, the boys would stop what they were doing to greet him too. When Ava shot around the corner and jumped into his arms and pecked his lips and hugged him really hard.

"Daddy guest what?!"

"What my sweet princess?"

"There is a surprise in the living room!"

"Well lets go see this surprise."

He walked around the corner to see his oldest sitting on the couch with a game controller in his hand.

"Ger!"

"Hey Dad."

He put the controller down and got up and hugged his father.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you getting prepared for the draft?"

"Well...it's kind of why I'm home Dad."

Fitz was not sure what that meant, but he didn't see any alarm in his son's face.

"Let me go say hi to your Mom first and we can talk when I get back."

"Will do Dad."

He gave Ava back to Gerry and headed to the kitchen for his sandwich.

"Hey little woman." He leaned down and pecked his wife's lips and sat down at the island to eat his sandwich.

"So I take it you know why our oldest is home?"

"Yes, but I want him to tell you. How was your day?"

"It was fascinating to say the least, but pharmacology is kicking my ass. I knew math would come back to haunt me. I have a study group this weekend. How is my little scholar coming along?"

"Too well. I tried to spell nap in front of her and her response was she wasn't sleepy." They both chuckled.

"Speaking of our littlest scholar, do we want to start trying for another one soon? She is going to be three soon and I don't think I want another child to be that far behind her."

"Funny you should mention that. I'm pregnant." It was said in such a matter of fact tone, that Fitz didn't quite hear her right. He had been in mid bite of his sandwich.

"I was going to tell you tonight after the children had gone to sleep, but what the hell. Your going to be father again."

He got up and went around the island and took his wife in his arms as he let the tears of joy lap down his face. Olivia looked up at her perfect husband smiling as she wiped away his tears.

"You do know how much I love you Mrs. Grant? You continue to make me so happy my love."

She buried her face in his neck to take in his so familiar male scent.

"How far along are you?"

"Two months. If all goes right he or she will be here early September. I might be able to fly to Italy if we make sure we leave after Gerry's graduation in May. We can take the boys out a few days early and leave the first of June. You should be done also."

"Did you think about this much?" He laughed.

"That's fine with me. We will have much to celebrate this summer. Thank you Livie for always having the answer for our family. Now let me go see what is up with our oldest."

It just struck him as he was leaving the kitchen. He smirked and turned back around to his wife.

"I'm going to be father of six children." He walked out the room rather cocky.

Olivia shook her head at her husband. That man would have ten kids if she let him.

* * *

Fitz went back into the living room and asked Gerry to join him in his bedroom. He wanted to change before dinner.

"So son what brought you home today?"

"Mom didn't tell you?"

"No she wanted you to tell me."

If Gerry was being honest he was mostly afraid that his decision might disappoint his Dad.

"I'm thinking about not playing football and instead of going to law schools."

"Shit! I lost the bet!"

Gerry had a dumbfounded look on his face as he leaned up against the dresser.

"Sorry son." Fitz chuckled.

"Your Mom thought you might forgo football and go to law school. She said she could see the excitement in your eyes when you would come home from work all last summer."

Gerry smiled and now understood her demeanor earlier.

"I will say that Olivia Pope Grant knows her children."

Gerry smiled widened at the thought. A real mom would know something this important in her child's life. Their bond had been finally and irrevocably set for Gerry.

"So your not disappointed that I won't be suiting up on Sunday?"

"Ger, the one thing I wanted you boys to learn from me pursuing my dream now is for you to do the same. Don't wait, because there is nothing promised to us son. All we have is here and now. No decision is a wrong one, but you need to make one."

"Thanks Dad. I really appreciate how you and Mom are supporting me through this."

"Hate to point this out Captain Obvious, but that's what we are here for."

He pulled Gerry into a head lock and ruffled his hair which was no small feat. Gerry was a big man.

"Do you need help with anything?"

"No Mom and I have worked on my essay and we are going to work on my applications later tonight and the rest of the weekend before I leave."

"Of course she has." He shook his head and laughed.

"Come on, by the smell creeping up the stairs looks like dinner might be ready. Mom made your favorite."

Before he could finish his sentence Gerry was out the door in a flash. Fitz laughed heartily at his son.

Fitz went downstairs just in time to see his family gather at the dinner table. He sat down at one end with Olivia to his right and Ava to his left in her booster seat. The boys filled in as usual. They held hands as Fitz blessed the food and the cook. He looked up at the noise going around the table as each of his children filled him in on what they did that day. His heart was so full as he grabbed his wife's hand and squeezed, as he poured as much love as he could into their gaze. She squeezed back and they joined into the ruckus going on in their home.


	28. Teddy

_**Hi Folks! Here is your weekly update. I might be out of the loop for a while, so if I'm able to write I will. Hope everyone is having a great weekend. I do not own any Scandal characters.**_

* * *

Teddy's two years had been eventful to say the least. He and Roz had drifted apart. They seemed to want different things out of life and even though they were no longer boyfriend and girlfriend they were still good friends.

School had been a complete revelation to Teddy. He excelled at everything he studied. He impressed his professors so much that he was offered a spot on a research project dealing with sports related concussions and there long term affects on individuals. He was so alarmed by the data that was being generated that he talked to Gerry about his future and how this might affect him. He also found out that Gerry had gotten his bell rung a few times during a game and didn't let staff know. He encouraged his brother to take himself out of a game if he knew he was concussed. He started to talk to some of Gerry's teammates too about taking care of themselves. The level of concern grew so much that Teddy convinced the Head coach and his staff to sit in on a lecture being presented by Dr. Bennet Omalu, the doctor who discovered the syndrome.

Coach Harbaugh was so impressed by the information given that he instituted a whole new policy of self reporting. He told his team if he found out that any of them had not reported being concussed, he would suspend them for two games. Teddy hoped that Michigan would lead the way into the future for brain trauma in sports.

* * *

Ted was never the social butterfly that Gerry was and Roz had to make the first move to get him to even talk to her, even though he liked her a lot. Gerry tried to get him to go to parties with him, but he just poured himself into his work. Gerry worried that he would miss the college experience altogether at this rate. He expressed his concern to Olivia while he was home and she was alarmed by what Gerry told her. She told Fitz she was going to make a trip out to Ann Arbor to check on her son. She noticed that he had slightly redrawn from the family. He rarely called like Gerry and Olivia needed to see for herself what was going on with her son.

So two weeks after Gerry came home Olivia found herself on a plane to Ann Arbor. She didn't tell Teddy she was coming, but she had called his professors and asked how he was doing. All said he had a brilliant mind and would be a great doctor, but they had noticed that he had become a little more quite than usual. Alarm bells had gone off for both Fitz and Olivia and they were very concerned with their boy's mental health.

Olivia made her way down the corridor to Teddy's room in the co-ed dormitory he was living in. She knocked on the door and Teddy's roommate came to the door. He stood there for a moment staring at Olivia in his boxers.

"Is Teddy in? I'm his Mom."

"Oh! Sorry Mrs. Grant. We don't get many visitors to our room."

"No worries. Is Ted in?"

"Yeah, yeah. Come on in."

Olivia walked into a pig sty. The common area was a disaster. In all the years she lived with Teddy he was never this dirty. Out of all her boys he was the most clean and organized. She wasn't sure that she liked Teddy's roommate. He seemed really out of it, like he had been on a bender the night before.

Olivia went over to Teddy's room and knocked on his door. She didn't hear any movement and she knocked a little louder.

Instantly the door burst open and Teddy yelled out, "What the fuck Mark!"

Before he could utter anymore cuss words he looked down to see him Mom.

"Mom! What are you doing here?" With his face turning all kinds of red.

"Well since my son won't come home to see me, I thought I would come to see him."

Teddy got tears in his eyes and bent down and hugged Olivia like his life depended on it. Olivia stroked his back and hair to comfort him.

He stood back up and looked in his mother's concerned eyes. "I've missed you Mama."

"Ted we have all missed you. I came here to find out what is going on with you."

He opened his door wider to let Olivia in to his room. He closed the door and grabbed a shirt to put on over his sweat pants. Olivia looked around the room and the best word to describe the room was chaos. Papers everywhere, clothes piled up, the smell of his room seemed to match the dirtiness. Olivia finally sat in the only chair by his desk and Teddy took the edge of his bed.

"Teddy, what is going on with you? Your brother came home two weeks ago and he was concerned how you were withdrawing from him. Your Dad and I are concerned that we rarely hear from you in a week much less a month. Your sister and your brother's have tried to facetime you, but you never pick up. Now I walk into this room and it looks like a tornado hit and you've never been this messy. Your a smart man, tell me what I'm suppose to think?"

Teddy dropped his head into his hands and started to sob. Olivia got up and kneeled in front of him and took him into her arms. He fell out of the chair and Olivia rocked him on the floor until he could talk.

"Talk to me Teddy." Olivia pleaded.

"I just feel this sadness so deep inside me. I feel like I'm in a hole looking up and I can't seem to get out of it. I want to tell you and Dad, but I didn't want to bother you with something so stupid."

Olivia put both her hands on the side of his face and said, " Theodore Charles Grant if I ever hear you say that your problems are a bother, I will take you outside and pick a switch and tear your butt up all over campus. Are we clear?"

Teddy smiled but he knew his Mom was not kidding.

"You are going to get up, go in the bathroom and shower because you stink to high heaven. I'm going to make an appointment to see a doctor today. We are going to get to the bottom of what's going on with you. If you need medication then we get it. If you need therapy then we get that. Whatever we need to do to get you back healthy, that is what we are doing no questions asked. Capisce?"

"Capisce Mamma."

* * *

Olivia called a Primary care physician and got Teddy in to see what was going on. They sent him to have a MRI, took blood and ran other test to see what was causing his personality change. It took most of the day and Gerry manged to join them at the clinic. They finally went back to talk to the doctor.

"Mrs. Grant I'm so glad you brought Ted in. He indicated that he has been under a lot of stress. Some from school, some from his personal life. Here's what I think and recommend. I think Ted has a hormonal imbalance which is pretty common in men of his age. For some reason twenty seems to be the golden age for mental deficiencies to reveal itself. I want to put Ted on some anti-depressants for three months and see how he is doing. Now the hard part. Ted I think you should transfer to a school close to your home. I want you to have structure for now. This is not about you failing at Michigan, but you being the best Ted you can be. Not everyone is meant to be away from home."

Teddy started to tear up. Gerry put his arm around his brother. He hurt for him so much. He would miss him, but he wanted what was best for him.

Teddy shook his head in the affirmative that he would take the doctor's advice. He let his Mom's words sink in about getting him back healthy. If that was going home, then he was going home.

"Thank you doctor. I will take care of everything." Olivia said.

They walked out of the doctor's office. Teddy felt a little better at least he knew what was wrong with him and their was a way to get better.

"Let's go get something to eat boys. I'm starving." Olivia said.

They made their way over to a small diner had a late lunch. After they finished their meals. Olivia started to talk.

"Here's what's going to happen Teddy if your in agreement. I don't want to force you, you do have a say in what is going to happen. I will stay the week so we can get you packed up and ship home your stuff. We will get your transcript and make sure your not penalized for dropping out in the middle of the semester. Once we get home we will get you enrolled in either Columbia or NYU your choice for next fall. No need to rush back to school. If your up for it, I think you should spend some time in Italy with your Grandma and your Great-Grandma. Adrianne called last week to say that your Great-Grandma needs a bit of help now that she is getting older. They could use you for a few months. What do think?"

Teddy let her words sink in and he mulled it over before he spoke.

"I think it's perfect. I would like to feel useful rather than sitting around the house until summer starts or school. I think I need a change of scenery."

"Good lets get over to your room and start getting things organized. Gerry can you give us a hand?"

"Sure Mom. I'll let coach know that you will need me to help you this week. For all intensive purposes football is over for me anyway."

"What do you mean Ger?" Teddy asked.

"I've decided I'm going to law school instead of the NFL."

"What? I thought that was your dream!"

"Nah, you made me rethink my future. I don't want to be so beat up when I finish football that I'm no use to my family either because I can't walk or my mind is mush. This summer with the sports agency and taking in all the information you provided help me make the decision. You showed me that I could have just as much passion being an agent than putting my life in jeopardy. For that I thank you little brother."

Teddy teared up as Gerry engulfed him in a hug.

"I can't stop crying."

"You are going to get better Ted and their is nothing wrong with crying. It's very Italian."

They all broke out into laughter. In that moment Olivia knew that everything would be fine with her son. She just needed to get him home and on his medication.


	29. Philip

**_Hi guys, this is going to be a short one this week. I hope you enjoy it though. I will be out of town next week celebrating my birthday. So hope this holds you over until I get back.  
_**

* * *

After Olivia got Teddy home and to their family doctor. He agreed that Teddy needed to at least be on anti-depressants for at least three months to bring his hormones back in line. Teddy spent about a month at home to make sure he was on the correct dosage before he left for Florence. The medication and the time away lifted his spirits so much. Modesta seemed to help with bringing a calming affect on Teddy. He was a God send for the ladies.

In all the hubbub of Gerry and Teddy, Olivia and Fitz finally told the family they were expecting another little Grant. The family was ecstatic except Ava. She was two but she knew that she was the center of attention and with another baby around she wouldn't be such the show stopper. She had such an adverse reaction to the news that she started to have nightmares of the baby taking her parents away from her, hence her starting to sleep in the bed with Fitz and Olivia.

"Fitz I don't know what to do with Ava? She can not continue to sleep with us every night. She needs to be back in her bed."

"Maybe we should start off with her in her bed, then wait for her to go to sleep, and then we can have our bedroom back. Cause Daddy needs to take advantage of pregnant Mama."

"Fitz!"

He chuckled. "Jokes aside Livy, we need to make her understand that no on will take us away from her. Maybe we should include her in your check ups and maybe we need to have some one on one time with her."

"Just a thought, maybe we can get one of the boys to tell he what it's like to be an older sibling."

"Yeah that's a good idea. We can use the boys to reinforce how great it is being a big brother or big sister."

There suggestions turned out to be a win for Ava and the family. She especially believed she was going to be the best big sister according to Gerry. Anything he said was gospel. Her nightmares stopped and she became Olivia's little helper. She looked forward to all the appointments they went to.

* * *

The school year was about to wind down and Phillip especially had a great junior year. Philip was a bit of a surprise to the family in that he blossomed at his new school. He had grown to 6'3" and was about 195 pounds. He wasn't Gerry size but he was bigger than Teddy. Olivia was astounded by how big her boys were, but Philip used that size to become one of the best Lacrosse high school player on the East coast. He was already getting recruitment letters from some of the best schools on the east coast.

He was looking forward to his senior year, not only because of Lacrosse, but his painting had improved so much that his teachers believed he was a savant. He had already had a gallery showing the previous fall, and with his summer internship in Florence with some of the greatest art teachers, he was not sure if he wanted a Lacrosse scholarship or just an art degree.

Going to school was non-negotiable. That was the deal with his parents. They would help in any way to reach his dreams but it had to go through a four year degree after that they were on their own.

Olivia had turned her old playroom into a sort of art room for both boys. Philip would be in there for hours. Olivia would have to pry him out of the room just to come and eat. This summer was going to be big for Philip. He submitted some of his work to the Louvre for a two week seminar on Parisian impressionist painting. He was so excited. He was the only American in the program of 20 students and he was the youngest.

After the world wind that was about to take place with the family, which included Gerry's graduation from Michigan. Summer in Florence as usual. Then his Dad and Gerry were going to take the train to Paris with him to drop him off. The Grant's in Florence for the rest of the summer. Then back to school to start the best year of his life in his estimation.

* * *

With everything that was about to ensue with the Grant family, Fitz decided that Olivia needed a baby moon while they were in Europe. She takes such good care of their family and she rarely takes time for herself. Once he gets his family settled for the summer he is taking her to Valencia Spain. The city sits on the Mediterranean and it happens to be one of the most highly rated cities to relax in. They still observer siesta during the day. They would be there for a week just the two of them.

He was sure his mother would love to have the kids all to herself especially Ava. Those were like two fashionistas in a pod. His mother would spend to her hearts content on Ava and the boys if Fitz let her. Ava liked to cook with her grandmother and great-grandmother. Olivia had several pictures at the house with Ava in the kitchen with them.

Since Modesta was already into her 90's the family made trips to Florence twice a year now. Xmas and their summer trips.

Before the mayhem began for the year, Philip pulled his parents into his Mom's office to talk.

"Mom, Dad I've made my decision about which school I want to attend."

"Well don't keep in suspense son." Fitz said.

"I want to go to Yale. It's the best of both worlds for me. It has the number on rated Art program in the country and they have a Lacrosse team. They are ranked 15th, but I can deal with that, maybe me being there might help. What do you think?"

"I think that you've shown you've really thought this thourgh and I'm behind you one hundred percent." Fitz said

"I agree with your Dad. I'm really proud of the way you've reasoned this out for yourself."

"Glad to hear that Mom. Can you help me get ready for the admissions process when we get back home?"

"Oh course baby."

He gets up and hugs both his parents and walks out.

"Well! That was unexpected." Fitz says.

"What do you mean?"

"Of all our children Philip seems the most closed off to us. I don't know if he still holds a grudge against me or he still feels a since of loyalty to Mellie?"

"You've got it all wrong babe. Philip isn't closed off to us. He just the type of person who only comes to us when he needs help, and believe me he rarely needs help. I talk to his teachers at least once a month and they say the same thing. He is fiercely independent. It's not a knock on us, just who he is."

Fitz grabs Olivia into his arms. "You amaze me Olivia Carolyn Pope Grant. You always know what is going on with our kids more than I do. I feel kind of bad that I didn't know that about our son."

"Fitz. We are a team. You are locked in on school and getting the Grant clan to and from destinations. I do the day to day and I get to see and interact with the kids more than you. Believe me if there was something you needed to know about our children you would know it. Don't beat yourself up about it babe."

"Thank you Livy."


	30. Adam

_**Hey everyone. Sorry it took me so long to get back to this story. I think I just had a vacation hangover. This chapter is a little longer than the last. Enjoy.**_

* * *

To say the last two weeks for the Grant clan was bedlam. Adrianne and the Italian clan descended on Lansing as well as the New York clan. Fitz arranged a family dinner before the ceremony and a party at the house he rented for the week of graduation. Adrianne insisted that she cook for the party. Gerry's friends nearly ate themselves into a coma because of his grandmother's food.

Ava claimed a spot on her brother's shoulders for the entire party. Even when she went to sleep on top of Gerry's head he didn't mind. She was his baby sister and he wanted to show her off to all his friends. Gerry was sad for this part of his life ending, but he was excited about going back home and being around for the new arrival.

Liv had started to show a bit. She was glad that Adrianne and some the cousin showed up to help with all the preparations. If she was being honest she felt a little run down and she was looking forward to her and Fitz upcoming get away. She needed recharge the batteries.

The whole graduation was such a joyous occasion and everyone was looking forward to carrying those feeling back to Florence the next day. There were to many family members to fly commercial, so Fitz chartered a DC10 to take the entire family back to Italy. It was an extravagance, but on this rare occasion it was needed and not to mention he could see that flying commercial might be to much for Olivia. So a direct flight to Florence was a great idea. Fitz and Olivia rarely spent the money they got from Big Gerry, but it did come in handy for once.

* * *

They all happily made it to Florence and were so glad to finally let down their hair for the summer. Everyone flowed back into their lives as if they lived in Florence full time. The boys were needed in the Olive grove as usual. Ava was content to be back in her Grandma and Great Grandma's care. Fitz and Olivia just unpacked and started to relax. Fitz notice how sluggish Olivia seemed to be. He understood she was pregnant, but she seem a tab bit more exhausted than usual. He was going to have his cousin Giorgio come out and take a look at her. He had his own practice in Florence as an general practitioner.

Olivia insisted she would be fine. She just needed some rest. Since all the children's needs were being met, she could relax and enjoy her vacation.

After three days she seemed to make no progress so Fitz called his cousin to come out and examine her. He found that she had a severe iron deficiency. He upped her iron pill dosage and suggested that she ingest a bit of liver, but once a month for now. Too much was not good for the baby.

After three days of taking the new vitamins and a dish of calf's liver with pasta did the trick. She felt like her old self, that is her pregnant self.

* * *

Fitz, Jerry and Philip took off for Paris. They were gone for a week to get Philip set up. As luck would have it Modesto's son the Cardinal had been posted as the New Archbishop of Paris at Notre Dame. Philip was to have a weakly dinner with his Great Uncle. Fitz felt a hell of a lot better knowing that there was family near by in case of emergencies.

They spent the the first day getting him settled into the dorm that was provided. Then the three of them made memories just doing some sightseeing. The week ended fast. Fitz felt all kinds of anxiety leaving his seventeen year old son in a major city by himself. Jerry thought keeping his Lacrosse training up would give him less time to get into trouble. So he found a local club for him to play with at least three times a week. Philip would be in Paris for two and a half months before flying home on his own. His Uncle said he would make sure he made his flight and not to worry.

It was time to say goodbye. Fitz gathered his son in his arms. It was a bit tough since he was taller than him and now outweigh him by about twenty pounds.

After the hug, he took his son's face in his hands.

"I'm so proud of you son. I feel like I'm witness to the birth of someone as talented as Leonardo Da Vinci. I want you to experience everything that this opportunity provides you. Suck the marrow out of this chance."

They both chuckled.

"If you want to come home, don't be macho and think you have to gut it out if you don't have to. I will send you a ticket the second you want to come home. This is not to say that I don't believe you can make it, I just want you to know that there is no shame in realizing somethings just didn't work out. Call your mother once a week or she will be on the next thing smoking to check up on you."

All three laughed because they knew it was true.

"I will Dad. I love you."

Fitz's heart squeezed because Philip was not one with to much sentiment. When he told you something it was important and he always meant it. Fitz kissed his cheek and hugged him again. Jerry stepped up and hugged his little brother.

"Proud of you bro. Give me,Ted, Adam a call to let us know the real deal."

They both laughed. Jerry and Fitz got in the taxi that was waiting for them to take them back to the train station. They watched as Philip got smaller and they turned the corner. Jerry patted his father's shoulder.

* * *

When they got home, Fitz found everyone in their usual spots. Olivia in their little villa across from the pool resting with the bi-fold doors open with a breeze flowing through the home. She was in the chez lounger reading. He walked in and just picked her up and sat down with her between his legs. He pecked her cheek then her neck. He wrapped both his hand around her little belly. They would know what they were having when they got back from their babymoon.

"How are my two babies?"

"Glad that Daddy is home."

He smiled.

"Where is my one and only princess? I thought she would be stuck up under you or in the kitchen with Mama."

"She's in the olive grove with Adam. He wrote her a new story and she said and I quote, she needed to concentrate on what he was saying. So they are laying on a blanket in the grove looking at the sky go by and listening to her big brother tell her his latest story."

Fitz chuckled at how that little girl had everyone wrapped around her little finger.

"So we have a little time for Mama and Daddy time?"

"Sure, with at least one child of yours rushing in with whatever calamity every other second." She smirked.

"Well I guess our little time away is coming at the right moment then."

"You can say that."

"Speaking of Adam, how is his class going?"

"We may have Victor Hugo on our hands. I can tell his writing is already getting more sophisticated, but he still writes the baby sister's adventures every week."

If Philip was a savant in painting, Adam was an equal savant in literature. He had a voracious appetite for reading and his capacity to write was just as same. After a year of being at his new school and living in New York, he soaked up every bit the city had to offer in aiding in his ability to spin a tale. He and Olivia had a standing monthly date at the Beaux-Arts building at Fifth Avenue and 42nd Street in Manhattan. It was the library with the two lions outside. They would take the whole morning and half the afternoon looking for books to check out, or see what the latest collection was on display. Adam volunteered at their local library to tutor kids that were having reading problems and even some adults. He was such a sweet soul anyway, but his volunteerism brought out tenderness that began to show up in his writing.

The previous fall school year he won a district wide writing competition, and his story was published in the New Yorker. It was so popular that a publisher and an agent contacted the family. With Fitz and Olivia in tow they met with both agent and publisher. They had asked that he bring samples of his work. They loved "The Adventures of the Baby Sister", and they wanted to publish it as a serious of children books in the fall. He had plenty of material for it, cause Ava gave him much to write about. With his parent's permission he accepted the offer. They made one stipulation though, he would not be working during the school year. Whatever he wrote over the summer would have to suffice.

Adam also got into a summer writing program at the University of Florence. It was a four hour class once a week. Olivia thought he would jump out of his skin every time she drove him to class. She, Fitz or one of the boys would drop him off and pick him back up. Many of his classmates didn't know he was only fifteen. He had grown to about six feet. He was still a little skinny, but to Philips disgust, he had been able to grow a mustache, where as Philip looked like the younger brother. He was equally as handsome as his brother's and father. Olivia had to tell a few girls that followed him to the car that he was fifteen and to leave him alone. Adam was mortified, but Olivia was in Mama bear mode.

To her, Adam will always be the scared little kid she found outside her lake house that night. Even though he didn't look like that anymore, she was over protective about her youngest son.

"I tell you what. I'm going to have to put a sign on him before he goes to class so the fast girls will leave him alone."

Fitz chuckled. "Are you sure it's them? You know the Grant charm is hard to resist. Adam is really charming and he's got that sensitive vibe too."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Whatever. He is still fifteen."

"Come on Mama before you start sitting in class with him. Let's go feed this baby."

"You better be glad your distracting me with food."


	31. Ain't that a Blip

_**Howdy everyone. Here is my weekly update. Let me hear what you think. It's a bit longer than most. Enjoy.**_

* * *

The trip to Valencia was just what Olivia and Fitz needed. They were so caught up in their lives at home with the children, school and business, that they had not taken time out for just them. Life for them was understandable busy with everything that was going on. They needed just to blow out a breath and breath with each other.

Fitz had rented a townhouse that was right on the beach. Fitz catered to all her needs. She didn't lift a finger to cook, shop or clean anything. She would get up, have a very delicious breakfast her talented cook of a husband would have ready for her. She would finish up go outside to the deck overlooking the ocean and sit down and just either read a book or fall asleep in her lounger. Her best naps were when Fitz joined her, and read to her as she laid between his legs on said lounger. Either during early or late afternoon she would take a swim in the Mediterranean, come back into a fabulous lunch. They would always facetime with the family after their meal, and catch up on what's been going on, and to sooth Ava a bit. She missed her parents something awful. Olivia was shocked at how her baby girl pined for them. She wanted to cut her trip short to get home, but Fitz told her that Ava needed to develop a little independence from them. He was so adamant about it, he suggested that they start putting her in daycare a few hours a day to socialize a bit more than with Liv and her brothers.

Their nights were spent at local restaurants. Many were located right on the beach, it was such a lively atmosphere with families out late, eating catching up and having such a real good time. Olivia wanted to bring the family back there the following summer. She liked the thought of seeing Ava and the boys out on the beach having fun participating in such a lively culture. Before they knew it, it was time to head back to Florence for the last two weeks of summer in Italy. Fitz promised he would bring her and their family back next year. He would be graduating from Medical School in the Spring and then on to his Residency which should start in the fall. He didn't know if he would have the freedom he did now vacation the way he was, but a promise to his wife was a promise. It may not be as long as they liked but he would bring them back.

* * *

Although Olivia was feeling relaxed. She was not getting back to her old self as she thought she should. She was going to see her family doctor as soon as she got home. She felt that something was wrong and she didn't want to alarm Fitz until she knew better.

It was time for the Grant's to return home and get ready for the new school year and the arrival of the new baby. They were leaving early than usual to get Gerry and Teddy ready to move into their new apartment. The boys got accepted into NYU Law School and Columbia Undergrad respectively. They wanted to be close when the new baby came, but not under the same roof. They wanted their independence and be close at the same time. Not to mention their parents could use the extra room for the baby.

Olivia needed to get home before she was band from flying. She had set up an appointment to see her doctor when they got home. She hadn't told Fitz yet that she was worried, but she was not going to leave him out of the appointment.

So after the usual tear filled goodbye's they made their way home. The following week found Olivia and Fitz in her doctor's office. Since Olivia had been making trips out to see the boys, and the whole Teddy incident and then getting ready for graduation and their trip to Italy and Spain, Olivia had missed quite a few doctor's appointments. She finally let Fitz in on how she was feeling and they were both concerned that something was definitely wrong.

"Olivia your blood pressure is rather high and your HCG levels have almost tripled. I'm concerned the baby is in some kind of stress right now, coupled with your high blood pressure. I want to take a look at the baby right now so we are going across the hall. I don't want to admonish you about not keeping your appointments, but based on what we see on the ultrasound we might have to hospitalize you or have you on bed rest for a while."

Tears started to prick Olivia's eyes. She knew it was her fault the baby was in trouble. She thought she was just a little tired. If anything happens to the baby she will never forgive herself.

Fitz saw his wife climbing into herself and pulled her close and made her look at him before they left the room.

"NO! Your not going to do that. We get whatever the Lord allows us to have. If the baby is mentally or medically deficient when it's born, then we deal with it. This is not your fault. Look at me and say it."

She sniffled and said, "This is not my fault."

"That's my girl, now lets go see what we need to do for our baby."

They moved across to the ultrasound room, and Olivia changed out of her clothes with the help of Fitz and laid on the exam table in her gown. The doctor came in and fired up the machine and they immediately heard the baby's heart beat, but it sounded strange.

"Why does the baby's heart beat sound strange doctor?"

Olivia was starting to panic. Fitz squeezed her hand hard because he was hoping it was what he was thinking.

"Well I'll be!" The doctor said.

"What!? What is it Doctor?"

"No wonder you've been so tired. It appears that you are carrying twins. Identical to be exact. The other baby must of hid itself behind the other when you came in the last time. One is slightly smaller than the other, but it seems to be within healthy parameters. I'm going to up your folic acid intake. I'm putting you on bed rest for the rest of your pregnancy. I need you to get a handle on your blood pressure and stress level. It's the middle of July and you can be sure that the babies will come early. Do you want to know what your having?"

The both said yes as once and then chuckled.

"Boys for you Mr. & Mrs Grant. They are sharing the amniotic sack, they are going to identical."

If Fitz could get any smugger it was not possible. Not only had he impregnated his wife, but he had two boys on the way. Olivia wanted to slug him for the look on his face.

"Great not only are we going to have seven children, we are going to have two that we can't tell apart." She started to laugh until they turned into tears and she started to sob. Fitz leaned down and hugged his wife to let her have her moment. Doctor Sullivan left the room to give them personal space.

"Livie are these happy tears?"

She manged to stop crying to look into her concerned husband's face.

"This is insanely happy tears my love. We have been blessed beyond believe. Just think about how far we've come babe. We were both in bad places and look at us now. Overflowing with blessing in children and good fortune. If you could see your face at how proud you are with having twins. But baby we have to either get you fixed or me. I think this will be our last go around with kids."

"I'll get fixed Liv. You are doing all the heavy lifting. I think we should have my Mom come from Italy to help since you will be on bed rest. Ava needs to go to daycare. I'll find one when we get home. Everything will work out babe."

A year ago they built a mother-in-law cottage at the back of the garden. So they were so happy it would be available to Adrianne.

"You know, our Mom's are going to go crazy with decorating and buying things for the boys."

"I know! We're going to have to get double everything for them. I'm glad we have Teddy's room freed up. We can start turning it into a nursery right away."

"You mean me and the boys and our Mom's can turn it into a nursery. You my love will be the Queen of Sheba from now until deliver."

He leaned down and pecked her lips. "Who do we tell first?" Fitz asked.

They both looked at each other and said, "The boys and Ava!"

* * *

They made it home and Olivia went straight up to her room and got in the bed. Fitz corralled the boys and Ava and asked them to come to their bedroom. They all filed in and surrounded the bed, Fitz put Ava in Olivia's lap and sat down next to her.

"OK, everyone. We found out why Mom's been a little out of it lately."

He looked at Olivia and she smiled and nodded for him to tell them.

"It appears that Mom is carrying twin boys. Say hello to Elijah and Elliott everyone."

The boys looked shocked and Ava was not sure what her father meant. Then the boys started to hoop and holler and pulled their Dad up and gave him bear hugs. They all went over and kissed and hugged Olivia on the bed.

"OK, settle down, settle down. We are going to need you guys help the next few months. Liv is on bed rest until the boys come. So, I'm asking you all to start stepping up and taking on some chores. I'm going to get your Grandma to come over and stay with us. So the cooking we know will be taken care of. Maya will pitch in too when we tell her. We also have a bit of a task for all of you too. We don't have middle names for the boys. Since one will be called Elijah after Liv's father and Elliott is Great-Grandpa Capillena's middle name, they need middle names. So whoever comes up with their middle name gets to pick where we go for xmas."

The boys high fived each other. "It's on Dad!" Gerry said.

Olivia looked at her family and she started to tear up again.

"You OK Mama? Ava asked."

"Yes baby. I'm just so happy."

She looks up at her flourishing children and she was so full with love and joy.

"Gerry and Teddy I want you two home every Sunday if you can manage it, so we can have family dinners."

"No problem their Mom, free food is always welcomed."

They all laughed.

"OK fellas lets let Mom rest."

All the boys filed out. That left Fitz, Olivia and Ava."

"So princess do you understand what is going to happen?"

"No Daddy. What does twin mean?"

"It means that Mama is having two babies instead of one. You are going to have two little brothers."

Ava leaned back into her Mother's chest to pondered what that meant.

"Will I be your only Princess?"

"Yes baby it will."

"OK!"

She jumped up on her knees and kissed her mother and hugged her and did the same to her father and just jumped off the bed and ran downstairs to be with her brothers.

"So the little scoundrels was only worried about being the one and only in this family." Olivia shook her head as Fitz busted out laughing really loud.

"That's my Princess."


	32. Let's get this party started

_**It's me again. I hate to say it, but this story is coming to an end. This has been the longest story I've ever written and it has been a joy. I will probably do an epilogue and then end it next week. So be on the lookout for the end of Lady of the Lake. Thank you everyone who has supported me and encourage me to write this story.  
**_

* * *

The final months of Liv's pregnancy was a blessing and curse. Blessing that everyone was so excited about the arrival of the twins, curse that she spent her days in bed. She missed being mobile, but after the discovery of the second baby, it seemed he had made up time in the weight and size department. Ava would spend her days in her room with her and she continued to tech her things.

Fitz's mother was on the first thing smoking when they told her about the twins and the help they needed. Maya nearly passed out when she found out Olivia was going to have twins. Her and Adrianne were like Betty and Wilma from the Flintstones with their buy habits. "CHARGE IT! Never had the right ring to it until Adrianne and Maya got going. They made a pack that they would each buy something for the boys. So everything they found they split evenly. They boys would have the same things, but each Grandma had a hand in buying it.

They wanted to surprise Olivia with the nursery. So she was banned from looking into the nursery. Not that she could go down a flight of steps anyway. Most of her movements were confined to the bathroom and back. If she wanted to go downstairs for the day, either Fitz or Philip would carry her down the stairs and set her up in the living room for the day. She needed the interaction of being with the family.

She was grateful for her mother-in-law being there. She thought she would have lost her mind if it wasn't for Adrianne being there and Maya. She would drop in everyday with lunch and the latest business information. Olivia was allowed to work a few hours a day. Pope Imports was booming due to in large part to Adrianne and her families connections in Italy. Lunch for her felt like she was still in Italy. It was her favorite time of the day other than when her family came home for the day. Adrianne would have the greatest meals waiting for them all. Gerry and Teddy seemed to be near by almost everyday to enjoy a free meal and participate in the arrival of their baby brothers. Adrianne put them to work setting up the boys nursery.

When Fitz and Olivia told the Adrianne and Maya what the boys names were, it was a complete melt down for both. They called Modesta to tell her that one of the boys names would be her husbands, big tear rolled down her face as she said they honored her with the choice.

The baby name competition ended in a tie. It was Teddy and Adam who came up with the middle names. Elijah Carter Grant and Elliott Taylor Grant. Both boys elected to spend Xmas in Italy. They thought that the boys would be able to travel by then and Grandma Modesta was not getting any younger. It was decided that the boys would be baptized in Italy as well. Olivia wanted her brother and his wive to be the God parents this time around. This time the Cardinal would presiding over the christening. Xmas was a busy time for the Pope so there was not going to a holy surprise this time.

* * *

That August found everyone in school and it was no surprise that the boys could not wait another month to make their appearance. It wasn't uncommon for twins to come early. This time they decided they had hand enough at 2 in the morning. Olivia was grateful that Fitz was home this time, and she woke him with a few sweet whispers in his ear to wake him. When he finally woke up he saw his smiling wife sitting up beside him.

"Hey Livie do you need anything?"

"No, just a ride to the hospital. It's time my love."

Fitz sat up and pulled Olivia into his arms and held her until another contraction hit her.

"Let's get the troops up and going."

"No, let them sleep. Call your mother so she knows where we are. I don't think this will be going very fast. They all can come down to the hospital as soon as they wake up."

Fitz called his mother as she asked and then got her dressed and down to the car without waking up the house. By the time the sun rose and they knew everyone would be up, Fitz started to call everyone else. He called Maya first so she could let her brother and his family know what was going on. He called Gerry and told him to get himself and Teddy down to the hospital as soon as they could. By the time everyone was notified, the waiting room was crowded with family just for Fitz and Olivia.

The nurse was a little taken back by how many people were in the waiting room.

"Who do we have here for the Grant babies?"

Just about every hand in the waiting room went up.

"Oh my! OK, who's here as the siblings of the Grant babies?"

Four hands went up and then Gerry raised Ava's. Everyone laughed.

"OK, lets start there. Follow me to your parents room."

Gerry threw Ava on his shoulders and they all went to see their parents. When they walked through the door, they saw their parents in bed together. Olivia hooked up to few monitors and Fitz rubbing her stomach to soothe their Mom. They both looked over and smiled. Fitz was about to get up.

"Take it easy Dad we can go around to give Mama a hug." Gerry said.

Gerry put Ava between them both and each boy went over to give their Mom a hug and a kiss. Ava reclined on Fitz's chest as she watch her brothers.

"Daddy what is a sibling?"

"It means you have a brother or a sister. Why?"

"Cause the nurse said the sibling of the Grant babies could come in first."

"That means that since you are the babies big sister you could come in and see me and Mama first."

"Oh. What's that beeping sound then?"

"That is the heart monitors for the boys. Just to make sure they are OK."

She sits up and give her mother a kiss on the lips. "Are the boys being bad Mama?"

They all laughed.

"No baby, they are ready to be born."

Ava shook her head and reclined back on her father's chest and started to rub her stomach like her father had.

"I take it everyone is here?"

"Yeah Dad, it looks like some rock star was on the floor. We took up the majority of the waiting room." Teddy said.

"Go get the rest of the family, we have enough chairs and couches for everyone to stay with us until it gets close. You boys can take the sitting area over there. The suite has a gaming system included. Scoot the comfy chairs over here for your Grandmother's."

Olivia was so glad that Fitz had pr-booked this suite. Now that she saw how many people would be in and out of the room she was really glad. It had a sitting area, gaming consoles and about four recliners if anyone planned to stay over. The sofa in the sitting room could be converted into a bed too.

Olivia was in labor, but the boys were not cooperating one bit. When they arrived at the hospital she was 3cm dilated. By the time the family showed up she had only dilated to 4 cm. The doctor came in around noon to check on her.

"How are we feeling Olivia?"

"Tired and ready to have these babies."

"I can imagine. It looks like we have a room full of family." He chuckled.

"Yeah, meet the Grant's and the Pope's." She smiled.

He had pulled an examining sheet around the bed with only she and Fitz behind it with the doctor.

"I'm not going to allow you to be in labor more than another five hours Olivia. If your not dilated, I'm going to induce you. These little rascals are playing silly buggers with you. They are not in any distress, but it's not the way I like to practice medicine by allowing you to suffer. Do you have any questions?"

"No, that's sounds fine with me. Let's get this party started Doc. I need to see my babies."

He chuckled. "I'll see you in two hours to check on your progress."

"Thanks Doctor." Fitz said.

"Well my love, what did you think of what the doctor said?"

"I think these two little nuggets are definitely stubborn like their Daddy." She smiled.

"Me! I think not little lady. They are totally Pope's." They both laughed.

"Maybe your right, but I just want to see their faces. That's all I want Fitz." She let a little tear fall.

"Hey, hey. They will be here in no time and the next thing you will be saying is how loud they are." He kissed her tears away.

"I know. I am so over being in bed and not being able to do things for myself."

"It's all going to be over really soon babe. Elijah and Elliott will be here and our family will be complete."

"It better be, cause the baby factor is closed for business mister."

"Are you sure we can't try for another girl?"

Olivia elbowed him in the side.

"To soon?" She rolled her eyes at him.

* * *

Olivia had to be induced to help with the delivery of the boys. Elijah Carter Grant was born at 6:33 pm and weighed in at 5lbs 2 oz. Elliott Taylor Grant couldn't wait another minute and was born at 6:35 pm weighing in at 4lbs 10 oz. They were a few ounces off but they were identical in everything else. They were Fitz from head to toe. They both were born with full head of hair. It was curly and blond just like Fitz when he was born. They had the trade mark Grant blue eyes, and they were so pale. They were way lighter than Ava. They were in good shape as far as development went. They wouldn't have an extended stay in the hospital.

After everyone got cleaned up and back to the suite. The boys were wheeled in a few minutes after Olivia and Fitz made it back. Fitz wanted to do something a little different this time for the babies, so he hired a photographer to come in and take candid shots of his family with his boys. They started off with Fitz and Olivia holding them, then each boy got to hold their brother's one at a time. Ava seemed over it. They asked if she wanted to hold her brothers and she said no. She was clinging to Fitz the whole time. The Grandma's took pictures with both babies then the individual shot of the babies who had the family name they were given. Adrianne, had her cousin go to Modesta's house and wake her to see the babies by FaceTime. When she peered at the babies tears ran down her face.

"Mio Dio sembrano il loro grande nonno."

Fitz shed a tear with the realization that he to looked like his Grandfather. He was overcome with joy at the site of his Grandmother's joy.

"It was well past 10 pm when he told his family they should all go home and rest. They would be home the day after tomorrow. They could come back tomorrow morning, but they needed to get a sleeping Ava into bed. After he shooed everyone out the room he laid back down with the love of his life.

"Thank you again Mrs. Grant for giving me the greatest joy of my life."

He kissed her lips and they fell asleep right away in each other's arms as it should be.


	33. Epilogue

_**Well as promised this is the end. I don't know what the future will bring, but I am grateful to all of you who have followed this story. You all make my heart full with every review and comment. Thank you!**_

* * *

 **5 years later...**

 **Gerry**

Gerry finished up NYU law school at the top of his class. After passing the bar he went back to the sports agency for two years before he opened his own agency. Although the agency was sad to see him go, they wished him well and a lot of his former clients jumped to his agency.

In his personal life that's where the biggest update had come. Gerry was always so single minded about where he was going that he didn't really have time for a relationship. Two summers previously he had met someone in Italy and was smitten. Her name was Elaina Montegro. Her family was from Florence also. One of Gerry's cousins had dragged him to a garden party down the road and the moment he walked in he could see where his future was going. Elaina was stunning, think of a young Sofia Lauren. She was tall at 6' 0", she had the greenest eyes he had ever see, he was sure she was a model, which he found he stuck his foot in his mouth when he learned that she was a Theoretical Physics Ph.d candidate. She was due to complete it in a year.

Brains and beauty. Olivia knew her son was done the moment she met her. She was everything that she could of asked for Gerry. She was kind and Ava and the twins adored her. Gerry was glad that Ava liked her, he would never admit it, but he cherished his spunky little sisters opinion.

Gerry may have been the tough big brother, but Olivia knew him to be kind, generous and he loved his family very much. So, it was no surprise that at 26 Gerry proposed to Elaina and they were married the following Summer. The wedding was probably one of the biggest affairs Florence had seen in a long time. Gerry asked all his brother's to be his best men, including the twins. Ava made the best flower girl, but Gerry balled his eyes out as Olivia gave him his special wedding day gift. It was a St. Christopher Medal with an inscription on the back that said, May God protect my first born.

Olivia and Gerry had forged a great bond. He was hers and she was his, they would never look back as nothing more than mother and son.

* * *

 **Teddy**

Teddy was in his third year of Medical School at Columbia. He enjoyed undergrad so much that he decided to stay. He shared an apartment with one of his classmates. They were both good for each other in supporting each other in subjects they found difficult. Teddy had gotten through his depression with flying colors and being home and a good routine helped in his recovery.

He was looking forward to joining Grant and Grant medical practice. Fitz had specialized in Pediatrics and Teddy wanted to be a Pediatric Surgeon. He just need to get through Med school and his Pediatric Surgery rotations.

* * *

 **Philip**

Philip single handily turned the Yale Lacrosse team around. With his signing to the program and getting other blue chipper signed, they were projected to win the NCAA Championship this year. They made it to the finals last year but lost to Duke.

Philip's painting had taken on so much attention that he had gallery opening in New York and Italy. He was highly touted as the next big thing in the art scene. He was featured on the front cover of The Artist magazine as a wunder kin. It was hard to keep him grounded when he sold his first painting for $50,000. That is where Olivia stepped in and pulled his coat tails when he needed it. She made him put the money away so he could set himself up with a studio of his own when he graduated. The sales didn't end there and with his upcoming senior year, he had enough money to just paint for at least three years and not worry about money.

Olivia made him take finance courses at school to make sure he knew how to handle his money and not go crazy.

Philip still was a deep thinker and he never said anything until he mulled it over in his mind. Lately he had been thinking about Mellie and what she taught him, and what it would have been like if she was still in his life. He's positive that he either would have blown all the money by now and dropped out of school. Money was her alter she worshiped at and if he had remained loyal to her, and not let Olivia into his heart, he didn't know where he would be now.

He sat down one Saturday and wrote Olivia a hand written letter. He expressed his gratitude for coming into his life and keeping him grounded in a world that could get out of hand if he let it. For always having his back and coming to so many of his games, and being the loudest when he played. He doodled a beautiful heart at the bottom of the page and told her how much he loved her.

Olivia got the letter and had it put into a shadow box and placed in on the wall in their bedroom. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever received from anyone.

* * *

 **Adam**

Adam decided that he would attend Princeton. He wanted to be as close to home as possible and get a great education. He loved the English Lit department at Princeton and he was looking forward to spending the summer at Oxford coming up. He was accepted into a summer program that deep dived into J.R.R. Tolkein and C. S. Lewis. They were colleagues at Oxford and they still have some of their private papers.

Adam's writing had matured like he had. He still wrote the Adventures of his baby sister series, but they had grown with Ava as well. He shocked the entire family when he produced a novel that Olivia could only compare with something like the Grapes of Wrath. It was good, so good that the his publisher was going to publish it. He was going to use his middle name to publish it so it wouldn't get confused with the children books. A. Myles Grant would embark on who he was really meant to be as a writer.

He wasn't sure if he wanted to keep up his children's books, but when he read to Ava and the boys he had them captivated by his stories and that was what kept him going.

* * *

 **Ava**

Ava was still a spunky second grader at the Brearley School for girls. Fitz and Olivia would alternated taking her to school each day. Most of the time it was Fitz. She still had her father and brother's wrapped around her finger. She could also make her baby brother dance to her tune. Olivia had to reprimand her periodically because she thought she was their mother as well as their sister. On a whole she was smart, loving, and could be funny as hell. Olivia helped to balance her out as well as her grandmother's.

The family worried for nearly a month after Modesta passed away. Ava grieved for her something awful. So much so, that they took her to Florence for spring break. Once she was able to say her goodbyes to her Great-Grandmother she seemed to come out of her fog of grief.

After they returned home, there was a package waiting for Ava. It was from Modesta. She had written down all her recipes for her. Her note said that feeding your family was love, and she was passing down all the love from her ancestors to her. Ava cried for an hour after she read the note. Fitz and Olivia allowed her to cry it out in their bed and let her fall asleep with them that night.

Ava took those receipts and told her family she would be the greatest chef the world had ever known. The family had no doubt about that at all.

* * *

 **Elijah and Elliot  
**

Were the sweetest boys Olivia thought ever existed. They were inseparable. The first three months of their lives they could not go to sleep unless they were in the same crib together. It took sometime, but they eventually got them into their own cribs.

Their Great-Grandmother Modesta was able to see them grow for at least three years before she passed away. She was a 100 when she died but to see these boys come into the world, she felt like her family would be alright as they moved into the future.

At five they had started at the Browning School like Teddy and Adam. They were as smart as Ava and a little bit mischievous when they knew they could pull things over on people. They would go to each others classes at school and pretend to be the other until they got caught. Olivia told them if she found out they did this again, they would be on punishment from now until they graduated form high school.

They never tried it again and were sad that their mother was mad at them, which to them was a rarity. They were good boys and Mama's boys to boot. Fitz were looking forward to seeing them develop more as individual and what would peek their interest in the future.

* * *

 **Fitz and Olivia** _ **  
**_

It had been almost nine years from that night at the lake. As they laid in bed reflecting on their lives together.

"Have you regretted anything?" Fitz asked.

Olivia thought for a while.

"No, this is how my life should have been. I wouldn't change a thing. If I didn't go through all the pain that I did with Daniel and my ex-husband, then I wouldn't have been ready for you. To fight for us."

Fitz really listened and agreed with everything she was saying.

"My only regret is not finding you sooner. I do hear what you said, but I wish my boys had your love from the start. Maybe if I had been stronger and left Mellie after Gerry was born, I'm sure we would have found each other. Babe we have always been meant to be together."

"I'm sure we are love, but we are here now and that's what counts and our boys and our princess are flourishing. We've made our way now, and I can't wait for the rest to unfold for us."


End file.
